Fate Retold
by Kent Vonce
Summary: This is an AU story in which none of the seven Servants were summoned and the Masters summoned seven other servants instead. Please review. I do not own Fate/Stay Night. Prologue and Chapters 1&2 edited. *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue: Summoning the Servants

**Hey there! I'm Kent Vonce and this is Fate Retold. Hope you enjoy this! Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Lancer**

Bazett Fraga McRemitz paced the room thoughtfully. She had a hand to her chin as she wore out the carpet.

_I need a Servant for this Grail War. But I still need an artifact. The artifact itself would decide what kind of servant I'd get._

She looked at the artifact that had been provided for her by the Association. She shook her head.

_No. I don't think that would summon a strong enough Servant._

She fell into her chair and began to think again of whatever artifact she may have. Her eyes rested on a gauntlet on the far wall.

_Yes... that would work, wouldn't it?_

She approached the gauntlet and took it off its mounting. She thought deeply and her eyes clouded over several times in the few minutes she took to make up her mind. She concentrated and summoned her Servant.

_

* * *

_

A man avoided the pool of blood that was forming near his feet. He looked with contempt and cold disinterest at the corpse that lay before him.

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd only given me your tattoo, Bazett Fraga McRemitz."

Bazett was splayed on the floor.

Blood was forming all around her.

Her left arm was gone.

It was in the hands of the man standing over her.

"I am Kirei Kotomine and I call you as your new Master! Lancer! Come forth!"

Kirei held the arm aloft. Silence seemed to be the only answer to his order but it wasn't long before a figure began to materialize.

"----------I shall not obey you for it is against my honor as a knight!"

The voice was disembodied but it contained a lot of emotion. The figure materialized completely into what was at first glance, a knight.

"You are a cold-blooded murderer and no master of mine!"

She was a woman with short blonde hair. Her armor clearly defined her bosoms and shone as the pale moonlight came through the window. Her silver armor would seem like any other although it seemed as if made for a boy with breasts. The woman was slender. She held a lance in her hand and her grip wrapped tightly around it.

"Come now, Lancer. I don't need to use the tattoo on you now do I?"

Lancer swayed a bit but she quickly caught herself and gritted her teeth. She nodded almost imperceptibly. Kirei smiled but it was empty and cold. He'd gotten what he came for. He began to walk out the door and Lancer, as though dragged against her will, walked behind him.

* * *

**Caster**

The magus lay in his own blood thinking to himself how such an unfortunate event could happen. He had summoned his Servant and she was of the Caster class. It was just three days ago that the long-haired beauty he had summoned, he began to treat like a dog. It wasn't long before the Servant stood up to him, imprisoning him in a magical territory. He thought he would at least die quickly. He writhed for a moment as the pain seared up his useless body again. He wasn't bleeding and yet he knew that it wouldn't be long before he could no longer stand the agony.

----------_He knew he would die._

Caster looked over him. She had long brown hair and robes as though they were from medieval England. Her robes were red with white hems and they fluttered although there was no breeze to move them. She waved her hand a moment and walked away. Her Master was being devoured by magical insects from the inside. She had placed him in her territory and unless he could use Magic of her level, he would not escape. She thought of her master twisting in the pain he was feeling and allowed herself a half smile. As she walked away under the moonlight, a scream filled the night. In another instant, it died mid-scream and all was silent again.

* * *

_I knew this would happen._

Caster thought to herself as she lay on the ground. She felt her magical energy leave her body. It as only a little now but she tried to hold on as long as possible. She closed her eyes and tensed all her muscles to try and move again.

_I knew it wouldn't be long before I was forced to leave._

She contemplated her actions as she lay there . Rain had begun to pour some time before and she was laying in mud, soaking wet to her skin.

She thought of the Master that abused her...

She thought of his final moments...

Just as she thought she was going to pass out, a shadow fell over her. The rain stopped hitting her for a moment. She looked up and saw a man standing over her with his hand outstretched. In his other hand was an umbrella. His face tod her nothing about what he was thinking. She tried to see into his eyes but her vision blurred.

_Perhaps I..._

Caster passed out without finishing her thought.

* * *

**Berserker**

Illyasviel von Einzbern twirled around in her room as she held the helmet she would use in summoning her Servant. She was smiling and pure ecstasy radiated from her very body.

"I can't believe it's started. I'm so happy!"

She put the helmet down and started to concentrate on summoning the Servant. A light began to fill the room.

Leysritt and Sella, her servants and watchers, were at the door listening to this. Her faces were plain and not a thought would be read from them

"It seems as if Lady Illyasviel has begun summoning her servant."

"I believe it would be a Berserker class again," said Sella, "No other participant could have enough mana to do so."

"True. Perhaps we should check in with her?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to be disturbed yet. Let's wait."

* * *

Berserker wore the helmet used to summon him. It was bronze in the style of Greek warriors in the time of the gods. He wielded a large sword and a shield along with it. He towered over Illya as they walked. The shield was ornate and a fabulous painting was on it. It was large and heavy.

"Hmmm..." mumbled Illyasviel von Einzbern, "I thought Berserker would be bigger than this."

Berserker kept quiet while Illyasvielvon Einzbern twirled as she walked. The forest was dark and the eerie evening breeze made menacing shapes with the aid of the moon but the girl and her Servant wer oblivious to all this.

"Oh well, with you as my servant nothing can beat us!"

Berserker nodded. A grunt escaped his lips as he breathed out.

* * *

**Rider**

Matou Shinji sat in his chair and thought deeply. His eyes shone in the candlelight as he stared at the scene below him. He held in his hand a bridle.

"I guess I should do it now, before grandpa shouts at me for being lazy."

Shinji stood up and dropped the bridle into a dark pit. The object hit the bottom of the pit with a sickening sound. The damp walls magnified the sound.

"Summon my Servant, bitch."

* * *

"Perhaps it is not the most honorable way to gain strength but if it is your will, Master, I will follow."

Rider was a man in armor. He had a mustache and his tanned skin could be seen clearly in the moonlight. He had two sheathed swords, one on each side. He was also wearing a green cape and a coat of arms was embroidered onto it..

"Good. Then go out there and obtain more souls."

Matou Shinji laughed as Rider dematerialized.

_No one is going to think that I'm a master. They can't sense me and Rider will be pretty darn strong by the time they do._

_

* * *

_

**Archer**

Tohsaka Rin was ready. Fingering her pendant, she let fall to the floor a wooden fish which had a hole in one eye. She drew a deep breath and looked about her. The basement was perfect. It was as she'd thought to set it up.

_This is it! I'm going to summon the strongest Servant ever!_

A light surrounded the room. Upon expanding, the light blocked out Tohsaka Rin's vision. Tohsaka Rin closed her eyes and shielded them with her arm. She felt magical energy surging through her body. She kept her focus and let her arms fall. She began to take control of the energy but it would not be tamed. It calmed down slowly but not after she'd begun to feel exhaustion. Slowly, the light began to fade. Right in front of her was a man in a white shirt and black pants with a sort of colorful skirt reminiscent of India. He had long black hair in a braid and a bow in one hand.

_Archer! I was aiming for a Saber! Where did I go wrong?_

RIn looked frantically around her as she tried to find her mistake. Her eyes rested on the small clock she placed off to the side. It showed the time as 2:04. A flash of memory showed her her mistake.

_The clocks are one hour early! It's not 2:04!_

_----It's 1:04!_

Archer had kept quiet for some time but he had to speak up when he saw how Rin was acting.

"Master? Is anything wrong?"

"Huh?"

Rin snapped into attention at the voice of her servant. She began to look at her servant up and down.

"I sense that you are not happy with me, Master..."

"Tohsaka Rin. I am Tohsaka Rin."

"Master Tohsaka. I can assure you that with me, no other Servant can stand a chance."

Rin took in the confident air of her Servant. She began to feel confident as well but the nagging irritation that she had failed simply because of a lapse in memory did not abate.

"You seem confident, Archer. Who are you?"

_

* * *

_

"Can you see anyone?"

"No one, Master. Although that bridge is certainly amazing."

"What's so amazing about it?"

"It is made of metal. I didn't believe it at first when I arrived but there it is. Perhaps I should see more of this time. That way I can see for myself if all is true."

"Yes. That would be a good idea. For now, Archer, let's go home."

Archer picked Tohsaka Rin up and jumped from rooftop to rooftop before setting down in front of the mansion. They had spent the night doing reconnaisance and showing Archer the layout of the city. It was uneventful except for a moment when Tohsaka Rin thought she saw an acquaintance staring up at her as she stood on top of a building.

* * *

**Hey. Hope you review this chapter. I spent time picking out the new servants. Hope you like them eventually.**


	2. Shirou's Encounter

**You've been given the five servants but there are two left.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Shirou's Encounter**

Rin stood at the top of the school and watched the sun set. The warm orange sky clashed with the cold breeze that blew through Tohsaka Rin's black hair.

"Soon we'll have to reconnoiter the area. I'm getting very bad vibes from the school. I think there may be another master here."

"Yes Master."

Archer kept quiet for a while before speaking up again.

"Master, I am confident of my abilities but it seems that you would have preferred another Servant. If you feel that I am inadequate, perhaps we should collect-"

"Archer," said Rin, "I know you can do it. I'm sorry. It was my mistake but there's no need to dwell on that, is there? We don't need to collect any souls."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

It was already nighttime and Rin and Archer had finished their rounds of the school. Rin was just about to leave the school gate when a woman in gleaming silver armor pointed a spear at her. Rin stopped in her tracks and felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at the spear head.

"_Pardonez-moi mademoiselle_, are you, or are you not a master?"

Rin fet herself being pulled back. Once out of the range of the spear, Archer materialized in front of her.

"Archer!"

"Let me handle this, Master," said Archer, "You have to stay out of the way."

The woman straightened up and walked towards them. She had an air of focus and self-control that Archer felt even from a few feet away. Archer materialized his bow and a quiver of arrows. When the enemy saw this, she readied her spear. Archer drew an arrow from is quiver but did not string it into the bow. He held the arrow lightly and took a careful look at the enemy.

"Before we begin this," said Archer in a loud voice, "Maybe you should tell me what class you are."

He gave a little sideways glance at Rin. Rin immediately understood that she was to take all the information Archer could pull out of their enemy. She nodded slightly. Archer turned his attention back to his enemy. The Servant spoke up in response.

"Only if you'll agree to kindly also tell me what class you are."

"Agreed."

"I am Lancer."

"And I am Archer."

"Shall we, then, _Monsieur_?"

"Yes!"

Immediately, Archer fired off a volley of arrows so accurate that all of them were aimed directly at Lancer. Lancer showed that she truly belonged to the class by quickly sidestepping before the arrows could reach her. The moonlight gleamed off Lancer's armor and gave Archer a general sense of where he should aim though there were almost no lights left in the school. Archer launched another volley of arrows. Lancer slammed her spear on the ground and launched herself up in a pole vault. Archer could clearly see her weapon. The spear had a silver shaft and something that resembled a cross at the other end. There also seemed to be something that wrapped the end of the shaft. Otherwise, it seemed no different from any other spear. The spear was now pointed at him as Lancer came down. Archer aimed carefully and masterfully fired ten arrows at Lancer.

_She can't dodge them all in mid air._

Archer let a smile crawl up the corner of his mouth. The smile was wiped off his face as Lancer twirled her spear, effectively blocking all the arrows. Archer jumped back just before Lancer landed. They stared each other down.

* * *

Shirou Emiya was just getting ready to leave when he heard some noises. He rounded the school building and saw two figures apparently engaged in a fight. It was an interesting, although strange, sight.

_Are those spears and arrows? Wait, what are they wearing? Is the one in armor a woman?_

Shirou closed his eyes for a moment and tried to organize his thoughts. When he opened his eyes again, the fight was still on. It wasn't an illusion and he wasn't seemed to be winning the fight but there was a strong intent in the air.

_Killing Intent_

Shirou knew he had to leave, but something held him there. He wanted to watch. No, he needed to watch. His eyes wandered around the area. He focused on a female who was behind the figure who was firing arrows.

_Isn't that Tohsaka Rin?_

Shirou took a step forward. Then he realized that the two might see him so he stepped back. He hugged the wall to keep to the shadow it cast on the grounds. The silence of the night was punctuated by the clashing steel. The sounds seemed to be closer and closer together. Shirou thought of running away.

_But Tohsaka's in danger!_

He ran forward and shouted,

"Hey Tohsaka! Get outta there!"

Just then, Lancer and Archer turned their heads to see who it was. They both lowered thei weapons as they stared at the young man. Shirou felt a cold stare and saw Lancer. He turned and ran. Lancer stood up and walked to follow him. She turned her head to talk to Archer and Rin.

"It is a shame that someone had to interrupt us, _oui? _We must fight again sometime, _monsieur_."

Lancer then disappeared from view. The silence was deafening after the clashing sounds of the battle that had taken place only moments before.

"Archer!" cried Rin, "Let's go after her. We have to finish this fight."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

_Damn! I have to get away! I can just feel her behind me!_

Shirou ran into the school and through the hallways. He took to the stairs an climbed them three at a time. He never looked back and kept running. It wasn't long before he finally got tired and settled down near a door. Shirou began to talk to himself to calm his pounding heart.

"I think I lost her. That was creepy. What were they doing there? What are they?"

Just then, he saw Lancer walking towards him. Moonlight passed through the windows and bounced off of her armor. She lifted a hand to move some of her hair. She had a sad expression on her face. Shirou scrambled backwards, and felt a curtain rod that was left behind by students. He raised it towards Lancer who promptly swatted it away with her spear. She pointed the spear at his heart and sadly began to speak.

"I am sorry for this _monsieur._ Nothing personal, _non?_"

* * *

As Archer followed Rin, he listened to what she was saying.

"I know that guy. He's Shirou Emiya. Did you notice how Lancer easily abandoned the fight? She prioritized getting rid of witnesses before our fight. Her master must have ordered her to do some reconnaisance work and told her to kill anyone who sees. We have to get there before she does."

"But, Master, isn't it our job to kill witnesses as well?"

"Yes Archer. I don't know what I'm doing right now so just shut up, okay?"

When they finally reached the floor where Shirou was, they found him lying in a pool of blood and with a hole in his chest. Rin took a few tender steps closer and looked down at the apparent corpse.

"We're too late. Archer, see if you can still follow Lancer. I want to know who her master is."

"Yes, Master."

Rin knelt beside Shirou. She took his head in her hands.

"What a mess. Look at you. This is all my fault. I should have checked if anybody was still around. But why you? Of all people, why you?"

She touched him lightly on the cheek. She pulled back her hand when a thought crossed her mind.

"He's still warm! Maybe I could... I know I probably shouldn't do this, but..."

* * *

Archer saw a shadow flitting through the trees. He immediately followed it and watched as it moved about in front of him. After going a distance, he climbed a tree to get a better view. Lancer was no longer in sight. There was nothing her could see through the trees and the darkness showed held too many places to hide and prepare an ambush. He couldn't feel her energy anymore either. He decided to go back to Rin and report.

Once there, He saw Rin standing over Shirou. Shirou no longer had a hole in his chest and was breathing. Rin held her pendant in one hand and turned to him as he materialized beside her.

"Master!"

"Let's go Archer. Our job here is done."

"But Master, he was a witness. Why save his life?"

"I don't know Archer, can we just go?"

"Master this is senseless. It's not the job of a master to-"

"I know, okay! I don't want to talk about this anymore! Nevermind what I did! It was my fault he died anyway!"

"Master..."

"Let's leave, Archer. NOW!"

Archer nodded. He disappeared from view.

* * *

When Shirou awoke he could feel sweat pouring down his back. His hair was wet with the same excretion.

"Was that a dream?"

The images of Archer and Lancer fighting with each other played back in his mind. He remembered Rin. He sat up immediately and felt his head spin.

"Ugh... I thought that woman killed me. What about Tohsaka?"

He stood up and patted down his shirt. There was a bloody hole in it.

"So it was real."

He fell back into a sitting position. His hand rested on a hard object. Picking it up, Shirou brought it closer to his face. It was a pendant. A beautiful red gem.

"Does this belong to someone? Is it the one who saved me?"

He pocketed the gem and stood up again. He decided to go back home. He would figure things out later.

* * *

**That is the end of the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. The Strongest Servant

**Kent Vonce is here once again! So. Can any of you already guess who the other servants are? I'll admit, I didn't actually use heroes very common to knowledge.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**The Strongest Servant**

Shirou walked home, his head still spinning from what he had witnessed. As he stepped through the gate of his house, the pitying face of the woman that killed him seemed to burn into his mind. The short blond hair and the spear that thrust into his heart seemed to somehow belong together and yet were two different things. The face was holding back but the spear-thrust was not. It pierced his heart and killed him.

_--------KILLED me?_

_I was stabbed through the heart, wasn't I? What am I doing here, then?_

He was distracted from his thoughts by a pure and appetizing aroma wafting through a open window. He opened the sliding door and took a few steps in before leaving his shoes.

"I'm home!"

Sakura was keeping dinner warm. Apparently Taiga Fujimura a.k.a. Tiger or Fuji-nee, was also waiting for dinner. She walked into the hall quietly and opened her mouth. Before she could speak, Sakura answered Shirou.

"Welcome home Shirou!"

Sakura's smile lifted Shirou's spirits. He felt okay now and the memory of the woman started to fade ever so slowly. He smiled back at her and began to walk towards her to thank her.

"Shirou, do you know how late you are!"

"Uhh."

Shirou could never stand against the wrath of Taiga. It could be anything from not calling to tell them for not being late or something else entirely. She had been waiting for him and he knew he could never escape. Her eyes were wild but behind the fire was an emptiness. She was hungry.

"Sakura wouldn't let me eat until you came home!"

Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes

"Do you know how painful that is to me?"

"Uh huh... Okay then Tiger."

Taiga's demeanor immediately changed. In the blink of an eye, her face flushed and her fists clenched. The tears disapeared and a bestial hunger now replaced them in her eyes. The fire which had begun to die now flared up higher than they were before.

"The name is TAIGA!"

From a spot that Shirou couldn't see, Taiga pulled out a rolled poster. She raised it high, and brought it down on Shirou's head, hard. Shirou fell over backwards. A loud thud echoed throught the otherwise unpopulated house.

"Wha-what 's that thing made of?"

"Stainless steel."

Taiga had this smug look on her face. She lifted the poster to her shoulder like it was a sword.

"Why steel?"

"To protect myself of course."

"You're scary enough as it is."

"Did you say something?!"

"Ahh, no!"

Just then, Sakura walked in wiping her hands on her apron. She had apparently heard the ruckus. Shirou thanked her with his eyes as she diverted Taiga's attention.

"Dinner's ready Shirou."

Taiga nearly bowled over Sakura in her rush to get to the table.

After dinner, Taiga and Sakura left. Shirou, left alone in the house decided to do some of his homework before turning in. He found that he was tired and he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Shirou turned uncomfortably in his bed. He thought he heard the ringing of the bounded field that his father had set up some years ago. It meant that someone had malicious intent as they entered the premises. Having just awoken, he couldn't be sure. He got up and put on a shirt. He listened carefully. This time he was sure. There were footsteps in the house. He quietly opened the door. Peering outside, he could see no one. He stepped out gingerly making sure that the boards wouldn't squeak. He looked left then right. He decided to go to the kitchen but before he could take another step he heard the sound of metal behind him. It was a sound of metal lightly bumping metal; similar to the sound he'd heard behind him as he ran from the woman in armor.

_I sure hope that's not what I think it is._

He turned slowly. Walking toward him was Lancer with her spear pointed down. He stood rooted to the spot, his eyes fixed on the figure in metal before him. Lancer came closer still. When she was close enough, she lifted her spear and pointed it at the young man. Shirou could see the pity in her eyes. It was the same as before. There was no fire, no will to kill, simply duty-

...and pity.

"So you're alive again. I thought I had killed you, _monsieur. _This time, I shall make sure."

She lunged forward but Shirou finally gained control of his legs and turned spear narrowly missed him as he turned a corner. Lancer ran after him and quickly caught up. She swiped him with her spear. She caught him on his side and caused him to go crashing into a room. As he propped himself up he felt the steel poster that Taiga used to hit him with. He could hear the sound of armor close by and it sounded like Lancer was taking her time about it.

_No time to waste. Trace on!_

He reinforced the steel poster and stood up. When Lancer finally entered, her eyes seemed close to bursting. A struggling dam held back her tears about the life she as to take twice in one day. Shirou failed to see this and attacked Lancer recklessly. Lancer focused and swatted the poster to the side. Shirou tried again and this time it was swatted away. The poster was now all bent as it flew out of the magus' reach. Lancer kicked Shirou in the stomach and sent him flying outside. Lancer walked through the hole and could no longer see Shirou. She saw instead, Archer and Rin running in through the gate.

"You again?"

"Ah. It is you, _monsieur_. But I am after a different target tonight."

Lancer ran off to find Shirou but Archer quickly fired an arrow in her direction.

"We are your enemies here tonight. So forget about the boy."

Lancer gave a sigh. To Rin, it sounded more like a sigh of relief. Lancer readied her spear and aimed it at Archer. Her eyes now had a fire in them. The instict to kill or be killed had been activated. Lancer sprang forward and attempted to thrust her spear into Archer's heart. Archer stepped aside and jumped back while fitting his arrow in one quick motion. He fired the arrow and Lancer moved her head so as not to be hit. They went on for a while as Rin tried to figure out who they were fighting.

* * *

Shirou breathed heavily as he hid in the shed. The adrenalin had not stopped pumping and he was still highly agitated. He kept moving his head every so often and peered into the darkness that surrounded him.

_Who is that woman?_

His mind now ran wildly in all directions as he tried to piece together what happened. He could hear the sound of metal on metal as Archer's arrows were blocked by Lancer. Shirou crawled back slowly as if to hide deeper into the storehouse. He was shaking. He had to kep moving. He felt his hands touch a scroll. At that moment, a light surrounded him and letters and a circle appeared on the floor.

"Wha-what?"

A figure materialized from this circle. It was a man. He had his hear tied in a traditional Japanese top knot. He looked like one of the samurai of old. He was wearing a white hakama and a blue traditional man's kimono. On his waist was a sash. He had a pillow on the left side under the sash. It held in place a katana and a wakizashi. The man looked carefully down at him.

"You there, could you be my master?"

"What?"

"I say again, are you my master?"

"I-I..."

"..."

The man looked down at his left hand. Bright red lines formed a figure on its back.

"Ah the command seals. It is proof that you truly are my Master."

"Co-command seals?"

Shirou couldn't stop stuttering and shaking at the sight of this figure suddenly just popping out of nowhere as it seemed. He forced himself to stand despite his shaking knees. Suddenly, the man knelt down in front of him.

"My Lord, what is your name?"

"Shi-Shirou Emiya."

"Lord Emiya-"

"Shirou's fine."

"Lord Shirou, I can sense other Servants nearby. Shall I engage them?"

"Engage? What do you mean? And why are you calling me Lord Shirou?"

"My loyalty is to my Master, Lord Shirou. and by that I mean do you wish me to fight them?"

"Ahh."

Shirou was at a loss for words. He simply stood there in disbelief and the man kept kneeling, waiting for an order.

* * *

"Archer! That light!"

Rin shouted after being stunned for a minute at the bright light coming from the storehouse. Lancer immediately ran off towards it, ignoring Archer and Rin. She opened the door and found Shirou staring blankly at the man kneeling in front of him. Immediately, the man stood up and blocked Shirou. He drew his katana and held it with both hands. He didn't even look behind him as he addressed Shirou.

"My Lord! Stay behind me!"

"I still cannot believe that you are a Master!"

Lancer readied her weapon and lunged at the new servant. The man blocked her spear in one swift stroke. He then used his left hand to draw the other weapon and attempted to slash her with it. Lancer jumped back. The Servant follwed her out. Shirou ran out as well as soon as his Servant was out of sight. He saw them in the yard.

"Tohsaka?"

Rin looked at him in surprise. She started and was distracted from watching her Servant for a moment. Archer had an arrow fitted into the string of his bow and it was aimed at Lancer. Shirou's servant had his katana locked with Lancer's spear. Lancer looked behind her and saw Archer. She immediately jumped back. She lowered her spear and it became apparent that she didn't want to fight anymore.

"Two men against one woman? It is not fair, _non, messieurs?_ I shall see you again soon."

Lancer jumped onto the wall and disappeared. Archer was set to follow her but Rin stopped him.

"Let her go Archer."

Archer relaxed as Rin told him to. Shirou's servant kept his weapons drawn but his stance was relaxed. His eyes were fixed on Archer. Rin looked intently at Shirou's new servant.

"Who are you?"

"I, miss, am Saber."

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it? If you did or didn't, then please review. Criticism and everything is allowed here.**


	4. A Truce

**Wow, I'm so hyped I really made this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who's left a review. You've all been great. Of course I do want to hear your supremely honest opinion and nothing less.**

**To those who didn't, please do! I accept any and all opinions especially as they are your own. Do not be afraid to follow the example of the first review. That guy wasn't scared to tell me what he thought and I actually like that. So please review especially if you think I could improve my story.**

**

* * *

**

**A Truce**

Rin Tohsaka stood there stunned at the sight of Shirou with a servant. Archer had an arrow fitted to the string of his bow and was aiming it at Saber. Saber didn't let his guard down either and had his katana out in front of him.

"Archer, we're leaving."

"Master?"

"Let's go."

"Of course."

Archer let down his bow and dematerialized them. He picked Rin up by the waist and jumped away into the night. Shirou watched them. His tongue was still tied with everything that's happened.

"Lord Shirou," began Saber as he sheathed his katana, "shall we retire for the night?"

"Ye-yes."

Shirou went back to his room and soon fell asleep. Fatigue didn't even let him think about Saber or Rin Tohsaka and whatever was happening. Saber sat in the room with the hole in the wall. He stared out into the night sky while keeping his ears alert for any sound.

* * *

Shirou woke up the next morning only to find that Sakura was already talking with Saber.

"Saber, you can just sit down and wait for the food you know."

"I would rather help you with preparing the meal, ma'am. It must be difficult for you to have to prepare Lord Shirou's food everyday."

"Oh it's not that hard. I just have to wake up a bit earlier, that's all."

"I insist."

"Okay then, you can set the table."

Shirou rubbed his eyes as he went outside. He took his bath when it suddenly dawned on him that the previous night was not a dream.

_A man in the traditional Japanese kimono and hakama appeared out of nowhere last night and he fought the woman with the spear who killed me._

Shirou shook his head to attempt to clear it. Unfortunately his thoughts tumbled around as well leaving him even more confused.

_And how does Rin fit into all this?_

He changed into his school clothes and went into the dining room. Just then, the door could be heard opening. Taiga was finally here.

"Good morning Ms T."

"Good morning Sakura! My that smells lovely!"

"Well Shirou's just finished changing so we can eat now."

"YEAH!"

Shirou looked up at Saber who was arranging the food on the table.

"Saber?"

"Yes, Lord Shirou?"

"Do you mind explaining to me what happened last night?"

"Perhaps later, my Lord. There are people who should not hear it."

"I see."

Taiga and Sakura walked in and Taiga took in the servant who was now wearing an apron over his traditional garb.

"And who might you be?"

"Good morning Ma'am. I am Saber."

Shirou jumped in.

"He's a friend of mine who's going to be staying over for a while. Haha..."

"Oh I see. I'm Taiga Fujimura. Call me Ms T. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine Lady T."

Taiga blushed at being called "lady." Sakura sat down opposite Shirou and Taiga took the seat next to her. Saber took the spot next to Shirou.

"Let's eat!"

They all bowed and then pulled their chopsticks apart. As they ate, Taiga kept asking questions about Saber with a full mouth.

"And what are your hobbies?"

"I often spent my time painting or arranging flowers. Sometimes I like to do a little origami to hang here and there."

"Wow! A traditional man."

Sakura and Shirou sat in silence although Shirou was considerably more tense than anyone else. That is until Saber and Taiga reached for the same strip of meat at the same time. Taiga's eyes flashed and she could be heard gritting her teeth. Her left hand gripped the table and her eyes stared into Saber's.

"Would you like the last piece, Lady T?"

Saber said this so calmly and with a smile that it knocked Taiga off-guard.

"Ye-yes, thank you!"

"My pleasure."

* * *

They headed off to school when they finished and Saber followed them. He hung back so that the others were free to talk. Shirou fell in step with him.

"Why are you following us?"

"You never know when there will be an enemy, my Lord. I am trying to keep you safe."

"I'll be okay. Don't worry."

"All the same, my Lord. Precautions must be taken."

"Could you at least hide? You look conspicuous."

"Right away, my Lord."

At that instant, Saber dematerialized. Shirou let out a gasp but quickly clamped down on it. The sound did not escape the ears of the two women and it caused them to look back.

"Shirou?"

Sakura looked worriedly at Shirou.

"What happened? And where's Saber?"

Taiga immediately looked to the left and right.

"He uh... had to go buy something! He'll be back at home later."

They went on to the school and they all sat through homeroom. Shirou stole a glance at Rin Tohsaka who was staring out into the sky. During the next few subjects, Shirou kept looking at Rin Tohsaka to see any changes in her demeanor. He could see nothing worth noting. Suddenly, he heard a whisper.

"Lord Shirou."

The voice startled Shirou so much, he let out a cry. Issei Ryudo, the student council president and Shirou's friend, glanced at him and deduced that there was something really wrong with him. The teacher, however, was annoyed at having his class interrupted.

"Mr Emiya. Please translate sentence number 4."

"Ye-yes Sir! It's um... _Watashi wa hon wo mimasu ka._"

Shirou sank into his seat with a sigh. Saber spoke again.

"My Lord, one master is here. The one from last night. I can also feel the presence of her servant."

"Lay low, Saber and don't draw attention to yourself. They're not doing anything yet anyway."

"Yes, Lord Shirou."

The lunch bell rang. Shirou saw Rin Tohsaka pass by his classroom and head up to the roof. He followed her there. He saw her looking down at the grounds with her back to him. He took a step forward when Archer materialized and fired an arrow at him. Quick as a flash, Saber materialized as well and cut the arrow in two. Their eyes locked.

"Stand down Archer."

Archer relaxed at Rin Tohsaka's order.

"What do you want Shirou?"

"I just want to talk to you."

Saber sheathed his sword at Shirou's statement.

"Fine. You don't know anything do you?"

"No. What's going on?"

"The Holy Grail War."

"War? What for?"

Rin Tohsaka explained the purpose of the Holy Grail War where the winner of the war is able to wish for anything he wants. She explained that she was a magus and that magi were chosen to participate and summon what are called servants. Epic Spirits who have been recognized by humanity. Upon explaining everything about the war, Rin Tohsaka suddenly realized something.

"You haven't been registered as a master yet have you?"

"Uh no."

"Well, you'll have to do so. Come with me after class."

"Wait. How do I know that you're not fooling me?"

"Fine. We'll have a truce for now, how does that sound?"

"That sounds okay I guess."

"Don't worry, you can take your servant along."

"Where are we going?"

"To the one who oversees the War. Kirei Kotomine."

* * *

Kirei was in a church in the city. He explained everything Rin had explained before and registered Shirou as Saber's master.

"Is there anything more you want to ask?"

"Not really. Look, I'm not exactly interested in this Holy Grail."

"You can't back out now."

"I don't intend to kill anybody."

"Suit yourself."

They left the church after that short exchange.

"You can't hold on to those high and mighty morals, Shirou."

"Look, Rin, I was only dragged into this."

"We're in a truce and I can't have you wimping out on me when someone attacks us."

"Don't call me a wimp!"

"I can't babysit you all the time Shirou. You'll need to be ready for this."

They walked on in silence for the next few blocks. Shirou couldn't help but feel that Rin was right. Still, he promised that he wasn't going to kill any of the masters.

"You two look all cozy this evening."

The high pitched voice turned their heads to the street intersecting the one they were on. A small girl, she looked no older than ten, in a purple dress and cossack hat was standing there. Their eyes focused and saw that behind her stood a towering man with a shield and sword. He was wearing golden armor that covered his entire body. His helmet had a very familiar shape. His sandals were large and thick.

"Meet Berserker. He'll be the one to kill you today."

"That helmet."

Rin said this quietly. Shirou almost didn't hear it.

"What about it?"

"It's Greek."

"We're facing a Greek hero?"

"Seems like it. Archer."

Archer immediately appeared. Saber took no word from Shirou but appeared of his own accord. He drew his katana immediately and Archer already had an arrow ready. Shirou had a question.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot. My name is Ilyasviel von Einzbern. You may call me Ilya."

"Why are you after us?"

Rin snapped at this question.

"You idiot! Isn't it obvious why she's after us?"

"Bu-but."

"Not everyone's like you you know!"

Illyasviel tilted her head a bit.

"How sweet. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't wait anymore. Berserker, destroy them."

The large servant lumbered over and raised his sword. Saber immediately used the time to strike at his abdomen. The katana rang out as the two metals of sword and armor hit each other.

"Saber!"

"Archer! Aim for his eyes!"

Berserker swung the sword down. Archer jumped a little to the right and fired an arrow towards his eye. Rin dodged the rocks that came flying from the force of Berserker's blow. Berserker blocked his eye with his hand. The arrow bounced off as if it was rock.

"Berserker is one of the strongest servants around. You won't beat him with weak attacks like that."

Saber took the time to scan Berserker's entire body. Berserker swung the sword at Archer and missed. He then used his other hand to swat Archer out of the sky as he jumped. Archer landed several feet away. Saber stood his ground. Berserker brought down his sword on Saber. Saber sidestepped and used his katana to weaken the force of the blow. There weren't much rocks this time. He jumped up and Berserker's eyes followed him. However, it was a feint as he landed without even attempting to strike. Using his superior speed, Saber dashed forward to slash at Berserker's exposed neck. Saber felt his hand vibrate as his katana was knocked away. He was defensless against Berserker's next attack. Berserker swung the broad side of the sword at Saber. Arrows bounced off of him as Archer was already able to get up. Right before the blade hit, Shirou stepped between them.

"Dumb move, big boy."

Shirou was thrown against Saber and they were both tossed away. Rin ordered archer to pick Shirou up and escape. Saber, seeing that Rin had no other alternative, pulled out his wakizashi and thought to buy them time. Berserker fell for it.

"No you idiot! He's distracting you! Go after the masters!"

Ilya's shouts fell on deaf ears as Berserker swung at Saber. Saber dodged and ran for his katana. Soon, Archer was back.

"Archer!"

"Master's tending to Shirou."

"Is Lord Shirou all right?"

"He has some tough bruises. He'll need to rest. Meanwhile, we need to get away."

"Of course."

Saber kept Berserker busy and Archer fitted an arrow into his bow. He aimed at Berserker. In the moonlight, Saber could see that the bow had a metal string. It also seemed to be very heavy although Archer had no trouble with it.

"Now!"

Saber jumped away from Berserker.

"Draupadi!"

The launched arrow burst into flame and split into five fireballs. Berserker howled in the heat and the two servants were able to escape.

"It looks like we made good use of our truce."

Archer said this as he smiled. They were fast and Berserker could no longer catch up to them. Saber smiled back.

"Agreed."

_I now know the identity of Archer. Perhaps I should tell Lord Shirou._

* * *

**There it is. Archer's Noble Phantasm. What do you think?**

**See you again sometime!**


	5. A Sunday

**Apparently someone has figured out who Archer is. And, unlike the Anime or Type/Moon's original _eroge_ visual novel, I'm revealing him first.**

**This is a exposition chapter so feel free to understand the story.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**A Sunday**

Shirou awoke to the sounds of a sword cutting through the morning air. As he sat up, the sounds of clapping reached his ears. A wonderful aroma came from the yard. Shirou rubbed his eyes and went outside in his nightclothes. Taiga, Sakura and Rin were sitting at the side of the house as Saber demonstrated his skills with his katana. Archer was roasting something on a fire. He picked up a large piece of meat and threw it to Saber. In one swift motion, Saber cut the meat into pieces, and before they could touch the ground, arrows were fired by Archer. The arrows pierced the meat and stuck to a post of the house. Saber took the arrows and handed then to Archer who had them stuck in the ground near the fire to roast.

"You two are so amazing!"

Taiga's eyes were simply aglow with admiration. Sakura was smiling softly while she clapped. Rin had the faintest trace of a smile on her face. Saber seemed to enjoy what he was doing and Archer seemed to be getting along well with everyone. Shirou turned his head to look at the house and saw that different origami figures were waving in the breeze. There was a frog here, a swan there, and cranes above every door.

"Oh, good morning Shirou."

Sakura was the first to notice him. Taiga and Rin turned their heads to look.

"You're finally awake wimp."

"You got home last night and Rin and Archer carried you here."

Shirou was at a loss for words.

_How can I explain to them about the Holy Grail War. Witnesses were supposed to be killed weren't they?_

"I uh-"

Taiga cut him off.

"Rin explained everything. You fell asleep while cleaning the archery dojo."

"Shirou's really hard-working you know. I doubt that I've seen anyone take the time to clean that dojo like he has."

Taiga hugged him tight.

"Oh you make me so proud! Your father would be really happy too!"

"Uh yeah..."

Shirou stole a glance at Rin. Rin seemed surprised.

"Father?"

The moment was interrupted by a shout from Archer.

"Everyone! Get your bowls! The food is ready!"

Sakura stood up and went inside to get the bowls of rice. Archer placed the chicken and beef strips on a plate while Shirou took a bath. Taiga brought out the vegetables. Rin and Saber got the tea and teacups ready. In a few minutes, everything was set up outside. They ate their brunch very ahppily as they chatted away about random things. Saber made sure not to reach for the same meat as Taiga this time but the same could not be said of Archer.

"If you'll kindly let go, Ms T."

"This piece is mine, Archer."

"I had reached for it first."

"Not so!"

Shirou turned to whisper to Sakura.

"I sure hope that this doesn't happen often."

Sakura just smiled. The noise the two were making was a welcome relief to the usual quiet that surrounded the Emiya estate on Saturdays.

"I challenge you to a battle for this piece of meat!"

The challenge by Ms T surprised everyone. Saber even looked up.

"I accept!"

Archer stood up, chopsticks at the ready. Ms T promptly grabbed the meat and popped it into her mouth. Archer sat down onto the cushions and ran his hand through his braids.

"Ah. My mistake for letting my guard down."

Taiga had a smile on her face as if pleased with having deceived Archer. Saber laughed. This triggered a giggle from Sakura and a chuckle from Shirou. Soon, everyone save Rin was laughing.

* * *

Saber stared up at the sky as everyone went about doing what they saw fit. Archer and Shirou were having an archery contest and Shirou was losing. Rin had left after brunch and Sakura had to go do some shopping. Taiga stayed behind and decided to fall asleep in one of the rooms. Archer fired his last arrow and got another bull's eye while Shirou walked away, dejected. Archer called after him.

"Don't feel too bad, Shirou! I'm a hero known for my skills. It was understandable."

"I'm fine Archer. I'm going to have a talk with Saber."

"I will leave then. Master Rin may need me. Do a little more practice on your archery. You're already quite good at it."

"Thanks Archer."

Shirou walked over to the side of the house where he found Saber.

"Meditating, Saber?"

"Yes, Lord Shirou. Meditating is an important aspect of being a swordsman. It clears the mind."

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It is nothing, My Lord. Is there anything you wish to talk about?"

"I've been meaning to ask you, why do you want the Holy Grail? What are you going to wish for?"

"My life has been meaningful. I have no regrets, save one."

"What's that?"

"I wish to have been able to pass on my swordsmanship. As well as many of my thoughts. I am proud to have been renowned as a hero but I am no samurai or yojimbo. I am a mere rounin. Masterless samurai like me have no real claim to honor and pride. I long to have been able to serve a master."

"That's two wishes, Saber."

"So it is. My apologies, Lord Shirou."

"It's alright. So you accepted being able to join this war to be able to serve under a master."

"If I may, Lord Shirou, what are your reasons?"

"I-I'm not sure I have any, Saber. I only want to keep them safe; the people I care about, that is. There is this one thing."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I promised my father that I would become a hero. Someone that saves everyone. I've always believed that if I tried hard enough, I could save everyone who is in trouble."

Saber looked up at the sky.

"What is it, Saber?"

"You are noble and pure of heart, Lord Shirou, but I am afraid you may one day find that the world will not succumb to those views."

"Saber?"

"My days have long passed, My Lord, but wisdom one learns from life remains untarnished. I admire your nobility, may you be able to make your dream come true."

"I hope so too."

They sat in silence for a while before Saber spoke up.

"Lord Shirou, I have found out something very important last night."

"What is it Saber?"

"Archer's true identity. He is-"

"Arjuna."

Rin's voice surprised both men and thay looked up at the young woman. Rin promptly sat down beside Shirou.

"Archer's true identity, is Arjuna."

"True identity?"

"Come on Shirou, you can't actually expect there to be a hero named 'Archer', now do you?"

"Well..."

Rin gave an exasperated sigh.

"All servants have true identites. Their identities are hidden behind the names of their class, such as Archer, Saber, or Berserker."

"But why are they hidden?"

"You idiot. The true identity of a servant reveals his strengths and weaknesses. It would become too easy to make a plan that would destroy the servant."

"Then why'd you tell me that Archer is Arjuna?"

"Saber here was about to tell you anyway. Besides, we're in a truce aren't we?"

"How'd you find out, Saber?"

Saber sat up straight before answering the question.

"Archer used his Noble Phantasm last night so we could escape from Berserker. Draupadi. It is the name of his favorite wife."

"And his bow. He has another, stronger Noble Phantasm. It's the cloth he wears."

Rin added this fact nonchalantly.

"A Noble Phantasm?"

Rin gave another sigh.

"A Noble Phantasm is a weapon or symbol of the servant that contains immense magical power. It usually has a link to the servants themselves."

"So the Noble Phantasm could reveal a servant's identity."

"Right. Speaking of which, do you know, your servant's identity?"

"Well, no. Do you?"

"Not really. There are too many Japanese swordsmen known for their skills. Oda Nobunaga, and Yukimura Sanada are just two of the dozens I could name."

"Well, Saber, do you know who you are?"

"Of course, Lord Shirou."

"Don't tell me yet. What's your Noble Phantasm?"

"..."

"Saber?"

"I-I don't know."

Shirou was startled.

"Why not?"

"I came to this world not knowing it. I may have forgotten."

Rin looked up at Shirou.

"It's probably because you're such a novice magus. You didn't know anything about magi before right?"

"Actually, I know all about magi."

"What?"

"My father, Kitsurugu Emiya was a magus and he told me. He also told me that I could never become a real magus, but that I had one skill I had to perfect. I know reinforcement very well and I'm trying to perfect that."

"Don't tell me what you can do!"

"Why not? We're in a truce aren't we?"

"That doesn't mean that once the truce is over, I'll spare you."

"Oh."

"But about Saber, since he knows his identity, we could simply research his life and try to figure out his Noble Phatasm."

"Good idea."

"We won't do this today though. We'll do this tomorrow. right now, we should see what you can do with that reinforcement of yours."

"Wha-what?"

"I'll be back tonight to teach you how to be better at reinforcement."

"H-hey!"

Rin left quickly. Saber and Shirou sat in silence for a while. Saber spoke up after about ten minutes.

"Lord Shirou..."

"Huh? What is it, Saber?"

"You protected me last night."

"Oh. That. It was noth-"

"My Lord, I am a servant, that blow would not have killed me. I suggest you stay out of the fight next time and let me handle it."

"I don't want you to have to do it alone, Saber. Besides, we're a team, aren't we?"

"A... team?"

"Yeah. We don't do stuff alone, we do them together."

"But My Lord, you have no knowledge of swordsmanship. you would be dead in a second in a fight against servants."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I did not mean to offend, Lord Shirou, I merely wanted to say-"

"It's okay. I know what you mean. So why don't you teach me?"

"My Lord?"

"Teach me how to handle the sword then you won't have to worry as much about me."

"I must admit it is a novel idea."

"Then let's go!"

Shirou and Saber spent the rest of the afternoon on sword practice. Shirou couldn't handle Saber's superior technique and was repeatedly struck down. Still, they didn't take even one break due to Shirou's request. Rin arrived for dinner that night and dragged Shirou into the storehouse afterwards. She dropped a bag on the floor and revealed its contents.

"Lamps?"

"Of course. Since reinforcement's all you've got you should practice it. I want you to reinforce these lamps without breaking them."

Shirou tried but couldn't do it. He spent most of the night breaking lamps. Rin had left him alone to help him concentrate but no matter how many times he tried, the lamps kept breaking. Rin popped inside sometime later to tell Shirou that he could finally go to bed. Shirou walked in a daze to his room.

"Ow. After the sword training with Saber, I had to do reinforcement training with Rin. I think I just might die with this kind of day."

Shirou fell into his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately. Saber was sitting in the next room with his back to the wall. He slept in that position and waited for morning.

* * *

**I'll give you Archer's profile here!**

**Name: Arjuna**

****

**Class:** Archer**  
Master: **Rin Tohsaka  
**Sex:** Male**  
Alignment:** Chaotic Good  
Clothing: White shirt, Black pants, Colored cloth tied around his waist and falls to his ankles  
Body: Slightly dark skinned, long black hair in braids, well built.

**Talents:** Archery, Camping, Improvisation  
**Likes:** Women, Nature, Strong Bows  
**Dislikes:** Weak Bows, Weak Enemies, Storms

**Noble Phantasm:** B+  
**Strength:** C  
**Endurance:** D  
**Agility:** B  
**Mana:** B+  
**Luck:** D

**Noble Phatasms:**

**Draupadi: The Five Brother's Passion**

Level: B

Description: An anti-unit Phantasm. Named after the favorite wife of Arjuna. Even though he had won the hand of Draupadi, Arjuna's love for his brothers was so great that he decided to share her amongst them. Hence, his heavy metal-strung bow contains the passion of the five brothers for each other and Draupadi. A powerful bow requiring a lot of strength to draw back. It can fire phantasm arrows or invoke a special effect. A modified Agniastra called Pāṇḍavāstra, named for his brothers and him; it splits into five Rank [B] fireballs, thus the power of the five brothers is realized. This effect is inherent in the Noble Phantasm and only works with it.

**Spṛadh**** Yathārthatā**: The Contest of Accuracy

Level: A

Description: An anti-unit Noble Phantasm. Archer wears an embroidered memory cloth about his waist; it reminds him of the incident when he won the hand of his favorite wife Draupadi. He had to shoot an arrow through the eye of a wooden fish as it hung from the ceiling, and was only allowed to aim using the reflection of the target in a pool of oil. An attack that destroys opposing powers to achieve great things. By surrounding himself and the target with his memory cloth, he activates a bounded field similar to a Marble Phantasm that recreates the events in that contest of accuracy. The victim is hung from the ceiling by chains and Arjuna must aim at them using their reflection in a pool of oil beneath them. In addition to doing high damage, it will cancel magic effects or Noble Phantasms rank [C] or lower


	6. School at Night

**Leap250 has been updating his story frequently. He has also been getting very good reviews.**

**I can't let myself fall back behind a friend now, could I?**

**In this chapter, Shirou meets Rider for the first time. Let's see what happens, shall we?**

**

* * *

**

**School at Night**

_My body feels so heavy._

Shirou tried to concentrate on his textbook but his mind kept focusing on the state of his body.

_Saber wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't hold back. And Rin's having me train in reinforcement so much; I'm so tired._

Shirou stifled a yawn and looked over at Issei. He was busy concentrating on his work. Shirou attempted to concentrate as well. Soon, the lunch bell rang. Rin came in and passed by Shirou's desk on her way out.

_"Meet me at the rooftop after school is over."_

Shirou looked up only to see Rin walking quickly to the door. Shirou opened the lunch Sakura and Saber made for him. He sighed. He had Saber stay back at home as he felt he might be disturbed by Saber's reports if he felt anything weird around the school.

_"Lord Shirou, I must go with you! I have a very bad feeling of the school!"_

_"Stay here Saber, it'll be fine!"_

_Come to think of it, I did feel a little heavy when I came through the gates. Must just be from all the work I've needed to do._

Shirou relaxed and began eating. The day went on uneventfully and Shirou soon found himself on the roof with Rin.

"Hey, I got you something to drink."

"Maybe next time you should ask what I like before getting me anything."

"Sure, Princess. I'll do better next time."

"I like tea."

"Huh? Oh."

They watched the slow sunset for few moments. Shirou was the first to speak.

"I never relly knew you."

"What?"

"You were the A student, Rin Tohsaka. You were the popular girl, but I never really knew you."

"I guess that's just the way I like it. I'mnot very good with people. Even when my father died, I wasn't affected."

"I don't think so."

"Huh?"

"When it's someone important or close to you, I don't think you can just say that you weren't affected. You are affected. Maybe that's just me though."

"Yes. Maybe."

"So what did you want me up here for?"

"There are a number of seals here."

"Seals?"

"Yes. Magic seals. We have to find and destroy them or else the school will be completely sealed within its magic."

"So how do we find them?"

"We start by feeling around for areas where the air is heavier or different."

"You mean like there?"

Shirou pointed to a spot near them.

"It's not that easy Shirou."

Rin walked over anyway and placed her hand on the floor. She gave a small gasp.

"Well what do you know. You might actually have a knack for this."

"Thanks."

"Come on. Tell me where you feel it."

Rin and Shirou spent the rest of the day running around the school building looking for the seals. They found them in different areas such as blackboards, underneath seats, on windows, and even in the men's comfort room. As night began to set in, Rin said good-bye to Shirou at the school's gate. Shirou watched Rin run off into the night and remembered to get a radio that the Student Council President, Issei Ryudo, had him fix.

"I think I left it in the archery dojo."

He got the radio and ran outside. Shirou heard a rustling as he stepped outside. He stopped immediately and decided to find the source of the sound. He jumped into the trees and walked carefully forward. The rustling seemed to come from farther away. He followed deeper and deeper into the woods. Suddenly, the rustling stopped. Shirou waited for a few more seconds before turning back. Just as he did an about face, A sword slashed at him. He fell down out of surprise, accidentally avoiding the sword. Shirou looked up and saw a man in armor with one sword in his hand and another sheathed at his hip. The armor shone in the moonlight that came through the leaves. Shirou could make out a coat of arms on the cape of the man. He was slightly tan. The man lifted his sword and brought it down on Shirou. Shirou closed his eyes and waited for the sickening sound of steel ripping through flesh and bone. Instead, he heard the sound of steel on steel. He opened his eyes again and found Saber standing over him with his sword crossing the sword wielded by the man in armor.

"Lord Shirou!"

Shirou ,still holding the radio, scrambled to his feet. I'm alright Saber. How did you get here?"

"When you were not home at the usual time, I came here. I was almost too late."

"Thanks, Saber."

"It is my honor, My Lord."

The man in armor jumped back and muttered under his breath.

"A servant."

Saber held his sword in front of him.

"Who are, you, servant?"

"I am Rider. You must be Saber."

"Yes indeed."

"This is a most interesting development. I am not to engage you. I am afraid I must postpone a battle against such a swordsman until later. _Adios, amigos!_"

Saber sheathed his sword and turned to Shirou.

"We must discuss this with Lady Rin."

"I guess so. Thanks for the help, Saber."

"Once again, it is my honor."

"Let's go home."

* * *

Shirou found Rin absent in school the next day and wondered at that. Saber had decided to come with Shirou to school and noted Archer's absence as well. Saber was wearing jeans and a collared shirt that Taiga had bought for him the day before. Shirou met him near the school gate.

"Archer was supposed to be watching the school."

"I agree. I heard Lady Rin give him that specific order."

"I think we'll see her later toady though. We have reinforcement practice."

* * *

Shirou wasn't mistaken. They arrived at home and found Rin sipping tea with Archer.

"This tea is quite good, Sakura."

"Why thank you, Archer."

Rin looked up and saw Shirou coming in.

"Oh hello, Shirou. I hope you don't mind, but I've decided to stay here for a while. I"ve already taken the liberty of choosing my room."

"Don't I have a say in this?"

Saber put a hand on Shirou's shoulder.

"Apparently not, Lord Shirou."

"Dinner's ready!"

At that instant, Taiga came through the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to finish checking some tests!"

"Come on in Fuji-nee."

Shirou said this with a shaky voice.

"Mmmm! Smells delicious, Sakura!"

* * *

"What! I can't have you two staying in the same house!"

Taiga exploded when Sakura explained why Rin was there.

"Uhh, it's only temporary."

"No! I can't have two of my students in the same house!"

Shirou fell back as Taiga reached over the table to stare directly at Shirou. Shirou looked at Rin who was quietly sipping tea beside him.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes please."

Rin straightened up and propped herself on the table using her two hands.

"Ms. Fujimura, I only needed a place to stay as my house is being renovated. As soon as it's finished, I'll go back."

"But Shirou is a man and you're a woman."

"What about Sakura then? Don't you leave her alone here with Shirou a lot?"

Sakura blushed.

"Well that's different! I trust Sakura!"

"How is that different? Don't you trust me?"

"Well I do. But-"

"Then there shouldn't be any problem."

"I can't have my students in one house!"

"I have nowhere else to stay so I guess there's just nothing we can do."

In the end, Rin won the discussion and Shirou was able to relax. Still, he was bothered by the fact that another master would have a servant in the school so he brought the subject up with Rin as he trained in reinforcement.

"Another servant. Rider class."

"..."

"Focus Shirou! I thought I sensed a master or servant in the school. We'll have to check it out soon."

* * *

**Hey Guys! From now on, Fate Retold and its sequel, yes there will be a sequel, will be a joint project with Die Waffen Beherrschen Dieter.**

**So tune in!**


	7. Match at the Ryudo Temple

**Since all the servants are already there, I figured I'd let you meet Assassin. As in the anime, Saber confronts Assassin at the Ryudo Temple.**

* * *

**Match at the Ryudo Temple**

Shirou walked home from school with Issei Ryudo, Student Council President.

"Thanks for fixing the radio, Shirou."

"No problem, Issei."

"Have you heard about those gas leaks all over town?"

"Yeah. That's been happening a lot lately."

_And gas isn't the cause of it._

"We'd better be careful."

"Say, Issei."

"What?"

"Have you heard about anything unusual happening?"

"Nothing so far, but..."

"Is anything wrong?"

"A girl is staying at the temple right now. Usually we don't let women stay there but this one is by a request. Since then, we've been hearing strange things at night. Might just be the animals though."

"Yeah. I have to go home now, or Fuji-nee's going to get mad at me for keeping her hungry."

"Yeah that sounds a lot like her. See you, Shirou."

* * *

"Strange things?"

"Do you think it could be a master?"

"It might be. Focus on your reinforcement for now."

"I am."

Another lamp broke. Rin sighed. She left and came back minutes later carrying a small gem.

"Swallow this."

"What?"

"It'll let you control your energy a little bit more. It might help you in training."

Shirou swallowed the red gem. Pretty soon his body began burning. He focused and tried very hard to keep standing. Rin began to talk.

"I've noticed that the reason you fail at reinforcement is because you make a new magic circuit every time. Once you make a magic circuit there should be a switch that toggles it on or off. After teaching someone to make a magic circuit, the next step is to teach them how to switch it on."

Shirou was too focused on keeping himself upright to answer.

"Your teacher must not have taught you that so you risk death everytime you try reinforcement."

Rin had him resume training.

"I can't see how I'm supposed to do this with my body in the state it's in."

"See? you can talk. That's surprising. The gem just flipped your magic circuit open so it's running at full power. Soon you'll be able to switch it off just by will."

Rin left him alone for the rest of the night. Shirou trained his reinforcement until very late in the night.

"I did it! Hoo! I'm tired. Might as well go to bed."

Shirou set aside all the lamps and carried the reinforced one back into the house. Rin offered to help him to his room. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Archer stood watch over the school the next day. Rin checked up on him at lunch.

"Has our mystery master revealed himself?"

"Not yet, Master."

"Keep a sharp eye out for anything that shouldn't be moving."

"Of course."

Shirou had Saber take a stroll around the area. Saber surveyed the woods nearby and found nothing but the tracks from a three days ago. He took his time and reported to Shirou and Rin after the day was over.

"I've found nothing worth noting, Lord Shirou."

Rin spoke before Shirou could acknowledge Saber.

"Well, I wasn't really expecting anything. The servant must have been there only that night. He could be watching from a different place."

"Master, do you think we should check out the Ryudo temple?"

"Maybe not yet. Not until we know who's there."

Saber walked quietly beside Shirou as Shirou, Archer, and Rin discussed plans on how to lure the other master in the school out.

"Maybe we could try to just ask around?"

"You moron! Of course we can't just ask around! Not everybody knows about Magi and Magic, you know!"

"Lord Shirou,"

Saber had stopped a few paces back. Shirou and Rin turned around.

"I'm afraid I forgot to get Lady T something from the store. Please practice your stance and swing alone. I will be back before you know it."

"Saber?"

Saber had run off. Shirou scratched his head for a moment before heading back home.

"I wonder what Fuji-nee wanted."

* * *

Saber ran off to the temple. He approached the steps carefully and cautiously. Materializing his normal servant's wear, he climbed the stairs to the temple. Halfway up he heard a sound. He pulled out his katana. The area was quiet. He walked forward again. He stopped when he saw a figure with a spear standing in front of the gate.

"Which servant are you? Is that you, Lancer?"

"No. I am Assassin."

Assassin stepped forward. He was wearing black cloth representative of a ninja but he wore a samurai's shoulder plates. He also carried around a katana and a wakizashi in a fashion similar to Saber's. His face was hidden befind a Japanese _oni_ mask and he wore a samurai's helmet.

"And you must be Saber. Right? Musashi?"

"So you remember. Hanzo."

"Miyamoto Musashi. You betrayed Master Ieyasu. I cannot forgive you for that. I did not think I would ever meet you in a Holy Grail War. I will relish killing you."

"You ended the war by killing Oda Nobunaga. You had done a great deed. You obtained honor and glory for that act. Why go after me?"

"I was the loyal servant and general of Master Ieyasu. You disgraced us by swtiching sides again and again although you were an asset."

"I had no real master. You of all people know that I am a rounin. It was advantageous to me to move to the Toyotomi house."

"You're disgraceful."

"You're one to talk, Oni-Hanzo."

"Silence! In any event, I cannot let you pass. You might as well turn back now."

"And turn my back to you, ninja? Do you take me for a fool?"

"An even bigger one since I last saw you. You cannot win against me."

"Those words sealed your fate, Hattori Hanzo. Prepare to meet your doom."

"You will regret this night, and I will enjoy it!"

Assassin thrust his spear at Saber who parried it by using the blunt end and slashing at Assassin almost immediately afterwards. His sword fell short and before he could get another strike in, Assassin swung the spear forcing him to move back. Assassin never left the gate while Saber repeatedly tried to get within striking distance. Assassin was able to hold him at bay. Saber tried one more tactic. He dashed forward and stopped just outside of Assassin's reach. As he expected, Assassin swung the spear and missed giving him a chance to dash forward and strike at his opponent. Assassin side stepped and jumped into the trees. Saber could feel his presence but could no longer see him.

"You coward! Come back here at once!"

"You forget that it is the tradition of ninja to strike from the shadows."

Saber kept his guard up while looking around.

"Which is why I will have no trouble defeating you."

Saber turned just in time to see a spear coming at him from the trees. He sidestepped and cut the shaft in half.

"Is that all you've go-"

Saber could feel steel on his left shoulder for an instant. Blood spurted from the spot.

_Did he slash me?_

Another came from the back of his leg. He spun around desperately, trying to find Assassin. He took hit after hit and pretty soon he was bathing in blood.

* * *

"Saber's not back yet?"

Shirou walked into the room, toweling his hair. Rin was drinking tea with Archer.

"Fuji-nee didn't show up either."

Rin put down her cup.

"He seemed pretty serious when we were talking about the servant at the temple."

"You don't think he went there, do you?"

"He might have."

"But why?"

"The way I see it there are only two servants left. Caster and Assassin. He must have gone there to find out who it was."

"He might not be safe out there alone! Let's go after him!"

* * *

Saber could barely see. The blood gushing from his forehead was now running down his eyes. He mustered all his strength and was finally able to stop Assassin. Their katanas gleamed in the pale moonlight. Saber could see a little but he was sure that what he was seeing was not Assassin. It was a demon just like the _Oni_ of myth and rumor. He wiped the blood off of his eyes and he saw clearly that it was indeed Assassin but his body had been transformed. Assassin jumped back and the moon showed Saber what he was up against. Assassin's muscles were grossly bulging like they were pumped full of air. His mask was still on his face giving the impression of an actual demon.

"You stopped me. Impressive. But in your state, you cannot do anything."

Assassin rushed forward again. In a split second, Saber saw a cherry tree.

"Sakura."

Something in his brain switched on and he remembered.

"Come at me! Ikebana!"

Assassin screamed his Noble Phantasm to invoke all of its power.

"Oni-Hanzo!"

Saber made a series of slashes and in an instant, Assassin was stopped in his tracks.

"Damn you Musashi. I have to retreat."

Assassin disappeared from view. Saber collapsed on the steps.

* * *

"Is he alright?"

"I've finished with the wounds. They weren't deep. They were made more to sting and stop action rather than to kill."

Saber stirred in his bed. He could hear the voices of Rin and Shirou in the other room. Archer was sitting in the room with his back to the wall. Saber sat up.

"Awake now, I see. You had us worried there. You were drenched in blood and dirt got all over you. Master Rin! He's up!"

Archer stood up to open the door. Rin and Shirou came in.

"Are you alright?"

Shirou sat beside Saber carrying a tray of food.

"It's breakfast so you've got to eat."

"Thank you, Lord Shirou."

Rin wasn't quite so gentle.

"What happened back there, Saber?"

"I met with another servant. He is skilled."

"A servant!"

"Yes, Lady Rin. Assassin. He is Hattori Hanzo."

"The assassin of Oda Nobunaga!"

"Indeed."

Shirou got a thought.

"Speaking of identities, we never remembered to ask Saber who he was."

"I forgot to do some research on him! I was too busy teaching you reinforcement."

"Well, Saber?"

Saber swallowed a piece of meat.

"I am Miyamoto Musashi."

"Musashi! The person who wrote The Book of the Five Rings?!"

"Indeed, My Lord."

"It makes sense, Shirou," interjected Rin, "He is pretty good with a sword. And he is a rounin. But you still can't remember your Noble Phantasms can you?"

"Actually, Lady Rin, I remember two."

* * *

**I've had this in thought for some time now so here's Saber's Stats. I put in Assassin's as well.**

**Name: Miyamoto Musashi**

**Class: Saber  
Master: Shirou Emiya  
Sex: Male  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Clothing: White Hakama, blue male's kimono, peach cloth belt  
Body: Sino-Asian, Well-toned body, average height, hair tied in traditional Japanese Top-knot**

**Talents: Swordsmanship, Ikebana, Origami, Calligraphy, different martial arts  
Likes: Training, Good winds, writing  
Dislikes: Dishonorable tactics, weak opponents**

**Noble Phantasm: A  
Strength: B+****  
Endurance: C+  
Agility: A  
Mana: C  
Luck: E**

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Ikebana: Way of the Flower**

Level: B

Description: An anti-unit Kiaijutsu. A disciplined art form in which nature and humanity are brought together. The unification of the body, mind, spirit, and the world through patience and reverence. Applying kado (lit. Way of the Flower) to the sword, a complex pattern is slashed in the air. A noble and refined art that is normally considered too impractical for most to use beyond kata. Due to the high level of complexity required to perform this art, numerous slashes are made at high speed, allowing for high probability of parrying and counterstriking. More of a technique than a Noble Phantasm but the skill needed to execute it as well as Saber's mastery of different art forms grants it the title of Noble Phantasm. It can be resisted by attacks Rank [A+], forcing Musashi to halt the technique and either block or dodge.

**Shodou: Praise the Master's Name**

Level: B+

Description: An anti-unit Kiaijutsu. The transcription art of Japan, a beautiful composition of the language. The realization of the concept of the force behind words and the power that lies within titles and names. By tracing the characters for one's name with their sword in the air, projection of their force of will is achieved; therefore, by using his name, Miyamoto Musashi (宮本 武蔵), he can project his own spiritual will onto his target. A noble and refined art that is normally considered too impractical for most to use beyond kata. Due to the speed required to actualize this technique, most cannot perform this properly. Ten strokes making the kanji miya (宮), five strokes making the kanji moto (本), eight strokes making the kanji mu (武), and seventeen strokes making the kanji sashi (蔵), all completed within just under a second. More than just a series of organized slashes, it is a channeling of ki through the user into the sword, carrying the iron will of the swordsman and projecting it. The stronger the resolution of will within the swordsman, the more effective it is. More of a technique than a Noble Phantasm but the skill needed to execute it as well as Musashi's mastery of different art forms grants it the title of Noble Phantasm. It can be resisted by Rank B+ defenses, and can be dodged and/or avoided by Rank A agility or Rank A Precognition. Saber has different variations for this technique. He will sometimes write "Musashi" surrounded by a circle or "maru."

**Name: Hattori Hanzo**

**Class:** **Assassin  
Master: Unknown  
Sex: Male  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Clothing: Black Ninja outfit, Samurai helmet and shoulder pads, oni mask  
Body: muscular body. Other parts unknown.**

**Talents: Strategical warfare, assassination, leadership  
Likes: Dark nights, servitude, ruthless plans  
Dislikes: Traitors, foiled plans**

**Noble Phantasm: B  
Strength: C  
Endurance: B  
Agility: A+  
Mana: D  
Luck: E**

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Satsui no Oni-Hanzo: The Half-Hidden Demon's Murderous Intent**

Level: B

Description: A support Phantasm. Assassin calls on the nature of the oni demon and goes into a trance where he is able to assess a situation quickly and formulate a ruthless plan of attack. The state of power of this Noble Phantasm depends on Assassin's emotional state. Oni, hidden spirits bringing misfortune, disaster, and death. Taking on the forms of many things to deceive, their true form was of an ogre that would devour humans. Fearsome monsters wielding iron clubs, kanabō, capable of crushing men. Oni-Hanzō was rumored to be able to enter a state where he became "Oni-ni-Kanabō", or "an ogre with an iron club"- he was seemingly undefeatable, crushing all those who faced him under his iron spear in a murderous trance. More of an application of aikijutsu but the mental discipline needed to induce this mental state as well as its importance in the forming of Oni-Hanzō's legend classifies it as a noble phantasm. This allows him to quickly access the situation, formulate a plan of attack, and then execute it with high probability of success.


	8. A Visit From Ilyasviel

**Saber's brush with Assassin at the temple has thoroughly drained him! I hope you liked both characters!**

**Please leave a review on your way out. **

**Thank you very much!**

**

* * *

**

**A Visit from Ilyasviel**

"Lord Shirou, you must focus your attacks on an opponent's weak point. At the time after his attack, the opponent is left defenseless on many points. Use that time to attack. Again."

Shirou dealt an overhead blow which was parried by Saber. Shirou ducked to avoid the horizontal slash that was inevitable. Shirou opened an attack on Saber's lower body from his position. Saber jumped back.

"Very good, Lord Shirou. Such thinking is important in a battle especially since it involves thinking for split seconds only."

"Saber, are you sure you're okay? You've been moving a little slow today."

"I am quite fine, My Lord. You need not worry about me."

"Maybe we should take a break."

Saber hesitated. He composed himself and answered.

"No, My Lord, it is better to finish your training for today."

Shirou picked up the bamboo sword and faced Saber.

"If you say so, Sensei."

* * *

"These are..."

Rin was looking for some things in the shed when she stumbled upon several objects.

"These things are projected."

"Master?"

Archer had followed her inside.

"Shirou's been projecting these things all this time."

"And he doesn't know this?"

"Of course not. The idiot."

"What are you planning to do, Master?"

"He's going to have to learn projection if he wants to fight."

"And you're going to teach it to him?"

"Of course."

"Good luck with that, Master."

* * *

Shirou leaned against the wall. Sweat trickled down his face as he panted heavily.

"Lord Shirou, are you quite alright?"

"Just... a bit... tired."

"Perhaps you should rest."

"Yes. Maybe I should."

Shirou slowly let his body down in the middle of the room. Right before his head hit the floor, Rin came shouting from outside.

"Shirou! Get out here will you!"

Shirou snapped to attention. He drooped his shoulders and dragged himself outside.

"What is it?"

"We're going to have a little extra training."

"Bu-but I-"

"No buts! You're going to learn something new!"

Shirouh sighed and followed Rin. Saber watched them go inside the shed and went back to his room. He plopped down on the floor and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Projection is a magical art that allows you to create something out of nothing."

"I... can do that?"

"You seem to have been doing it for some time now."

"I can't even do elementary magic but you're saying I can make something out of nothing?"

"Yes I am. Now focus and start on your training."

* * *

Archer was left to his own devices with his master training with Shirou and Saber sleeping. He decided to prepare tea for himself. He found Sakura in the kitchen preparing tea.

"Oh hi, Archer. Is there anything you want?"

"Oh uh. I was just going to prepare some tea to drink."

"Nevermind, Archer, I'm almost done. You can have some."

"Thank you, Sakura, but wouldn't that be rude of me?"

"Of course not."

"Well, I'll prepare the cups, then."

"Oh I can do that."

"Let me. Please. It's the least I can do to thank you."

Sakura just smiled and nodded her head. Archer soon had the cups set up and waited for Sakura to serve the tea. He soon heard the whistling of the kettle and not long after, Sakura was pouring tea into the cups.

"Sakura,"

Archer looked at Sakura while swirling his cup as if it were a glass of wine.

"How long have you been coming here?"

"Sakura put her cup down before replying.

"Maybe a year and a half."

"So you've been here for a while. What caused it all? Did Shirou do something stupid?"

"Well, no. He had an accident and got one of his shoulders burnt. So Ms. Fujimura asked me to help her take care of him. I got used to coming here I ended up liking it."

"I see. He is an excellent archer for his age. Do you practice archery too?"

"Yes. He used to be in the school's archery club before the accident. He also once beat our captain in a contest."

"I see."

"What about you, Archer?"

"Hm?"

"We don't know much about you. Where are you from?"

"Well... That is..."

Archer sighed.

"I'm from India. I came here as a request from Master Rin's family. I was ordered to be her bodyguard."

"What about your family?"

"Well, I had to leave my wife and brothers behind but they understand."

"You have brothers?"

"Four of them actually. They're pretty swell guys."

"That must be fun."

"It sure was... is interesting with them around. Say... Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to teach you a little bit more of archery?"

"You would do that? But no. I simply can't ask you to."

"Nonsense. I won't be doing anything for a while and you don't have to cook yet, so it's quite alright with me."

* * *

Archer saw Sakura off that night as Shirou and Rin were still in the shed. Sakura didn't wait to eat dinner but left as soon as she and Archer had everything set up. Archer walked up to the shed and knocked at the door.

"Master? Dinner is ready."

The door opened and Rin came out first.

"Did Sakura make it?"

"Yes Master, but she seemed to be in a hurry as she left after cooking dinner and preparing the table."

"So She's gone?"

"Yes."

Rin walked to the house while Archer looked inside. Nothing seemed to have change but Shirou stumbled out soon after. He seemed weak and drained.

"Shirou? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine."

Shirou walked clumsily to the house. Archer closed the shed and called Saber. They all sat down and enjoyed the food that Sakura had prepared. After dinner, they all sat outside and began to plan for future battles. Archer and Saber discussed their Noble Phantasms and their strengths with Rin and Shirou. They were interrupted by the ringing of the house's bounded field.

"All buddy buddy with people now, Rin?"

They all looked up at the source of the sing song voice. Ilyasviel von Einzbern was standing about twenty meters away from them across the yard. Berserker materialized behind her.

"Well I'm sorry Rin but I'll have to kill you all now."

"Archer!"

"Right away, Master!"

Archer immediately materialized his bow and fired an arrow at Berserker. Berserker blocked it with his shield. Saber rushed forward to distract him.

"Saber wait! You're not ready yet!"

Shirou shouts as Saber ignores him. Shirou drops to his knees in exhaustion. Rin holds him up and props him against a beam.

"You can't fight like this, Shirou."

Rin prepares a gem.

_It probably won't work... but I have to try._

A gem containing magical energy poured into it everyday for seventeen years. That same gem was thrown against Berserker in the hopes of stopping him. Saber jmped aside to allow the passage of the gem. The pure, unrefined magical energy strikes Berserker but the giant doesn't flinch.

"Is that all, Rin?" Berserker this is getting tiring. Squash them all now."

Saber slices at his legs hoping to topple him at least but the sword stops upon hitting skin. The blade rings. Archer doesn't stop firing. None of the attacks worked. Archer stops and faces Rin.

"Master."

"Archer?"

"I have one more Noble Phantasm that should break through his defenses."

"You didn't tell me about this?!"

"I wanted to keep it a secret since it requires so much magical energy. I would have to refrain from battling for at least a week."

Saber kept dodging Berserker's blows but it was clear that he was not up to par.

"Okay Archer. Do it!"

Archer dematerializes his Draupadi bow and materializes a larger, and more ornately carved bow. It was of many colors and one feels hot just by looking at it. Archer materializes a yellow arrow. He fits it carefully into the string. He takes some time to draw it back. All the while, Saber is getting closer and closer to getting hit. The Bow is charged with overwhelming amounts of prana. The Arrow begins to light up.

"Gandiva!"

Berserker picks Saber up and throws him across the yard to Archer. Archer sees the action and points the bow up. Saber crashes into him and the arrow is fired. At that moment, a sound like thunder echoed in the yard and even Ilyasviel covered her ears. Berserker howled as the noised threatened to destroy his hearing. A beam of light escapes from the bow and the city is lit up as if it were daytime. Shirou and Rin cover their eyes.

"Berserker! It's too dangerous here! We retreat!"

Ilyasviel was carried off by Berserker. When everyone opened their eyes. A star could be seen shinig brightly in the sky. It soon petered out. Still, the ringing in their ears wouldn't stop.

"What was that?"

* * *

**So here it is. Archer's REAL Noble Phantasm:**

**Gandiva: Might of Mahabharata**

**Rank: A++, Divine**

**Description:** An Anti-Fortress Phantasm. Given to the great warrior Arjuna by the Hindu Fire God Agni, it is an unbreakable beautiful gilded bow adorned the colors of Heaven and Earth. It fires arrows of enormous spiritual force capable of wounding even gods themselves. It fires a shot that yields thousands of times the force of a normal arrow. The Divine power of the bow causes the arrow to behave more of a beam than a projectile and is capable of woulding even gods themselves. The arrow travels at lightspeed and illuminates a large area due to the combustion effect it causes in the surrounding air. The speed of the arrow causes a vacuum that pulls in air at a hypersonic speed creating a sound like that of thunder. It cuts through A++ defenses and is capable of destroying several buildings at once. It cannot pierce defenses made by more than the power of one god. It is anti-fortress although it's attack radius is smaller than other such Phantasms because the air that is pulled in by the vacuum is strong enough to suck in anything not stuck in the earth. The objects fall into the burning wake of the arrow and are partially incinerated.

**Hope you liked the Chapter!**


	9. Fear Dome Destroyed

**We've seen Archer at his best with his bow, Gandiva. Now let's see if they can stand up to Rider with a weakened Archer and an only-just-recovered Saber.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Fear Dome Destroyed**

Shirou woke up early and went to prepare breakfast.

"5:30 as usual."

Rin and Saber soon came around. Sakura and Taiga sat around the table while waiting for the meal. Archer was busy waching television. The news was the same. Gas leaks left people in a coma over in Shinto on the other side of the city.

"Breakfast is ready."

"I won't eat as usual."

Rin sat beside Archer and listened to the news as well.

"MMMMM! Shirou's western is really good!"

Taiga was waving her fork around wildly as she ate. She had that look of someone who thoroughly enjoyed the food.

"Careful Fuji-nee! You might poke an eye out with that!"

Sakura ducked a bit more as she ate and Shirou leaned back. Soon they were done but Shirou hadn't changed into his school uniform yet.

"Come on Shirou! You'll be late!"

"I'm not going to school for a while, Fuji-nee."

"Well okay..."

"..."

A few seconds of silence ensues.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SCHOOL?"

The explosion came from Rin rather than from Taiga. Even Taiga was taken aback.

"Well, it's cold. So my wound is acting up."

Taiga looks at him intently.

"I'm sure you're lying, but there has to be a good reason. So I'll trust you."

Shirou sighed in relief. As they leave, Rin looks back at Shirou as if telling him not to do anything stupid. She leaves quietly and closes the door. Shirou turns to Saber seriously.

"Let's go to the dojo. We'll practice there."

Saber followed. As they walked, Saber spoke up.

"My Lord, I agree with you that training is important but should your studies suffer just for this one thing?"

Shirou turned around. He faced Saber with a smile on the corner of his lips.

"This is only temporary, Saber. I just need to learn how to fight and defeat Berserker. I don't know how long our truce with Rin will last but we can't rely on that."

"I see. Then I shall teach you, Lord Shirou."

* * *

Rider made sure the last seal was in place. Shinji stood by and held a red book in his hands.

"So, is it all ready?"

"Yes, Master. We should be able to activate it whenever you would wish."

"Great. We'll show that Tohsaka what for."

* * *

Rin came down the stairs and walked through the school yard. She thought she saw familiar figures by the gate. As she walked closer, she realized that it was Matou Shinji and Sakura. Matou Shinji seemed to be holding Sakura by the wrist and Sakura was trying to twist it away.

"-going back there! Understand?"

"Ugh. Let go brother. That hurts."

"I'm not letting go until I'm sure that you're not going back there!"

"But I like it there!"

"No!"

Rin nonchalantly steps up.

"Hi Shinji, Sakura."

"Oh. Um. Hi Tohsaka."

Matou Shinji releases Sakura's hand.

"Tohsaka. What do you want? Did you change your mind?"

"I would never change my mind, Shinji. Especially not for you. Interesting how you can't seem to manage me so you manhandle your sister."

"Why you!"

Matou Shinji stopped himself. He resumed his proud attitude and smirked.

"Fine. Go home Sakura. Don't pass by his house."

Sakura nodded and silently thanked Rin for her help. She ran off.

Rin left the gate without so much as a second glance at Matou Shinji.

_I'll get you one day, Shinji. For everything you've ever done to Sakura._

* * *

The day went on as usual and as Shirou, Saber, Rin and Archer were about to go to their rooms, or in Archer's case, return to spirit form, Rin thought to inform Shirou of the day's happenings.

"Shirou."

Shirou turned around at the sudden mention of his name. Rin hesitated but decided to go on with it anyway.

"Shinji talked to me today. He's a master."

"Shinji!"

"He wanted me to join him in a truce. He told me that you were useless."

"How does he know that I'm a master?"

"He didn't. But when I asked him he said 'You just told me.' It really annoys me."

"What did you say to him?"

"I rejected him of course. Just like the past year."

"I see."

"He's Rider's master."

"And what about the school? You said there was a master there?"

"He said he wasn't responsible for the bounded field. There must be another master. All the same, we'll need to plan to find this master. I'm skipping school tomorrow on as well."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Winning this War is important to me too, you know."

"I see. Well okay then, Rin."

* * *

The next day was a Sunday which left them time for training. It was an uneventful day and they'd decided to let Saber rest for a little longer. rin and Archer did reconnaisance that evening but found nothing.

The following day, a Monday, Rin left the house after Shirou cooked lunch saying she was going to buy groceries for dinner. Shirou wiped his face. He still felt the beatings of his training with Saber.

"You have learned to sense movement and threat, Lord Shirou. So much so that I have had to increase my efforts lately."

"You've been holding back?"

"You would not have had time to strike if I did not."

"Ugh."

"I merely needed to teach you what a battle is like. A battle between people. Imagine me at full strength against you. That is what you will be fighting against. Are you sure you still want to fight by my side?"

"I can barely give you magical energy so, yes."

"I see. Please excuse me, My Lord. I must sleep."

"I see."

* * *

Shirou was cleaning the kitchen when the phone rang. He ran to get it. It was Shinji Matou.

"Shirou?"

"Shinji?"

"Yeah. Good. I got you. I suppose Rin's told you I'm a master?"

"Yeah, she has."

"I want you to come here."

"I can't just leave. And what if you attack me?"

"I wouldn't do that! And I just want to talk to you. About a truce."

"But if I came to school now-"

"It's sixth period. You can make it. It's only Tiger anyway."

Shirou gritted his teeth and made a decision.

"Fine. Wait for me."

* * *

Shirou took his bicycle. He rode all the way to school. As he entered the gates he felt an unearthly chill. He carried on running. He ran to the third floor where their rooms were located.

"2-C."

He said to himself. The classroom next to the stairs was 2-H. He passed by quietly. He still felt the chill as if something cold were being pressed on his body. He quietly entered his classroom. His classmates screamed. They were all hiding under their tables and closing their eyes as if afraid of something. Shirou sees this and tries to approach Issei who crawls to the wall and curls up like a baby while emitting a very unmanly sound. Something clicked in Shirou's mind.

"The bounded field!"

He ran outside immediately and almost bumped into someone. It was Shinji Matou.

"Oh, hey, Shirou. I was wondering where you were. Nice isn't it?"

"But-but you told Rin that the bounded field wasn't your fault!"

"I did say that didn't I? I guess it was just a mistake. This field will keep everybody scared until my servant can take their souls."

"Where's Fuji-nee!?"

"Her? Oh she's slumped up somewhere. She tried to ask me to call anybody but soon she was crying like a baby."

"You!"

Shirou tried to attack Matou Shinji. Matou Shinji jumped back and sent shadows after him. Shirou used his experience to find an opening and used that. He could feel no real threat of death from these shadows. He ignored them and got a mop from a closet. He reinforced it and swatted the shadows away. He approached Matou Shinji again.

"Rider!"

Shirou felt a chunk of steel on his arm a split second after he felt that he should move. He got up and saw the Mediterranean man in armor. A chill crawled up his spine. He knew that if he didn't do something, he would die. He ran. Rider followed him and Shirou could hear Matou Shinji's shout.

"Kill him, Rider! Make him regret that he ever took Tohasaka!"

Rider kicked Shirou out into the open air. Shirou felt his body hit glass and the sensation of falling. In the split second he had left he shouted.

"Saber! I need you to save me!"

A blue and white flash appeared next to him just in time. Saber's hands caught him and helped him land safely. Shirou's hand itched. As he looked at it, one of the seals disappeared.

"Saber. Rider is up there. I'll take Shinji."

"I see. Yes My Lord. Shall I go ahead?"

"Yes. Keep Rider busy."

* * *

Rin arrived at the Japanese-styled mansion with a bag of groceries.

"I'm home!"

She found an empty house and Archer notified her of Saber's presence. She ran to Saber. At the instant she opened the door to his room, Saber stood up and disappeared.

"Saber can't do that... can he?"

Archer's voice was full of bewilderment.

"It's the command seal. Shirou's in danger!"

"But where is he?"

"Ugh. Let's go to the school!"

Archer carried Rin by the waist and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Archer. Make sure we're not seen."

"I'm taking the least used paths at the time, Master."

When they reached the school, Rin immediately realized that the bounded field was up.

"It's the bounded field!"

"Master! They are in the third floor near your rooms."

"Let's go!"

When Rin arrived, Rider and Saber were watching each other carefully. With swords drawn, they knew that the next person to move would signal the last clash. Shirou had Matou Shinji on the wall with his bare hands.

"Remove the bounded field, Shinji! Then use all your command seals!"

"I'm no idiot! I'm not going to do that!"

"Do it Shinji!"

Shirou's hand tightened over Shinji Matou's neck. Shinji Matou gasped for air.

"Rider... stop... the... Fear Dome."

Rider raised his other sword. The unearthly chill suddenly disappeared from the school. Rin watched in surprise as Shirou suddenly fell to the floor. It was only then that Rin noticed his slashed arm. It was almost torn off. Rin rushed to his side as Archer aimed an arrow at Matou Shinji. As Rin tended to Shirou, Matou Shinji took the chance to give an order to Rider.

"Rider! Now!"

Rider waved the upraised sword.

"Colada!"

The chill of fear returned ten times stronger. Rin, Saber, and Archer backed away. Shirou had very little strength left and lay on the ground. Shinji and Rider left the scene quickly and soon, everyone could breathe again.

* * *

After tending to Shirou, Rin had used her time to eliminate all traces of the magical seals that made the field. She talked to Shirou that night as she served dinner.

"Ms. Fujimura won't be around as all of the students and faculty suffered severe trauma due to the incident. I think Shinji will be around again."

"He will be. Where's Sakura?"

"I saw Shinji tell her not to come here anymore. I think it's for the best."

"Yeah. I don't want her to get involved in this war."

"Rider just revealed his identity."

"Ugh."

Shirou groaned as his arm stung from his movements.

"Who is he?"

"He's El Cid."

* * *

**Rider's up and going and Rin's figured out who he is!**

**Name: Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar, El Cid Campeador**

**Class: Rider  
Master: Shinji Matou  
****Sex: Male  
Alignment: Lawful Evil  
Clothing: Steel Armor, Green cloth cape  
Body: Slightly tanned skin, tall, muscular**

**Talents: Leadership, swordfighting, horse riding  
Likes: Peace, horses  
Dislikes: Dishonorable tactics, invaders**

**Noble Phantasm: A  
Strength: A****  
Endurance: B  
Agility: C+  
Mana: C+  
Luck: D**

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Bavieca**

Rank: C

Description: A summoned Phantasm. The loyal companion of El Cid, a warhorse that struck fear into the hearts of the enemy and inspiration into the hearts of allies. A large dark grey Andalusian stallion dressed in full barding armor (chanfron helm, crinet collar, peytral breastplate, flanchard flanks, and crupper culet) with a caparison covering of red with the arms of Castile, a golden three-towered castle with a crown above it. A powerful horse that was cunning and ferocious, capable of fighting while carrying its master or by itself, trampling those who dared to stand before it. While mounted, El Cid's Commanding Presence rises by a rank. Bavieca has Independent Action Rank [C], which means he can fight separate from El Cid for a while before he must be reconnected to his master or dispelled. It has experience from fighting in this manner and can effectively fight following orders or instinctively.

**Colada: The Lord's Noble Blade**

Rank: A

Description: An anti-army Phantasm. The purified elegance of El Cid; one of the swords wielded by him in battle against the Moors. An ornate arming sword of high quality with a swept hilt design, measuring over 40 inches long; it held the power to put fear into the hearts of foes. It was said to be so pure that it would shame lesser works of blades and armor, rendering them brittle and useless. A purified sword. Activating its power causes a polarity shift in the composition of other metal-works, reducing the strength of the bonds between the materials in it. This makes the object less stable and therefore easier to break. It also amplifies the intimidation effects of Commanding Presence, giving it further range and higher effectiveness than usual. This can only be avoided by Magic Resistance Rank [A] or higher, and skills such as Fortitude or Peaceful Mind can resist the effect. This sword's purification can only be resisted by Noble Phantasms or Mana Resistance Rank [C+] or higher. Weapons that are made of only one pure material or of materials that separate such as wood and iron are not affected by the effects of this sword.

**Tizona: The Lord's Brazen Flame**

Rank: A

Description: An anti-army Phantasm. The fiery determination of El Cid; one of the swords wielded by him in battle against the Moors. An ornate arming sword of high quality with curled quillons in the hilt, measuring over 40 inches long; it held the power to put fear into the hearts of foes. It was said to be so fierce it would blaze with fire when swung and set the air aflame. A flaming sword. Swinging the blade leaves a small wave of flames in its path. It also amplifies the intimidation effects of Commanding Presence, giving it further range and higher effectiveness than usual. This can only be avoided by Magic Resistance Rank [A] or higher, and skills such as Fortitude or Peaceful Mind can resist the effect. This sword's flames can only be blocked by defensive Noble Phantasms, Spells, or Mana Resistance Rank [C+] or higher.

**Note: Commanding Presence is El Cid's ability to command respect and fear into the hearts of his foes and allies alike. At the rank of El Cid, This is not normally felt by Heroic Spirits.**


	10. Magical Energy

**It seems that Rider got away. Well let's see what happens next.**

**If suddenly my updates come in weeks rather than days, that means class has started. Don't worry. I won't quit this work since you're all very special to me.**

**Go on. Please remember to leave a review. A new name in the review list does wonders for me. Hahaha! Thank you!**

**Have fun!**

**

* * *

**

**Magical Energy**

Saber slumped onto the floor in the room and slept while sitting up rather than lying down as is usual for him. He felt that the mana trickling from his master into him would not sustain him with all his usual activities. He began to wonder if he should tell Shirou. He sighed and bowed his head. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

It was a small island but he knew that the person he was looking for was there. He came three hours late and his opponent was angry. The nodachi on his back was unmistakeable. A 90 centimeter blade that has long protected him reflected the rays of the sun slightly.

_Even the sheath is well-kept._

He thought this as he tried to change his position so that the sun would not bother him as he looked at his opponent. Sasaki Kojirou. The rumour of him being able to cut a swallow in flight had spread over the land, and he, Miyamoto Musashi, could not resist fighting such a challenging swordsman. Kojirou glared at the famous swordsman facing him. He relaxed his gaze and took his sword into his left hand. He pulled out the nodachi then threw away the sheath. Up until now, words were not exchanged as both swordsmen knew that their weapons would do their talking, but Musashi broke the silence.

"Kojirou... you lose."

Musashi prepared the bokken he fashioned out of the oar of the boat he used. The next move was instantaneous. He rushed Kojirou who did not move an inch. Kojirou could never match the speed of such a swordsman and his nodachi hindered such speed. But he wasn't worried. He swung the sword in his unorthodox style and Musashi was pushed back. Trying another approach, Musashi circled him and attacked him from the side. Without budging an inch, Kojirou repelled the many attacks with sweeps of his sword, each one as deadly as the last. Musashi danced around the swordsman trying to find an opening. There were many, but once the sword was swung, every opening was neglected as he had to prioritize his life. Each swing of the sword was aimed, not just at stopping the attack, but cutting at his throat, lungs, and heart. Finally Musashi stepped back. The sun had risen but it wasn't quite so high yet. Musashi smiled as the sun was now behind him. Kojirou smiled as well. He readied his bokken. It was now the same height as his eyes. His back was to Musashi yet the sword, held at parallel to the ground was in front of him. He turned his head ever so slowly and his eyes gleamed with obvious victory. Musashi raised his bokken. Kojirou took a step forward.

"Tsubame Gaeshi!"

Musashi brought down his bokken and the sun was fully exposed. The sudden light blinded Kojirou who stopped in his tracks. The wooden sword could not be stopped as it came down hard between the poor swordsman's skull.

Shirou awoke suddenly that morning with the memory of the dream still etched in his mind.

* * *

Shirou prepared dinner that night. The day had been tiring with Rin yelling at him in her room when he asked whether or not she could do projection magic. The training with Saber had gone well although shirou was still worried about his predicament as he checked the pot. He was almost done and asked Archer to get Saber. Archer promptly left.

"Rin..."

Rin raised her eyes at the man in an apron.

"What?"

"Saber's been sleeping a lot lately, and his movements have been slowing down. Do you think it's a result of the battle against Assassin?"

Rin's questioning eyes became menacing and Shirou understood that he had asked a question which Rin expected he knew the answer to.

"Of course not, idiot! He's running low on mana. You don't supply quite enough since you don't even know how to control your magic circuits. I expect he used a Noble Phantasm on Assassin and he's been in three fights. He also had to be called in by you to save you from dying yesterday!"

"I uh..."

"I don't even know how I could expect anything from an amateur like you!"

Saber and Archer walked in on them and exchanged knowing looks. Rin caught the look and exploded.

"What!"

Archer merely smiled and sat down for dinner. Saber lost his smile when he sat down and Shirou served the food. That evening's meal was quiet although Archer kept giving Rin smiles and raised eyebrows to which the girl responded by eating like a starved lion. She soon got up and left for the guestrooms. Before she left the room, she turned back.

"Saber, come with Shirou to my room later."

* * *

"Channel magical energy?"

Shirou scratched his head as Rin-sensei explained that they needed to increase the flow of magical energy from Shirou to Saber. Or at least find a way to give him mana.

"Yes. There is one easy way but..."

"But what?"

Rin blushed. She was as red as a tomato before either man spoke up.

"Lady Rin?"

"Forget it. It won't work anyway."

"But perhaps if it is easier, we should take the-"

"I SAID IT WON'T WORK!"

Saber was taken aback by the force of Rin's shout. Archer, who was left to wash the dishes, heard it in the kitchen. He grumbled to himself as he continued to finish his chore.

"We'll have to do something else. Shirou give me your hand."

Rin took a knife from her dresser and held Shirou's outstreched right arm by the wrist.

"This might hurt a bit."

"Hey, what are you-"

She slashed across his palm causing blood to quickly come out of the wound.

"Lady Rin!"

"You too Saber. We need to pass energy through you two and keep the channels open."

Saber stretched out his left arm. Rin slashed him across the palm as well. Then she had them shake hands. Some of the blood fell to the floor where Rin was drawing a magic circle. She finished quickly and muttered a few words. Neither of the two men heard her but soon they felt a shock run through their bodies and a burning sensation on their arms. It passed quickly but both were still in pain even after the first few minutes.

"The pain will be over tomorrow. Get some rest you two."

Rin wrapped their hands with cloth which she seemed to have prepared. Shirou and Saber staggered to their rooms as the pain seemed to spread throughout their bodies insted of subsiding. Still, Shirou felt glad to be able to help Saber as he could feel that the amount of magical energy he gave off had been increased.

* * *

Shirou fell asleep almost immediately. The pain was soon forgotten and he was soon in another world.

"Cheater!"

"You're dishonorable!"

"How could you do such a thing?"

Insults were hurled.

"_Baka! Anata wa ooki baka desu!_"

He knew that such a thing was not true. He knew that the were wrong. Still, he kept on going. There was no possibility that he could explain to them that he was not what they said. He left the island and found his own way to another place.

* * *

**Whoo! Logan's been working on character/Servant Profiles and as soon as I'm finished with this story, we'll be releasing the sequel!**

**I wonder what Rin was blushing about when Saber mentioned trying out the "easy way." Do you wonder as well?**

**See you next time!**


	11. Chasing Rider

**Since I'm about to start going to school again, I'll update as much as I can now.**

**On another note, I've changed the definistions for Calligraphy and Ikebana in Chapter 7: Match at the Ryudou Temple. Thanks to Logan's research and ability with making Noble Phantasms.**

**I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you'll like this one as well.**

* * *

**Chasing Rider**

Lancer stood by the door as Kirei paced the room.

"It seems that Rider has been found out. Shinji is in danger of being killed out there."

Kirei paused. Lancer didn't relax her body. She was trained as a knight and as a knight of the lance shall she conduct herself. She listened to Kirei as he narrated to himself all the clashes of the masters. Berserker and Ilya had tried to take Caster out by charging the temple but Assassin, the glorified security guard, was able to stop them. Somehow, he managed to get a hold of Berserker's weakness without knowing who he was. Ilya forced another retreat in anger shouting at Berserker about how they shouldn't have to retreat twice in a week. Archer and Saber had only recently encountered Rider as he activated Matou Shinji's Fear Dome. The dance called the Holy Grail war was soon to come to an end. Lancer could feel it.

"Go and find Rider wherever he is. Watch him and if anyone attacks him tonight, watch the battle and report to me in the morning."

Lancer knelt before her master. She quickly leapt up the steps. The sudden action was done more to excape the stench of death rather than to fulfill Kotomine Kirei's command.

* * *

Saber did not wake up even after Shirou called him for breakfast. They decided to let him be for the moment but Shirou wore a worried expression throughout dinner that Rin had to speak up.

"He's probably just tired."

Shirou looked up out of surprise.

"Huh. I guess so. I should be giving him more magical energy now right?"

"The process went smoothly so I would assume that's the case."

Rin stuffed another piece of chicken into her mouth. Shirou ate his food as well. Archer was nowhere to be seen since Rin ordered him to watch out for Shinji.

_"Knowing him, he won't sit around just because he's been stopped. He's going to come after us."_

Shirou recalled Rin's words for a moment before finishing his meal.

* * *

It was hot. Hotter than anything he has ever experienced. He has endured training with swords from a young age and death was something he was well acquainted with. Still, the sight of the blackened bodies reaching out were too much to bear. The gruesome sight filled his mind and though he wanted to leave, he had to know more.

He was in the memory of Emiya Shirou. He knew this since he also knew that servants do not dream. As a swordsman, his training in his meditation allowed him to leave such realms once he has identified them as dreams. He refrained from running away from the scene. He felt the fear and longing that the young Shirou felt. Shirou kept walking. He ignored the cries for help and the outstretched arms. He then just collapsed. The heat was coming closer. The fumes assailed his nose and tears filled his eyes. He saw the sky and realized that it was about to rain.

_That's good, the rain will put out the fire._

The next memory was of a man standing over him.

_"Thank you."_

The fire was out but the memory was strong. Saber now pulled himself away from the dream to awake in a cold sweat. He pondered Emiya Kiritsugu's words.

_He thanked Lord Shirou for being alive? Why? Should it not have been the other way around?_

He walked out of the room and to the living room where Rin and Shirou were poring over a map. The looked up at him.

"So you're awake. I kept dinner warm for you."

"Thank you, Lord Shirou."

Saber sat down and began to eat. Shirou and Rin kept murmuring and pointing at different places on the map. Saber finished and washed his bowl before returning to the room and sitting down next to Shirou.

"My Lord, what are you planning?"

"We're looking for areas where Shinji could be. He's not one to back down."

"Perhaps, we could look here."

Saber pointed to the park in Shinto. Shirou felt an unearthly chill crawl up his spine again and the image of the tragic fire appeared in his mind. Rin was the first to speak up.

"Why there?"

"Rider is a servant who has a horse, correct? This park is the perfect place for a horse to ride through. If Matou-san could apply Rider's Noble Phantasm here, We might not be able to do anything but fight them."

"So it's a trap."

"Indeed, Lady Rin. If we could surprise him we might be able to stop his Noble Phantasm and finally put an end to the deaths in Shinto."

"Let's go."

Shirou stopped Rin.

"We'll handle this. Archer is still recovering so you stay here and watch the house. We'll handle Shinji."

"Are you insane, Shirou? He'll kill you!"

"Shinji has no magic right? And he doesn't know how to fight so I'll be fine."

"Fine. But don't die alright?"

"I know. It'd be really bad for you to have your ally die is that it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Let's go, Saber."

* * *

Shirou and Saber were alking to the park when a neighing horse caught their attention. The horse was majestic and fully clothed in armor. Riding on it was Rider who was beckoning to them. He then spurred his horse in the direction of the park.

"_Andale_, Bavieca! _Andale_!"

Shirou and Saber followed as fast as they could and upon entering the park, Shirou found Shinji leaning on a tree with Rider beside him.

"So you came, huh? I didn't think you were so stupid, Emiya."

"Stop this Shinji."

"Or what? You'll kill me? I dare you."

"I'll stop you, Shinji."

"Bah! You're as arrogant as Tohsaka! Rider! Destroy them!"

Saber had Shirou step to the side and confronted the mounted Rider. Rider spurred Bavieca forward and readied Tizona in his hand. He attempted to strike Saber who sidestepped and blocked the blade. He tried to slash at the horse but missed. Rider spun his horse around and faced Saber again. The exchange happened again and again. Soon, Shinji was angry.

"Rider! Stop playing with him and KILL HIM!"

Rider raised his sword and invoked his Noble Phantasm.

"Tizona!"

The chill that gripped them at the school came back and Shirou knelt down. Saber was able to keep standing much to the surprise of Rider.

"You are a brave warrior, Saber. How can you remain standing in the face of my Tizona?"

"I am a swordsman. I am trained in the state of having 'no mind' during battle."

"Tsk. You sill still die here!"

Rider charged again. Saber changed his tactic by jumping onto a nearby tree trunk and attacking Rider from his exposed left side as he passed. Bavieca saw the attack and stopped in time. Saber passed in front of Rider. He landed a little off to the side and attacked Rider from there. Rider blocked the attack with Tizona and Saber could feel heat from it. Saber jumped back and leaped past Rider and landed in a tree where he turned around and quickly executed an iaido strike with his wakizashi as he passed Rider by. Rider countered the Katana with Tizona and blocked the wakizashi with Colada.

Shirou came close to Shinji and was almost ready to grab him when Shinji noticed him. Immediately Shinji called Rider.

"Rider!"

Rider Raised Tizona and brought it down in a slash. A wave of flames were aimed at Shirou. Saber immediately dashed to protect Shirou. He stood in front of Shirou. They could feel the heat from the flames and would be engulfed in another second.

"Ikebana!"

Using his wakizashi and katana, Saber traced the pattern of a water lily. The flames were extinguished the moment they reached Saber's swords.

"Impossible! One would not waste mana by using a Noble Phantasm to block Tizona's flames!"

"My application of Ki is different from your application of Prana. I use very little magical energy in performing such techniques."

"I see."

"Is that the best you have, Rider? I would expect more from you especially now that you are mounted."

"I have not even begun, Saber."

Rider charged at Saber again.

"Another charge? Katanas were meant to be wielded on horseback. This long blade will easily block your attack."

Saber parried the attack and let Bavieca pass him by. He jumped to Rider's side and attacked him from there. Bavieca jumped away at Rider's beckon.

"Had you attacked me from behind I would have been injured."

"It is not honorable for us swordsmen to attack from behind. That is the way of ninjas."

RIder drew Colada again and attacked from afar with Tizona. Saber jumped to the side and felt the flames singe his clothes. He looked again and saw Rider right on top of him. Bavieca neighed loudly. Rider brought Colada down hard on Saber.

* * *

The phone rang as Rin was leaving to go to the outbuilding. Rin picked the phone up and heard Taiga's voice.

"Rin? Where's Shirou?"

"He's out for the moment. He said he needed some fresh air."

"Well tell him to be careful next time he goes out. There was a mysterious light in the sky and the entire city looked like it was daytime. And although the sky was clear thunder was said to be heard. Do you have any idea what it was?"

"Well no. We were just as surprised as everyone. Do you know what it was?"

"No. I hear the students that have returned to school are spreading rumors about it."

"I'll tell Shirou when he comes back."

"Thank you. And take care of yourself as well."

"Yes, Fujimura-Sensei."

* * *

Saber rolled around as he tried to dodge the successive slashes from Colada and the flames of Tizona. He held felt a small tinge of pain as he moved his left arm. He took a quick glance and saw that Colada had scraped it a little. He jumped away at Rider's next attack and stood up. He taunted Rider again.

"A scrape? That is all you can give me, Rider? Surely you must be underestimating me. Come at me full force and perhaps you shall inflict greater wounds."

"Your have an arrogant tongue, _mi amigo_. Perhaps I should cut it off."

"The day you so much as touch my neck is the day that pigs shall fly."

Rider attacked Saber with a fury. Before he reached theservant, he raised Colada.

"Colada!"

He then swung it down. Saber jumped back and as he dashed forward for a counter attack, Tizona was swung. The flames headed for him and he quickly changed direction, choosing to run up a tree and jump off to do a mid-air somersault. Right above Rider's head, he attempted to attack. Rider brought Colada up to protect himself and Saber had to use his swords to protect himself.

"A wonderfully planned attack, Saber."

"It is a shame that I cannot say the same for any of yours."

"You shall regret saying those words."

"You have used both of your Noble Phantasms. I have used but one. Surely I have rights to boast?"

"You have no such rights. I have not yet used my strongest Noble Phantasm."

"You seem to be in dire straits. Perhaps you should use it now?"

"Perhaps I shall. Although Tizona and Colada are my swords, I am not known for their use but rather for being who I am."

"We are Heroic Spirits. All of us are known by name."

"But my name is my symbol. My name is my Noble Phantasm! El Cid Campeador!"

Rider raised both of his swords and brought them down again. Both Tizona and Colada were aflame. He crossed them in front of him and locked his eyes onto Saber. Saber could feel the chill begin to crawl up his spine.

"Maximizing th effects of both Phantasms?"

"Prepare for your doom, Saber."

The coat of arms on Rider's breastplate shone. He urged Bavieca forward. Bavieca immediately ran forward at a speed no mere horse can match. Saber stood his ground. He smiled.

"You should learn by now that a straightforward attack is useless against a mobile opponent. I expected you to at least know this much, El Cid."

Flames rose from the path Bavieca took. Both swords gave off a deadly heat. Shirou covered his face and the energy of the parc coupled with the heat of the swords brought back suppressed memories. Saber jumped to a tree on his right. Keeping his feet planted on the trunk as if it were the ground, he tensed all his muscles. As Rider passed by, he launched himself onto the servant with a shout.

"Shodou!"

The traced pattern ended as soon as Saber landed on the ground. He stood up and sheathed his swords.

"That is the name of a master. All those who are present should remember it well."

The Kanji on Rider's body shone briefly as if to validate Saber's words. Shirou and Shinji could clearly read it.

"Miyamoto Musashi"

Shinji felt a heat come from the red book in his hands.

"My command spell!"

"Shinji!"

Shirou tried to run after Matou Shinji but collapsed. Matou Shinji ran out of the park. Saber approached his master and felt his pulse. It was weak and Shirou was hot.

"My Lord."

* * *

Matou Shinji ran and ran.

"SHIT! What an IDIOT! That servant was no match for Saber! He said he could handle him and even Berserker!"

He bumped into a leg. He looked up and saw the Greek helmet shine in the moonlight.

"I thought you'd be more entertaining. Oh well. Take care of it, Berserker."

The sword was brought down on the defenseless person. He didn't even have time to scream.

Lancer watched from the shadows. As soon as the gruesome act was over, she left the place.

* * *

Saber carried Shirou home. He noticed Berserker and Ilya down below as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop. The body beneath them was that of Matou Shinji. Saber turned his head and went off. He could feel the pair of eyes follow him but he knew that they could not chase him.

* * *

**Rider's** **been defeated and just as he used his trump card.**

**El Cid Campeador:** **The Mighty Lord, Master of Military Arts**

**Rank: A++**

Description: An Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm. The title of Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, that which he is best known for in legends. Optimization of all his powers: by combining his noble phantasms and declaring his title, he becomes a force of war. The powers of all his noble phantasms are brought to bear when he evokes the power of his title. The coat of arms of Rodrigo Díaz shines, projected into the air behind him as his name and title are proudly shown to the world. The use of all his noble phantasms at one time, as well as a boost to all of them. Both Tizona and Colada raise to Rank [A+]. His swords shine as they rage with fire like Tizona, and the flames have the property of weakening the materials of other noble phantasms and objects just like Colada. The swords, when swung, leave massive waves of flames in their wake. Technically more similar to spellcraft combining and boosting the effects of his other Noble Phantasms; however, the nature of this power being his very title, crucial to his legend, ensures that this be counted as a separate Noble Phantasm.


	12. Ilyasviel and the Rumors at School

**Well, Shinji's dead and the remaining Servants are Caster, Assassin, Berserker, Archer, Saber, and Lancer.**

**Rin heard of the strange rumors about the light from Gandiva. What will she find at the school?**

**

* * *

**

**Ilyasviel and the Rumors at School**

Shirou dreamt of the day he lost his family. He could see the flames. The smell of burning wood and flesh assailed his nostrils. Such vividness had never occurred in any of his dreams before. His memory went on ahead not bothering to stay and ask why. Emiya Kiritsugu's face was the last thing the boy saw that day. Everything turned black. Faintly, he could see swords. A katana and a kodachi. They seemed to be blurred. Slowly, they became clearer and clearer. Just when he could finally make out details of the swords, they burst aflame. He saw bodies reaching out to him. Black, bubbling flesh was all he could see.

"Wha!"

Shirou awoke. It was a sudden awakening from his nightmare. Sweat trickled down his face as he breathed heavily.

He quickly wiped his face and rolled up his futon. Suprisingly, it was quite dry. He went on outside where he saw Saber, Rin and Archer gathered around the table. Breakfast had already been prepared. Rin was very good at cooking Chinese food and was better than Shirou when it came to Japanese and Western.

"So, how is it?"

Rin asked Shirou this question with a smile on her face. Shirou closed his eyes and put the bowl down.

"You had me cook for most of the time just to judge my cooking, didn't you?"

"Of course. I had to know whether or not you're any good at it."

Shirou ignored the devilish smile Rin was giving him and continued eating. When he finished, Rin and Archer were now talking about Berserker and Ilyasviel von Einzbern.

"Hey, Rin."

Shirou interrupted the conversation quietly.

"What happened to Shinji?"

"..."

Rin looked away. Archer coughed a little and took a sip of tea. Only Saber faced him. After looking quietly into his eyes, Saber answered his question.

"Lord Shirou, Matou-san was killed by Ilyasviel and Berserker."

"What!"

"It happened just outside the park after he ran away. It seems that Ilyasviel was waiting for the outcome of the battle..."

"Damn."

Rin looked bored.

"Well what are you gonna do about it Shirou?"

"Ilyasviel will have to pay for what she did."

"Really. I thought you weren't going to kill any masters."

"I don't have to kill her do I?"

Rin was exasperated. She sighed heavily.

"If you get killed because of this..."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried! It'll just be really bad for me if my ally dies!"

"Whatever."

"I'll be off now, Shirou. Rumors have been floating around at school and I have to go."

"I guess I'll be handling lunch then."

"Of course! Archer, let's go."

Rin left and Shirou went to the dojo to train with Saber.

After three hours of non-stop training, Shirou left for the shopping district.

"You don't have to come, Saber. There are a lot of people there and it's daytime so don't sweat it."

Saber nodded although he followed Shirou up to the gate. He went back to the Dojo to meditate.

* * *

Shirou walked out of the last store burdened with shopping bags. He bought ingredients for dinner as well since they were running low on stocks. He was about to leave the shopping district when in front of him stood Ilyasviel von Einzbern. She smiled sweeetly at him.

"Hi there, Onii-chan."

"I-Ilyasviel!"

Shirou practically fell over. He caught himself at the last moment.

"What is it Onii-chan? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What are you doing here? If you've come to kill me it's the middle of the day and there are too many people."

Ilyasviel looked dejected. Then she smiled again.

"Nope. I left Berserker at home. He's sleeping. I just want to talk."

Shirou seemed suspicious of the small girl before him. Then he gave up.

"Okay. I'll go."

"Yay!"

Ilyasviel twirled and danced as Shirou followed her.

"Where are we going, Ilyasviel?"

"To a park nearby. And you can call me Ilya."

"Okay."

_I hope she doesn't know I don't have Saber with me._

"Onii-chan, you don't have to be so stiff. Just relax. I don't have Berserker and you don't have Saber, right?"

_I guess she knows._

"R-Right."

"So we're even."

* * *

Ilya swung her legs back and forth as they sat on a bench.

"Say Ilya, what are you doing as a master in this war?"

"Well... I really wanted to kill somebody... but when I got here, he was already dead..."

Shirou felt his heart skip a beat. It was like Ilya didn't know the difference between good or bad.

"Who was he?"

"Emiya Kiritsugu... but you're his son so it's not a complete waste."

Ilya shuddered.

"Are you cold?"

"No. I can stand the cold. I come from a place where it's always cold."

"I see."

"But I hate the cold."

"Huh?"

"..."

Shirou took out some bread from one of the bags he was carrying and broke it in half. It was still warm. Although he intended to share it with Saber, whom he speculated had not had Western food, he gave the other half to Ilya. Ilya took a bite quietly. Her eyes brightened and soon she had finished the rest.

"Mmmm."

* * *

Rin spent the day at school and as lunchtime came around, she listened to the talk in her classroom.

"No way! That light wasn't some magic thing!"

Rin gave a start.

"It was a government air defense project!"

Rin almost laughed.

"That's just what they want you to think because it's actually a UFO beam!"

"Yeah right!"

"It is! I was visited by aliens when I was a kid!"

"Geez, man, you're crazy!"

"Yeah! It's so obviously an atmospheric burn up. A near hit at that!"

"Yeah! It was on the news! They said, a meteorite burnt up explosively some time after penetrating the atmosphere."

"And you buy that crack?"

Rin refused to listen to anymore and started walking outside.

"You may want to change your ways, devil-child."

Rin spun around to see who was calling her that although there could be no doubt.

"Ryudou."

"Tohsaka."

"What are you talking about?"

"That light a few nights ago may have been a sign. What do you think? I'm not too sure on the atmospheric burn up as there is no clear scientific evidence to that fact."

"I don't know what you hit your head on, Ryudou, but keep your blabber away from me."

"If it is a sign from the gods, we must all repent. So be careful Tohsaka."

* * *

Shirou walked home after seeing Ilya off. He'd been talking to Ilya for two hours and Saber would undoubtedly be hungry. He ran home as quickly as he could and entered the mansion.

"I'm home!"

Shirou saw Saber at the dining table. He seemed to be maditating so Shirou went to the kitchen as quietly as he could.

"Lord Shirou."

Shirou stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Saber. He still had his eyes closed.

"Where have you been? You are late."

"I was uh..."

"Yes? Did we not agree that being outside without your servant was suicide? Especially for extended periods of time."

Shirou decided to tell the truth.

"I talked to Ilya for the past two hours."

Saber didn't even flinch.

"You are in one piece so I assume she did not bring Berserker."

"Ye-yes."

"That is well but I would advise you not to do something so reckless again."

"Of course Saber."

"Very well. Please continue making lunch."

"Saber?"

"Yes, Lord Shirou?"

"Are you alright?"

"I am concentrating."

"On what?"

"On being full that I might not feel the overwhelming effects of hunger."

"I-I see. I'll make lunch right away."

"Thank you, My Lord."

* * *

"Ilyasviel von Einzbern!"

Rin was angry when Saber told her what happened with Shirou.

"She didn't kill me..."

"You idiot! What if she did?"

"I uh..."

"Just don't be so stupid, Shirou!"

"O-okay."

Rin was preparing dinner. Saber sat by and was drinking tea. Archer was smiling as he listened to Rin who was still fuming. When dinner was served, Rin calmed down.

"There's no danger of being found out since they all think that it's one thing or another."

"So nobody who's still going to school suspects anything?"

"No. Fujimura-sensei is still busy going to the hospitals to visit the thrid year students. They had it rough being on the second floor during the Fear Dome."

"Speaking of the Fear Dome, that was a magical bounded field right?"

"Yes."

"Is El Cid supposed to know any magic?"

"No. But Shinji knew a little. I suspect he was the one who placed the magic seals on the school. There was a large magic seal in the archer dojo and maybe that's where it was located."

"It?"

"El Cid probably used Colada as a catalyst for the boundary field. That's how the dome was created."

"An essence of the Noble Phantasm was left in the seal?"

"Yes. Until the Fear Dome was released, it stayed there."

"I see..."

"We'd better spend tomorrow planning for how we're going to attack Berserker and Ilyasviel."

"Aren't we going to have projection training?"

"I can't teach you projection since I don't know how to do it well. And besides, it's a waste of time. You'd better just stick to enhancement magic."

"Right."

Just then, an image of the katana and kodachi flashed in his head. He shook his head before going to his room.

* * *

**It looks like they're going to confront Berserker next. What does Rin have in mind for them? Tune in next week(probably) for the next chapter.**

**See ya!**


	13. Murphy's Law

**Okay. I was held back a bit but here it is.**

**Rin's been planning against Berserker and Ilyasviel. What happens next?**

**I hope you are all fine! Hapy reading!**

* * *

**Murphy's Law**

"One gem didn't do it. So I thought maybe five or six would."

Rin spoke while Shirou and Saber ate. Archer didn't eat and was in spirit form.

"Do what?"

Shirou wiped his mouth as he asked Rin. The answer was concise.

"Stop him of course."

"I see."

"If we can keep him from moving long enough, Saber or Archer could kill Ilyasviel and end it all."

"I said I wasn't killing any masters."

"You also said that you would be hero right? You have to protect this city from people like her."

"Urgh."

"You can't be so naive all the time, Shirou. You have to see things for what they really are."

"I'm not doing it. She's just a little girl. I'm sure if we could talk to her she would understand."

"Fine Shirou. You can just go ahead and die, then."

"I'm not dying. I'm going to see this War through. Saber, let's go to the Dojo."

Saber and Shirou left. Rin heard Archer's voice beside her.

"I feel sorry for the kid. But he's very good with a bow. What do we do now, Master?"

"I'll try to have him see my side. If not, I guess we'll just have to follow him."

"But, Master..."

"I know."

* * *

"Lord Shirou! A frontal attack is not useful unless your opponent is off guard. You have not been performing well today. Perhaps we should take a rest for now."

"No. I'm okay."

Shirou was panting while he parried Saber's attacks and countered with his own. This time, it took longer for Saber to hit him.

"Much better, My Lord. I must increase my efforts."

Saber's attack was faster than before but Shirou was able to parry it. As he countered, he felt the bamboo sword hit him from the side.

"My Lord, you take too big a swing for your counter attacks. You must learn to minimize our openings. Again."

Shirou lasted for two strikes before getting hit.

"My Lord, I am afraid I have to agree with Lady Rin."

"Where'd that come from?"

"I am your guardian. I am to protect you at all costs. If you continue as you are now, I may not be able to do that. I cannot match Berserker alone without a true Noble Phantasm. If we do not take the surest path, we will come across difficulties we cannot overcome."

"But-"

"Lord Shirou. Please at least think about it. It does us no good to be naive. I, as a warrior, know this as the world's truth."

"I see. Okay. I promise I'll think about it. but let's finish this for now."

"Agreed. Ready, Lord Shirou?"

* * *

The smell of a Chinese dish emanated from the kitchen. Rin was cooking lunch.

"Sit down Shirou. I'll be done in a minute."

As Rin set down the last plate on the table, she looked sidelong at Saber. Saber responded by a nod.

"So Shirou,"

Rin picked up a bowl.

"what do we do about Ilyasviel?"

"I... don't know. I have to think about that."

"Really?"

"I suppose."

They ate lunch quietly. suddenly a thought occured to Rin.

"Saber, why do you eat every meal? Servants don't get hungry do they?"

"Of course not. But as part of a daily routine, I must admit that the anticipation of hunger makes me do it. You're right, Lady Rin I do not need to eat."

"Oh."

After lunch, Shirou went to try to focus on the swords in his mind. He couldn't see them clearly. He went to the shed to try reinforcement again. He was in the shed for a whole two hours before Rin called him.

"Shirou, do you mind going shopping? I need some ingredients for dinner."

"Oh. Okay, Rin."

* * *

After buying the few ingredients Rin needed, he decided to pass by the small park where he talked with Ilya.

"Of course she's not here. It would be stupid to think she'd be here everyday."

He sat down on the bench to think.

_It does us no good to be naive._

_You can just go ahead and die, then._

_Are they serious?_

"Of course not! Ilyasviel just doesn't know the difference between good and bad."

As Shirou tried to stand up, he found that he could no longer move his body. His conciousness seemed to be fading and fast. A small white girl appeared in front of him.

"I've been here for the past half hour, Oniichan. You were really stupid to come here alone. But now you can be my puppet."

Ilyasviel smiled.

* * *

Rin looked at the clock. It had been two hours since Shirou left.

"He should be here by now."

"Perhaps he had somewhere to go?"

"Archer... I don't think there's anywhere he would go right now."

"Let's wait for a little more. Saber would be able to sense if he's in danger."

"You're right. Wait. What?"

"He left Saber behind... again."

"The idiot! Let's go! Get Saber!"

* * *

It was Musashi again. He was at the home of a swordsmith. Nugita Hachito welcomed him warmly. Shirou could see that Musashi was pleased to see his friend.

"My friend. I see you've come to visit."

"It is good to see you. How has your smithing been?"

"It has become better since you last came to me."

"That is well. I am still very impressed with your works."

"So you are not here on business?"

"No. I am merely visiting you as your house is on the way to my destination."

"I shall not ask where you are going, but would you like to look at my swords?"

"If you shall let me."

"Then follow me."

Musashi followed Hachito to his workplace. Hachito handed him a nodachi.

"This is superb! The blade is clean and sharp."

"One of my best works if I may say so. Still, let me show you a mistake of mine."

He went to one side and shifted through some of the swords that were hanging there. He pulled down a katana and gave it to Musashi.

"But this is blunt!"

"I had made the mistake of making two blunt edges."

"This will cut nothing. It is the opposite of the other."

"Your words bring a legend to mind."

"A legend?"

"You have heard of the swordsmiths Masamune and Muramasa, correct?"

"Yes."

"This legend says that they once had a contest to see who could make the best sword."

"This sounds familiar."

"It should. I believe most swordsmen used to pass it around."

"Still, go on."

"They had a monk judge their swords. Muramasa named his sword Juuchi Yosamu. As the monk placed the blade on his hand, even before the blade touched his skin, it drew blood. The blade would cut as long as one is near its blade even if it is not intended to cut."

"Ah yes. I remember. My father used to tell me this story. Masamune's work was the Yawarakai Te. The blade would cut only what it was intended to cut. Masamune was said to have shown this property by pressing the blade to his arm and yet no wound was borne."

"Indeed."

"Ah... what I would give for such works of art."

"The swordsmith's dream is to make such legends into reality."

"And how I long that one could. I am afraid i must leave, Hachito. I must be on my way."

"Of course. I thank you for visiting. May you come by again on your travels."

"I shall. Surely."

Shirou awoke to a well furnished room. Three women were in front of him. One was Ilyasviel. The other two seemed to be her maids.

"Lady Ilyasviel, Emiya-san seems to have awoken."

"Thank you Sella. How are you Oniichan?"

Shirou found himself bound to the chair.

"I-Ilya."

"Oh good you can talk. But I'm sorry you can't move, I can't have you escaping now can I?"

"What do you want?"

"Something very simple. Would you serve me?"

"No."

"Oh really? Why not?"

"I can't serve someone like you. I'd never serve you."

Ilya hoisted herself onto Shirou's lap and looked him in the eyes.

"Lady Ilyasviel..."

"Be quiet Leysritt. So. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Then you can just die. But I guess I'll take care of Rin and Saber but even if you beg after that I'll just kill you. It's a waste but then I can get back at Kiritsugu."

"Wait. Ilya. Don't drag them into this!"

"Too late Oniichan. Let's go."

Leysritt and Sella followed her out. Berserker howled in the hall. Shirou waited for half an hour before trying to move.

"Guh. I can't move. Wait. Let me see. This is magic... I should be able to purify my body by pushing her magic energy out..."

Shirou focused. He switched on his magic circuit. He let the energy flow inside his body.

"Trace, on."

He felt the impurity within his magical energy and tried to push it out.

"Gah!"

He coughed up blood.

"Ah. At least I can move. Let me see."

He tugged against the ropes that held him.

"They don't seem to be too good at this."

He quickly removed the rope and moved to the door. He heard footsteps.

"Not now!"

He went back to his seat and put his hands behind him to seem as if he was still tied up. The door opened quietly. Then Saber came in.

"Lord Shirou. Let me cut those bonds for you."

Saber pulled out his katana.

"Saber? Oh wait, no. I'm free."

"So you thought we were enemies. Good plan."

Rin stepped in.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's my question, Shirou. What are YOU doing here?"

"I uh."

"Honestly. You're too stupid. Now let's go."

"Right."

They rushed out. The ran down the stairs into the main hall. They were near the door when Ilyasviel's voice reached them.

"You don't think I'd just let you go, now do you?"

Berserker and Ilyasviel appeared.

"Master."

"I know, Archer."

Ilyasviel didn't move.

"I guess I'll kill your servant first, Rin."

Archer stood in front of them in Berserker's path.

"You need to run, Master."

"Archer, buy us some time and then follow us."

"I see, but I don't suppose you would mind if I killed him, right?"

"Of course not. Take him to hell!"

Rin ran. Saber followed. Archer motioned to Shirou.

"Your concentration is amazing. Now remember this, it is now your job to protect Master Tohsaka. When an archer cannot hit a target even when all conditions are good, then there is a problem with the bow or arrow. If you want to hit the target, get a better bow."

"I..."

"Now run."

Shirou ran on. He soon caught up with Rin and Saber.

Archer took one last glance before facing Berserker.

"Your plan has gone awry, Master. I believe it's what they call... Murphy's Law?"

* * *

Rin, Saber and Shirou continued running through the forest that surrounded the Einzbern's castle.

"This is stupid. This wasn't my plan."

"What?"

Saber ran along behind them quietly while the two spoke.

"This wasn't part of my plan. Murphy's Law..."

"'If anything can go wrong, it will.' Is that it?"

"Yes, now be quiet. We have to get out of this forest wuickly."

Shirou ran although his lungs were burning. He was afraid of what might happen if Berserker and Ilyasviel were to catch them. His vision blurred and he fell back a little.

"Lord Shirou!"

Saber moved to catch him but he rgained concentration.

"You do not seem well."

"I'm fine. Let's just run."

* * *

**So Rin's plan goes up in smoke.** **Up next is the battle between Archer and Berserker!**

**Tune in!**


	14. Drawstrings and Wood

**Archer faces off against the thus far invincible Berserker. Who comes out on top?**

**Meanwhile Rin, Shirou and Saber run through the forest to escape.**

* * *

**Drawstrings and Wood**

Archer materialized Draupadi and fitted an arrow into the string.

"Hey Berserker, do you know what happens when you use a drawstring too much?"

Berserker howled.

"That's right. It breaks."

Archer fired an arrow at Berserker's right shoulder. Berserker ignored it and lumbered forward. He was sure that he could kill the servant with one blow from his sword.

Archer fired arrows in rapid succession at Berserker. Two were aimed at the neck and three went for Bereserker's eye while another four hit his right shoulder. Just as Berserker reached Archer, Archer dashed around him. He ran up the steps in the middle of the hall. As Berserker turned around he felt about ten arrows hit him. two at the heart and five at the left shoulder while the last three were aimed at his right shoulder.

"You seem to be off your mark, Archer, and you won't hurt Berserker that way."

Archer fired another volley of arrows. This time Berserker ran. He moved with such speed and ferocity that Archer didn't have time to move from his spot as he fired an arrow at Berserker. Berserker let the arrow strike his right hand. He swung his sword horizontally at Archer. Archer jumped to avoid the blow and rode the sword at Berserker's follow through. All the while, he kept firing arrows at Berserker. Finally, as the sword came to a stop, one of Archer's arrows pierced Berserker's right shoulder.

"I told you that things that are stressed the most break easiest."

"Archer."

Archer moved to one of the second floor paths that surrounded the hallway, balconies, as it were. He looked at Ilyasviel.

"Do you really think that even if you did that again and again, you could kill Berserker? Although I must say that you're impressive. You hit the exact same spot a lot of times."

"Archers must have good eyesight, right? And besides, I must be the most accurate archer in history."

"You didn't get to go to heaven because of that attitude, right Arjuna?"

"Oh great. You know who I am then."

"Kill him Berserker."

Archer jumped aside as Berserker leaped from the floor onto the landing. The wound was still there but it didn't seem to bother Berserker. Archer fired several arrows again. This time, Berserker's abdomen was pierced. Berserker rushed at him and swung his sword. Archer jumped off the railings and intended to land on the ground but Berserker quickly jumped as well. Archer barely had time to block his body with his hands as Berserker swung his shield. Archer flew across the hall and ended up on the other side. He quickly stood up and gritted his teeth. He fired twenty-two arrows at Berserker and soon, Berserker's heart and neck were wounded.

"You should drop dead any second, you monster."

Berserker plucked an arrow out of his neck and looked at it for a moment.

"It's an arrow, Berserker, just kill him already!"

Ilyasviel was getting impatient. Berserker ran forward. Archer was befuddled.

"Just who are you?"

* * *

Rin and Shirou dashed through the trees. Saber kept his ears open in case anyone could hear them.

"Let's turn here."

"Why here?"

As they followed Rin, they came to a small ruin. Rin entered the small house and headed for the second floor. She was evidently panting. Shirou barely made it and was breathing so heavily one could hear him outside.

"We can rest here."

"What?"

"You're in no shape to be running anymore."

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. You've been in bad shape since we left the castle. Let me check. Could you remove your shirt?"

"What? Why?"

Shirou blushed. Saber began to go downstairs.

"Lady Rin, I shall stand watch."

"Good idea."

"Lord Shirou, shall I?"

Shirou's eyes darted from Tohsaka to Saber. He sighed.

"Okay."

Saber left. Rin looked at Shirou with her arms crossed.

"What are you waiting for? Turn around and take off your shirt."

Shirou did as he was told. Soone he felt a shudder run through him as Rin placed her hand on his back.

"Hm? Are you cold, Shirou?"

"N-no! Just... what are you doing?"

"I'm checking your circuits and magical energy. I see. It seems that some of Ilya's energy is still in you. Let me fix that. Just relax."

Shirou took a deep breath and Rin cleared his body of Ilya's energy. Shirou felt hot and sensitive but Rin assured him that it was temporary.

"Now get some rest, we'll leave in four hours. Archer will meet us here later."

"That reminds me. What time is it?"

"It should be ten in the evening by now."

"I was asleep for that long?"

"I guess so. Now go to that bed and sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine on the couch."

"No. I'll sleep in the couch. You should take the bed, Rin."

"Shut up and sleep already!"

"Not until you take the bed."

"If I take the bed, you promise you'll sleep?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Fine."

Rin lay down on the bed with her back to Shirou. Her red top and black skirt showed up clearly on the white sheets and moonlight. Shirou felt his temperature rising so he lay on the couch and closed his eyes.

* * *

"So you can fight even with holes in your heart, lungs, arms, feet, hea-"

Archer stared at Berserker's abdomen and shoulder. His eyes wandered over his entire body.

"What happened to your wounds?"

Berserker rushed forward with a howl. Archer jumped aside and took another jump back to keep some distance between him and Berserker. He fired an arrow. It stuck in Berserker's eye. Berserker howled and attacked Archer. Archer jumped high and landed on the railings on the second floor.

"Whatever. No matter what enchantment you have, it can't possibly stand against the might of Gandiva."

Gandiva appeared in his hands. He jumped back as Berserker tried to grab him. He fitted an arrow into the bow and waited for Berserker to climbe up. Berserker used his strength to propel him high into the air. Quickly, Archer aimed Gandiva at Berserker.

"Good-bye. Gandiva!"

He fired the arrow. Ilyasviel shut her eyes as the light expanded and turned everything white. The thundering sound of the arrow echoed over and over. Ilyasviel's scream could not be heard.

"Berserker!"

As the light faded, Ilyasviel ventured a glance at Berserker. Archer stood in silence as a figure only slightly taller than he could be seen.

"No way. What in the name of Brahma are you? Only the power of multiple gods can stop Gandiva's arrow."

Archer moved to the side slowly.

"Multiple gods... Only one Greek hero was ever blessed with such invincibility."

Berserker's arms were covered in blood and his abdomen had a large hole in it. He smelled of burnt flesh and yet he was still standing. his helmet had flown off in Gandiva's vacuum and his flaming red hair matched the sight of his body. He seemed dead on his feet yet his black irises shone with life and his grey pupils wxpanded to grow accustomed to the light.

"Red hair? Who knew that Achilles had red hair?"

"You're alive, Berserker!"

"That's right. The River Styx. The River was full of the power that came from every oath that every Greek god ever made. Achilles... I can't believe it. Ilyasviel!"

"What, Archer? Are you going to beg for your forgiveness?"

"Not really. I wanted to ask how Achilles came to have red hair."

"Whenever he became angry, that happened. Probably because of the power of the River."

"Okay. But if he's Achilles-"

Archer was swiped away by Achilles' arm. He flew off but was able to land safely on the first floor.

"This time, I won't miss. And you'll regret it."

Archer panted. He was taking a big gamble and yet he knew that he had to. He untied his cloth and gave it a few shakes. Berserker howled.

"Toro. Toro. Hmmm. I am saying it right, aren't I, Ilyasviel?"

Ilyasviel shouted her next command with great glee.

"ELIMINATE HIM!"

Berserker immediately jumped from the second floor.

"Perfect."

Archer jumped to meet Berserker in the air and threw the cloth up. As the cloth covered their faces, Archer activated his Noble Phantasm.

"SpṛadhYathārthatā!"

The cloth expanded and engulfed the two servants. Berserker found himself tied up by chains and hanging from a ceiling. Archer picked up a bow nearby. The bow was made of a very heavy wood and the drawstring was of metal.

"Nice wood. I like how wood is useful in archery. If you don't have the right wood for your bow, you just won't be the best you can be."

He fitted an arrow into the bow and looked down at the floor. He located the reflection of Berserker and aimed his bow up to the corresponding point.

"If the legends are right, your weakness is your..."

He fired. Berserker who was hanging by his hands, was defenseless. His heel was the only thing that could potentially be his downfall.

"... heel. Right, Berserker?"

The arrow struck Berserker's heel. Immediately, Berserker fell to the floor and the Phantasm was over. Berserker grabbed his shield. Archer fitted another arrow to Draupadi.

"I guess I'm dying anyway. Draupadi!"

As the fireballs surged towards Berserker, Archer smiled. Berserker protected himself with his shield and kept his sword-hand raised. The shield glowed with a bright light reminiscent of a strong magic. The Noble Phantasm stopped at the shield. A the same moment, arrows came flying out, and were aimed at Archer.

"Impossible."

Berserker brought his sword down.

* * *

Shirou awoke suddenly. His dream of the swords was interrupted yet again. He glanced at Rin. She was holding her right hand.

"Rin! What's wrong?"

"He really believed in his skill until the end."

Shirou watched as Rin stood up. Her hand no longer bore the command seals.

"Archer."

"We have to go, Shirou. Ilyasviel should be chasing after us and we don't know this place as well as she does."

They ran outside and headed for the edge of the forest.

* * *

"Let's go after them Berserker. Come on! I'll hurt you to an inch of your life if you don't get moving! We can finish them even without your Skin of the Styx anyway!"

Ilyasviel urged her servant on with threats and angry words. Berserker stood up and carried Ilyasviel. He ran with a speed that few could match.

* * *

After a few hours, evidence of the sun's rising appeared all over the forest. Shirou and Rin stopped. They breathed deeply.

"We can't get out in time. We'll have to face them."

Shirou stood in silence for a while.

_"There are three that maybe you could do. You already know Reinforcement but there are two others that follow it. Alteration and Projection"_

_"You mean changing form and creating something out of nothing?"_

_"Good. So you know. Now try changing the shape of this spoon."_

Shirou picked up a branch. He visualized the bow in the archery dojo. Soon he had a similar looking one in his hands.

"Alteration? What for?"

"Maybe Archer weakened him enough to kill him off with your gems. Saber and I can at least keep him busy."

"Hmm. Yes. Ilyasviel put a bounded field around this forest. If I'm not seen she might think I'm still running."

"Then you can plant a surprise attack on Berserker."

"What if I can't do it?"

"I know you can."

"No. I mean what if Murphy's Law applies again. Will you kill Ilyasviel?"

"I..."

"Nevermind."

* * *

Shirou, Saber and Rin took their places. It wasn't long before Ilyasviel showed up in Berserker's arms. Berserker let her down softly.

"Rin's not here? She hasn't left the forest yet. I guess I'll kill her later."

"Ilya stop this."

"Or what Oniichan?"

"I'll have to defeat you."

"Sorry but that's not going to happen. Berserker, kill them."

Saber drew his swords.

"Stand back, Lord Shirou."

Shirou readied his bow and the makeshift arrows he made. Saber was able to keep Berserker busy while he jumped around without attacking. He blockd every wild swing Berserker took at him. He moved aside as Berserker slashed at him and used his katana to push the attack away. He drew Berserker under the tree that Rin was. He suddenly jumped back and Rin came out of her hiding place. She threw five gems at him.

"Feunf Minuten! Er heisst tot!"

Black energy came from the gems and as Berserker raised his shield, they sped up. A light came from the shield again and the gems were stopped.

"It can't be."

Rin tried again and aimed the attack at Berserker's head. Before she could throw the gems, spears came from the shield and seemed to attack Rin. Saber pushed her out of the way. He was able to cut down the spears but Berserker grabbed him by the neck and raised him up.

"Saber!"

Shirou fired his arrows but Berserker used his shield to block them. RIn tried for another attack but Berserker swung his shield at her. The sound of the impact was sickening and Rin was flung into a nearby tree. She slid down the trunk, unconcious.

"Rin!"

Shirou was the only one who could save them. He could hear Saber gasping for air as Berserker held him in his right hand. Shirou thought hard and berated himself.

_I'm such an idiot! If I listened to Rin this wouldn't have happened! Now what am I supposed to do?_

_"If you want to hit the target, get a better bow."_

The image of the two swords flashed in his mind again. This time, they became clearer and clearer.

"Yawaraki Te and Juuchi Yosamu... No matter what Rin says about Projection, I have no other alternative!"

Shirou focused on the image and divided the process into eight steps.

_Judging the concept of creation _

_Hypothesizing the basic structure _

_Duplicating the composition material _

_Imitating the skill of its making _

_Sympathizing with the experience of its growth _

_Reproducing the accumulated years _

_Excelling every manufacturing process_

SImply put, the questions Shirou asked himself are:

_"Why was it made?_

_What does it look like?_

_What is it made of?_

_How was it made?_

_What did it go through?_

_How long has it been since?_

_How do I refine its creation?"_

He focused on the image. The legend came to mind and soon, he could feel his energy.

"Trace On! AAAARRRRGGHHH!"

The katana Juuchi Yosamu appeared on his right hand and on his left was the kidachi Yawarakai Te. He rushed at Berserker and proceeded to slice his right hand off. Saber fell to the ground.

"Lord Shirou. Those swords are..."

"Saber! Use them! Defeat Berserker!"

Saber stood up.

"Gladly, My Lord."

With the two swords, Saber attacked Berserker. Berserker tried to counter by using swords from his shield.

"How does he do that?"

Shirou wondered aloud.

"Berserker is Achilles. His Aspis is an entire world of its own. That shield has it's own world which Berserker can ask help from."

"Then..."

"Your Saber will never win."

Saber used the Yawarakai Te to block the swords.

"Yawarakai Te!"

Berserker was pushed back a few feet. Berserker's arms flailed to catch his balance.

"Juuichi Yosamu. Shodou!"

In a flash, Saber appeared behind Berserker.

"Little girl, read the name of the master and admit your defeat."

The kanji for "Musashi" appeared in a circle as if stamped onto Berserker's skin and armor.

"No way! Berserker could never lose! Get up Berserker! Kill Saber! Berserker!"

Berserker growled one last time as if to tell Ilyasviel not to worry.

* * *

**Four servants left. What happens then?**

**Berserker's Profile for you.**

**Name: Achilles Pelesuseid**

**Class: Berserker  
****Master: Ilyasviel von Einzbern  
****Sex: Male  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Clothing: Bronze Armor and Greek Bronze Helmet  
Body: 6'8", Muscular, Hellenic-Mediterranean skin, flaming red hair(Madness Status only)  
****Talents: Fighting  
Likes: Women, brawls, swordfights, war, Patroclus  
Dislikes: Lazy days, quiet**

**Noble Phantasm: EX  
Strength: A+****  
Endurance: B+  
Agility: B+  
Mana: B+  
Luck: C+**

**Noble Phantasms:**

**To Dérma tēs Stŭkós: Binding Oaths of the Olympian Hierarchs**

Rank: EX

Description: A support Phantasm. Achilles was well known for being invincible. His unusual protection came from the River Styx where the power of the promises of all the gods of Olympus were. His mother, upon knowing that he would lead a life of battle, held him by his heels and dipped him in the river asking the gods to bless him. He was given a state of invincibilty but due to his heels being out of the water, striking them with malicious intent cancels this Noble Phantasm for twenty-four hours. Achilles' invincibility was not the common type. Achilles could be wounded and feel pain but this would not deter him from his work. His bones could also not be cut nor could his flesh be separated from his body. The state of this Noble Phantasm prevents all damage below A++ in offensive ability. Although subsequent attacks centered on a point may compound and eventually break through his skin.

**Aspidas to Achilles:** **The Shield of Achilles**

Rank: A+++

Desciption: An anti-unit Phantasm. A false generation of reality. An encapsulation of the world: a simulation of Earth and humanity, at least from the perspective of the Greeks. It is a large hoplon shield with a vivid depiction of cities, wars, farmers, oceans, and the other things of the world. The images will change before your eyes, the paintings morphing into new themes as the simulated world continues to move much like ancient Greece. As the shield is a glimpse into an entire false world, things that enter the shield become a part of that world and things that exit it become a part of ours. A powerful shield made by gods to forever immortalize the world as the Greeks knew it. An extremely powerful bounded field at the same sort of level as a reality marble compacted into an object's conceptuality. The concepts of life and reality are simulated inside of it, recreating a Greek world that never ends yet never exists. As it is equal to an entire world, it can sustain huge amounts of punishment. It is not invulnerable, however, and can be bypassed by simply going around it. To break it at full power, however, would require a noble phantasm with an offensive power Rank EX. It can absorb unclaimed objects into it. Unclaimed being something that isn't carrying the spiritual will of the owner in it, as a wielded weapon or an heirloom would. And just as things can be incorporated into the expansive internal world of the shield, things from it can be incorporated as phantasms into our world, such as arrows fired or a phalanx of lancers thrusting their pikes out. Unlike things going in, they aren't real so they don't have inherent ownership, so wielded weapons from within the shield can be thrust out into our world. Essentially this is artificial projection on the same sort of level that Shirou is capable of.


	15. Caster is Foiled

**Oh cool! Chapter fifteen! With Archer and Berserker both dead, we have four Servants left. Caster has been gathering souls all on her lonesome and Assassin hasn't made another appearance. Lancer also seems to be limited to surveillance.**

**What happens next? Read on and find out.**

**

* * *

**

**Caster is Foiled**

Rin tossed and turned before finally sitting straight up in her bed. She recognized all of her items on the desk beside her. She was wearing her pajamas. She pressed her fingers to her temples to try and recall her last memories. She remembered fainting as she hit the tree in the Einzbern's forest. She immediately gathered her thoughts and rushed out to the living room still in her pajamas. She arrived to a scene she never expected. Saber held Ilyasviel as she sat in his lap. Taiga was there and was staring intently at Ilyasviel who was pouting at her. Her brows were creased giving the impression that they were mad at each other. Taiga blinked.

"Ha! You blinked first!"

Ilya threw her hands up in glee. Taiga crossed her arms and sat sulking at the dining table. Shirou was in the kitchen fixing up breakfast. Rin looked at the clock and noticed that it was only 5:45 in the morning. Just then, Taiga noticed her.

"Ms. Tohsaka, what are you doing in your pajamas? You'd better change quickly or else you'll be late."

Shirou gave a quip from the kitchen.

"This coming from the teacher who's always rushing? Ha! The world must be turning upside down."

"Shirou!"

Ilyasviel looked at Rin innocently.

"Go on Rin, you might be late."

Rin decided to wait for a better time to talk. She went back to her room and prepared for class. When she returned, breakfast was already served. Taiga had already begun and Ilya was being taught by Saber on how to use chopsticks more efficiently. Shirou invited her to sit.

"We'll have to eat fast so we won't be late."

Rin looked around her since she didn't want to eat breakfast. Shirou had cooked Japanese food that morning. He prepared some shrimp tempura and beef teriyaki with a lot of vegetables. Taiga was scarfing down her food as usual but as she reached out for the last shrimp tempura, another pair of chopsticks snatched them. Taiga looked up to see Ilyasviel smiling happily as she chewed the last shrimp tempura.

"Oniichan's a really good cook!"

"How dare you steal my last piece!"

Rin ignored the exchange she expected. Shirou put his bowl back onto the table. It had nearly fallen when Taiga slammed her fist on the table. Saber immediately spoke up.

"Lady Taiga, I am afraid I cannot let you speak like that to a child. It is unbecoming of you not to mention that you may frighten Ilya."

"B-but she-"

"Could you not let it be for now? I shall teach her in her manners as I am able but please do not shout at young children."

Ilya seemed unfazed by Taiga.

"Oh let her be, Saber. She was too slow anyway."

"Words like that shall surely get you into trouble."

"Then I'll take care of it."

Ilya smiled and Saber felt her murderous intent. Saber countered with an even greater intent which made Ilya gasp. Then he smiled at her. At once, his murderous intent disappeared.

"Be a good girl, Ilya."

"Ye-yes."

Shirou felt the exchange of murderous intent and resolved to talk with Ilya and Saber. As they finished eating, Shirou took the dishes to the kitchen and washed them. Taiga went on ahead while Rin stayed behind to wait for Shirou.

"Saber, you'll have to stay here with Ilya. We can't leave her without protection since some masters might still attack her."

"Yes Lord-"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

Rin shouted at Shirou so forcefully that Ilya had to look up. Shirou wiped his hands on his apron.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Let Kirei take care of her. That's what the church is for anyway."

"I don't trust him. Besides, Ilya will be alright here."

"How can you protect her?!"

"She's just a kid. She jst doesn't know right from wrong. If we can teach her that I'm sure she'll be a good girl."

"Fine. You're too trusting and naive but if something goes wrong, it's on your head."

* * *

Shirou met up with Rin at lunchtime. The roof was still a bit chilly.

"What do you plan on doing with Ilyasviel?"

Rin cut to the chase. Shirou was taken aback for a moment but easily regained his composure.

"I'll protect her. She needs someone to teach her what to do and what not to do."

"I still think Kirei should handle her. She is still a master, you know."

"I don't think she'll try anything, besides, I don't like Kirei."

"You have a point. Fine. Just be careful, okay?"

"Don't tell me you care?"

Rin blushed and turned away.

"A-anyway, there's still one master here. It surely wasn't Shinji and I could feel energy. Caster and Assassin seem to be working together so that means their Masters are working together as well."

"Really?"

"It shouldn't surprise you. We were working together against Ilyasviel weren't we?"

"Right."

"That means, that whoever is a Master here, has to go to Ryudou temple. I can think of only one person who goes to Ryudou temple."

"Wait a minute, what about Lancer? What if she's the servant of the master here?"

"I forgot about her. How could I forget?"

Shirou watched Rin berate herself.

_You forget a lot of things and most often, they're the most important details._

Rin caught him staring at her.

"What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing!"

"Anyway, there's still a two to one chance that the Master here would be the master of either Caster or Assassin. I'll have to check out Ryudou."

"Issei?! Let me handle this."

"Why?"

"He's my best friend. I'll make him tell me."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Leave it to me. Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Oh fine."

"Great."

Shirou stared out into the city for a few moments.

"Which reminds me, I have about fifteen minutes left for lunch. I'll have to talk to Issei now. I'll see you later."

"Shirou!"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, alright?"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to get myself into trouble."

"Good."

* * *

"Grandfather, Niisan has been dead for a few days now."

"Don't worry, we'll soon be able to finish. It will only be a matter of time."

Sakura's eyes glazed over. Matou Zouken, her grandfather, was standing by as shadows crept around her.

"Not being around that boy seems to have helped you along quite a bit, eh?"

"Please, Grandfather, let's not talk of Senpai."

"Alright. It seems to have been a good idea to let you follow Shinji around and to send you to the Einzbern's castle."

"I was able to absorb Rider since I was nearer to the place. Archer is with Ilyasviel since I couldn't get there in time. I was able to get a part of Berserker, however."

"Ilyasviel von Einzbern. We shall deal with her soon enough."

Matou Zouken let out a loud cackle.

* * *

Shirou arrived at the Student Council room to find Issei talking with Kuzuki Souichirou. Kuzuki saw him and quickly concluded his business. Shirou walked towards Issei.

"What was that about?"

"It seems that some of the students that were affected by the mental trauma won't be back for a while. Most of them have recovered, though."

"That's good news."

"You're late today, Shirou."

"Yeah. Rin had to talk to me about something."

"I told you to stay away from that devil."

"Y-yeah. Issei."

"What?"

"I need you to take your shirt off."

"What!"

"I just need to check something."

"What for?"

"Just trust me."

"Not a chance, Emiya!"

"Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way."

"Hey, what are you going to do?"

Shirou pounced on Issei who fell to the floor. Shirou hastily removed his shirts and examined both of Issei's arms. He scrutinized every inch and Issei decided against trying to fight Shirou. Shirou promptly stood up.

"Looks like you're clear."

"Clear of what?"

"Oh uh... there's this new disease that manifests on the arms first and I just wanted to check if you had it."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want you to panic."

"Can I put my clothes back on, now?"

"Oh, uh, sure!"

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rin was teary-eyed from laughing after Shirou told her what had happened with Issei.

"Oh I wish I could've seen his face!"

"Hey. You don't have to laugh so hard."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ilyasviel calmly took another piece of bread. Rin cooked their dinner that night and she had decided on a Western meal.

"She must be going crazy, Shirou. Not surprising, though."

Rin immediately stopped laughing and gave Ilyasviel a look. Ilyasviel looked up and met Rin's narrowed eyes with her own.

"Oh, hey you have butter on your cheek."

Rin took a towelette and wiped Ilyasviel's cheek.

"Hm? Ah!"

Ilyasviel gasped in surprise at Rin's action. She settled down after a bit and quietly ate her dinner. Saber sat by, carefully watching Ilyasviel. He had decided not to eat anymore so as not to trouble Rin or Shirou.

Rin ate for a little while before setting her knife and fork down.

"Shirou,"

Shirou looked up at Rin.

"What?"

"What happened in the forest after I fainted?"

Ilyasviel suddenly looked down at her plate and started poking what was left of her roll with her fork. Shirou set down his utensils and looked at Rin.

"Saber was no match against Berserker."

"But here you two are, and with Ilyasviel!"

"I projected two swords from my dream. They've been popping up in my head for a long time."

"Projected?"

"Yeah. These swords seem to be tied to Saber. I've been seeing into his memories lately but I don't know why."

"When Servants have a strong bond with their Masters, they may exchange memories in the form of dreams. But what swords did you project?"

Saber spoke up.

"These swords, Lady Rin. The Yawarakai Te and the Juuchi Yosamu."

He held out the katana and kodachi.

"Hold on! If you projected these swords last night, they shouldn't be here!"

Shirou's eyes opened wide. Ilyasviel seemed uninterested.

"W-why not?"

"Shirou, the reason I told you not to do projection is because it's highly unstable! In Projection, you create a Phantasm. Something that shouldn't exist! The world tries to correct this inconsistency be destroying the Phantasm. In all cases until now, no magus could maintain a projected item for longer than a few minutes!"

"B-but I've been doing this since I was a kid."

"Those items in your shed are hollow. They have nothing in them. But here, you have an almost perfect copy of the legend! This level of Projection hasn't been attained before!"

"It seemed so natural."

"Try it again."

"What?"

"Make another copy of these swords."

"O-okay."

Shirou closed his eyes and focused.

_"Trace on."_

Shirou quickly ran through the eight steps in his mind. He felt the swords coming into existence. Just then-

"Argh!"

A searing pain shot through his spine. Hs focus disappeared and the energy he felt before was lost.

"Shirou!"

"Lord Shirou!"

"Shirou!"

Ilyasviel ran around the table to catch Shirou as he swayed.

"Wh-what just happened?"

Shirou held his head in a daze.

"See? Projection takes a big toll on you. I don't know how you managed to stay awake last time."

"I didn't feel any different back then. It must have been the adrenalin."

"Don't do it again, Shirou. This could actually kill you."

"Right. I won't do it anymore I promise."

"Great. Now tell me what happened."

* * *

Shirou cleaned up the shed after his failed practice at projecting another copy of the two swords. As he walked back to the house, he saw Ilyasviel sitting quietly outside.

"Ilya?"

"Oh, hi Shirou."

"What are you doiing out here?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking up at the moon"

"You better go to sleep. We'll be doing a lot tomorrow and you'll have to stay here."

"But I wanna go with you!"

"I can't take you to school!"

Ilyasviel pouted. Shirou sighed.

"I can't put you in anymore danger. That's why Saber's always around you."

"Yeah..."

"You're not afraid of Saber, are you, Ilya?"

"No! He's very nice! He's like a daddy! He always tries to teach me to respect Taiga, though."

"Taiga took care of me since my father died. I owe her a lot."

Ilyasviel looked questioningly at Shirou's smiling face.

"I guess I can respect her, then."

She let out a yawn.

"I'm going to sleep, Shirou."

"Good night Ilya."

"Good night."

* * *

Caster smiled as she put her plan into action. Quietly slipping out of the temple, she met her master at the intersection leading to Shirou's house. Her master, Kuzuki Souichirou, was quiet. They silently trudged along the path until they came to the gate. Caster closed her eyes. She focused her magic energey into a thread and began using it to see into the house. Caster moved the thread around and looked for Shirou. She found his room and attached her magic energy to his sleeping form. Slowly, she added more magic energy and passed it through the thread and into Shirou's body.

She smiled as her plan went along swimmingly. That is until Rin and Ilyasviel showed up. The gate opened suddenly and the two women blocked the entrance.

"What are you doing, Caster?"

Ilyasviel narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the woman. Rin was right beside her.

"I am merely doing my duty to my master. By... exterminating the Emiya boy I pave the way for my master to become the winner."

Rin looked behind Caster and gasped.

"Mr. Kuzuki!"

"Good evening, Rin."

"Y-You're Caster's Master?"

"Yes. Now, step aside. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Just then, Shirou walked in. He was asleep. As he passed by the gate, he bumped into Rin and Ilyasviel. Both fell over.

"Shirou!"

Shirou kept walking.

"He will not be able to hear you. I am afraid he is asleep. It is easy to control a sleeping person, but I have no doubt that both of you already know that."

Rin stood up. Caster made Shirou face Rin.

"Wake up you idiot!"

Shirou's hands went up and he assumed a fighting stance. His fists were clenched. He threw a punch at Rin who dodged it.

"Shirou!"

"Shirou!"

Ilyasviel called out as well. Rin gritted her teeth as she tried to dodge the blows. Caster was evidently having fun.

"Hahaha! This is child's play! Controlling such a person is simple. It is almost like playing with Arthur."

_Dammit! Wake up!_

"Shirou! Wake up! Wake up or I'll kill you!

Just then, Shirou woke up.

_Where am I? What am I doing?_

Shirou felt his own body move against his will.

_Rin? What am I doing? No!_

Shirou tried to fight. He felt Caster's magic energy surging through him. It was no use, he couldn't push out Caster's energy as long as the thread connecting him to her was not severed. RIn pulled out a jewel and mentally prepared herself.

_Here I go. Zweihander. Ich bin die meister._

"Achtu-!"

A shadow fell upon them as the moon was temporarily blocked out. The glimmer of swords was easily spotted in the darkness and as soon as it passed, Shirou fell. Rin rushed to catch him but Saber was closer.

"Saber!"

"I am sorry I am late, Lord Shirou, Lady Rin. I have severed the ties to Caster, and her magic should be flowing out of you now."

Shirou sat down on the ground. He looked up at the man in the kimono. His two swords were held in front of him.

"Thanks Saber."

Saber rushed forward. Caster aimed a magic spell at him. It dispersed as if there was a barrier around Saber.

"You shall have to try magic stronger than that."

Caster took another shot at Saber. This time, she used a much stronger spell. A rush of wind stopped Saber in his tracks and was blown away. Saber stood up. He was breathing heavily.

"My mistake. I underestimated that attack, but no longer."

Saber rushed forward again. By this time, Shirou was standing up. He felt a presence behind them and as he turned, he saw Kuzuki Souichirou grab hold of Ilyasviel. A sudden urgency took hold of him and, disregarding Rin's warning, he focused his mind on the image of the two swords. He recited the eight steps and went through them as fast as his mind would allow. Soon, the two swords were in his hands.

"Shirou?"

Rin turned to see Shirou attacking Kuzuki Souichirou with the swords.

"Projection? But..."

A loud sound came from the two Servants as Caster launched another magic attack. Saber raised Juuchi Yosamu high and sliced apart the wave of magic energy.

"B-but how? No sword can cut through magic unless it was magically created!"

"The Juuchi Yosamu cuts indiscriminately. I had hoped it would have this power but I had not imagined that it would be able to cut through such high levels of magic. It no longer determines what can and cannot be cut. Its only purpose is _kiri_. To cut. It will do that and not other."

As if to validate Saber's explanation, the moon shone through a cloud and lit up the area surrounding Saber. The ground was filled with slash marks for every time Saber swung the sword down.

"Tsk, in that case... _Bī þæt lēoht æf þæs mōnan þæt trymeþ eall onwendan, slē mīn fēonda and þēos beadwefeld in þracu__!_"

A ray of soft light burst from Caster and sped towzrds Saber. Saber attempted to cut it with Juuchi Yosamu but the sword could no longer disperse the energy. Saber tried to stand against the magecraft.

Shirou attacked Kuzuki who merely dodged his blows and countered with punches. Shirou had been pushed back several times. At last, he figured out Kuzuki's reach and timing. As he dodged a blow from the right, he blocked a blow from the left. Then he pushed Juuchi Yosamu forward into Kuzuki's midriff. Kuzuki Souichirou jumped aside but Juuchi Yosamu's cutting power made cut on the right side of his torso.

Saber was blown back by the might of the magic that Caster used. Luckily, Rin was able to cast a magic barrier to lessen the blow and Saber was merely slammed against the wall. Caster immediately saw Kuzuki. Upon seeing blood drip from his wound, Caster used magic to reappear by her Master's side.

"Master, we must retreat."

"If that is what you think to be the best idea."

"Let us go. We are not giving up, boy. You will fall."

Saber pointed his sword at Caster.

"Tell Assassin and his master that if they continue to cooperate with you, then we shall have no choice but to defeat them."

Caster gave Saber a questioning look. Then she burst into laughter.

"You think that that worm is working WITH me? Nay! He is merely a tool. He works FOR me. I shall see to it that you get another chance at him."

Caster promptly disappeared.

Ilyasviel had been watching from the sidelines and finally gave a sigh of relief.

"Now that that's over, I think we can finally get some rest."

* * *

**Whenever I use Italics, that means that the word or sentence is spoken in another language. As for Caster, I used Italics because, she was using Old English to cast a spell. I use Italics for Japanese words to differentiate them from the text. You guys might think I misspelled. Haha!**

**For those who've read the chapter before the incantation is still the same. It's "By the light of the moon that empowers all change, strike down my enemies and this battlefield in rage!"**

**Well, til next time!**


	16. A Twist of Events

**Chapter sixteen! How do you like that? Things are happening and Caster has just revealed that Assassin is working FOR her! What a jerk! Just kidding.**

**Hope you're all having fun reading!****

* * *

**

**A Twist of Events**

Shirou lay in bed thinking of what Caster meant. He sat up as he heard footsteps out in the hallway. He saw a figure pass by his door. He looked closely and there was no doubt that it was Saber. He stood quietly outside the door for a moment before moving on. A few minutes after Saber had passed, Shirou went out. He found Saber outside, practicing his swordsmanship.

"Saber."

As Shirou muttered Saber's name, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the pattern of the sword swings. Saber was doing a _kata_ or a formal exercise, an exercise commonly used in martial arts where there is repetitive action to get the body to remember the correct action. In Saber's case, he was doing the exercises at a speed beyond what any human could possibly achieve in a lifetime. Shirou looked on as the after-images of the swords took on figures and _kanji_ characters. Saber cooled down by slowing down his last few _kata_ and finally sheathing his swords one after the other. He sheathed his wakizashi first. Holding his katana in his right hand, he flicked it down as if to throw some blood off the sword, then sheathed it. Saber turned back to the house only to find Shirou staring at him.

"Lord Shirou!"

"Oh... uh Saber."

"It is quite late. Sleep is essential if we intend to stop Caster soon."

"Oh... uh, right."

"Is anything the matter?"

"Saber..."

"If there is nothing, would it be acceptable to talk with you , My Lord?"

"Of course. We should sit down."

"If you wish, My Lord."

"So, what is it?"

"About your attitude towards this war..."

"Don't tell me, I can't save everyone, right?"

"Lord Shirou."

"Well, I have to try. For the sake of-"

"Everyone who died in that fire? That fire was not your fault, My Lord."

"How did you-"

"If you could see into my memories, then the same could be said of me. I have peered into your past and the event was not placed upon you as a burden."

"I promised my father I would become a hero of justice."

"And I believe in your capability to become one."

"But-"

"But until one can become true to the world and one's self, he cannot achieve his true ability."

"Become true?"

"In Japanese Taoist philosophy, it is to become one with the flow of the world. But that is, to me, too reactive. Still, it does have a wonderful point in one's maturity."

"Saber..."

"My Lord, it is not just for your maturity that I am telling you this, rather, I say this to protect you. Future mistakes and events cannot be changed once they have transversed into the past. One must be willing to accept the past and look to the future with all of one's heart and face all the challanges. Loss is a part of life, without loss, we would not know gain."

"Saber... I... can't."

"Lord Shirou?"

"I can't abandon them; their cries went out to me, Saber. I have to do this for them. For the people I couldn't save."

"Lord Shirou."

"I'm sorry, Saber."

"No, My Lord, I am sorry."

* * *

Musashi was sitting on a rock as he wrote the _Go Rin no Sho_, the Book of the Five Rings. Stopping to look up at the sparrows flying overhead, he sighed.

"A swordsman... no... anyone who wields a weapon, be it a spear, a sword or even a bow, must have different arts to their name. Mastery can be achieved in one art, but learning should not end there."

He continued writing the book. The book was still incomplete when he stopped again. As he looked at the pages, he realized that he had much more to write, but he should arrive at a place to sleep before dusk.

"May this book be of help to anyone who reads it. Surely insight is valuable."

Closing the book, he stood up and started walking down the hill where he was writing. He tucked the book away in his armor. He came to a road at the foot of the hill. Looking left, then right, Musashi decided to follow the path to the right. Shirou wondered as to the significance of the dream as the vision faded away. The book itself replaced the vision of his mind's eye. An old Japanese style book with a green cover and handwritten text, the Book of the Five Rings was unmistakeable. The kanji and hiragana on it was clear and crisp. Shirou could almost hold the book in his hands when-

"Shirou! Taiga wants breakfast!"

Ilya's voice came clearly through the thin door.

"I'm awake. Hold on."

Ilya opened the door.

"Hey! Don't come in!"

"Why not?"

"I-it's just..."

Shirou took a glance at his groin. He was not mistaken. He tried harder than ever to get Ilya out of the room.

"It's alright, I'm up now. Go back out there and wait for me."

"It's better if I can help you fix your bed right? It's faster that way."

"N-no! There's this... uh..."

"What's wrong Shirou?"

"Girls just shouldn't go into guys' bedrooms in the morning."

"Why not?"

"It's because uh... just because."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just wait outside okay?"

"I want to help Onii-chan!"

Ilya started tugging at Shirou's futon.

"Hey, wait!"

Shirou tumbled to the floor and stopped in a sitting position with his legs apart.

"Oh!"

Ilya blushed and walked out of the room quietly.

Shirou sighed.

"Now what?"

He fixed the futon quickly and was dressed in a minute. He went straight to the kitchen and found Rin there. Rin looked disgruntled and had strands of hair sticking out of place.

"Rin, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..."

Rin yawned.

"You're not a morning person, are you?"

Rin patted down a few strands of hair.

"No I'm not. I'll be going now Shirou."

"No breakfast?"

"I don't usually eat breakfast, remember?"

"Oh, right. Bye."

Shirou had just put on his apron and set about being busy preparing a breakfast. He was able to make some hard-boiled eggs, toast, and bacon. Taiga inhaled her share as soon as Shirou placed the plates and immediately ran for school, leaving Shirou a small warning to arrive on time. Ilyasviel was halfway through her meal when Shirou finished washing the used plates.

"Leaving already Shirou?"

"Yeah, Ilya. Don't worry, Saber will be watching you again today, okay?"

"Sure. Saber, let's play today!"

Saber, who was watching the news, turned to face Ilyasviel.

"Of course, Ilyasviel. What should we play?"

"I don't know yet."

"I see."

Just then, the news reporter spoke of a very interesting piece of news.

"A rash of missing persons reports have been filed. So far, fifteen people have been reported missing since three days ago. Just two days ago, a report was filed on a couple who's body parts were found strewn around the bridge. Many of the parts were missing and Police suspect that this is the work of the same individual or individuals."

Shirou spun to face the television as did Saber. Saber looked at Shirou.

"Lord Shirou, do you think it is-"

"Caster."

Ilyasviel spoke up.

"I don't think it is. Caster wouldn't do this."

Shirou looked at Ilyasviel.

"She would probably take souls and energy from people but not kill them AND leave body parts around."

"She is right, My Lord."

Shirou thought deeply.

"Then who could it be?"

Saber closed his eyes as if to surrender and Ilyasviel returned to eating.

"I have to go. We'll figure this out later."

* * *

Shirou bought lunch at the canteen and ate with Issei in the Student Council Room. Issei was talking about how the non sports clubs still have trouble with their budget allowance. Shirou listened intently but wondered what Issei knew about Kuzuki Souichirou. As if on cue, a knock came at the door. Kuzuki was at the door. Issei spoke with hias if they were very close. Shirou wondered what the connection between them was. The ever-strict teacher, Kuzuki Souichirou, seemed almost to relax when he spoke with Issei.

_I guess they would know each other if they live at the same place. Hold on. Does that mean Issei knows about the Grail War?_

The door closed and Issei sat back down at the table. Shirou fidgeted in his seat.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh uh... About thos gas leaks. They haven't found out what was wrong right?"

"Yeah. People are still dying over at Shinto. Say, don't you work there?"

"Oh man!"

"What?"

"I forgot to go there!"

"Since when?"

"Oh nevermind. Say, has Kuzuki-sensei been acting weird?"

"Weird, how?"

"I don't know."

"I don't think he has."

"Nevermind my question. He just seems different. Might just be me, though."

"Oh."

Shirou looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for class. Issei packed his things and headed out. Shirou followed him. As they were headed for the classroom, they passed Rin.

"Shirou,"

Shirou and Issei stopped.

"Do you want me to make dinner tonight?"

"Oh uh..."

Issei turned on Shirou.

"Dinner? Is this devil woman living in your house?"

"Oh, yes, she uh..."

Rin stepped in.

"Ryudou, my house is currently being renovated, is it such a crime to stay in the house of a friend?"

"Just don't influence Shirou. Stay away from him."

"Whatever, Ryudou. I'll do dinner tonight, Shirou."

"Thanks, Rin. I'll be passing by Neko-san's to help out since I haven't been there in about a week."

"Okay."

Rin's eyes flared. Shirou shuddered.

* * *

Shirou got home that night to find dinner still on the table. Ilyasviel was playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with Saber.

"Oh hi Shirou! Rin said to leave the table set for you."

"Oh. That was nice of her."

"She also said that when you're done, you can clean up and also wash the plates we used."

"I knew there was something missing."

Shirou sighed. He ate the tempura gratefully. Unfortunately, Neko had asked him to stack a number of boxes by himself as payment for not showing up for a week or two. Shirou had barely finished when Ilyasviel protested against Saber.

"How do you keep winning?"

"It is a secret, Ilyasviel."

"You're cheating aren't you?"

"I am a swordsman. We do not cheat."

"Then tell me!"

"Fine. My eyes have been trained to sense movements of a swift sword. seeing the motions of your hand allows me to predict which you will throw."

"Oh."

Shirou had already taken the dishes to the kitchen and began washing them.

"Oniichan, you'll be going after Caster tonight, right?"

"I suppose so. But I haven't seen Rin yet."

"She said she was preparing something. I should go with you."

"It'll be too dangerous."

"I'm a master too Shirou. Besides, if you die, I can win for you by taking Saber. Isn't that right?"

Saber gave her a hard look.

"Ilyasviel, mind what you say."

"Uhh... I'm sorry Shirou."

"Much better."

Shirou wiped his hands on his apron and walked outside. Saber and Ilyasviel followed him. As if on cue, Rin walked out of the guesthouse.

"Shirou! Are you ready?"

"Yes. We have to go to Ryudou temple."

"Assassin might still be there."

"Hmm. I don't think he'll let Saber pass. Saber, can you keep him busy?"

Saber looked up.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Then we can pass through. But that just leaves Rin and I to deal with Kuzuki-sensei and Caster."

Rin's eyes widened.

"In that case, we should do this tomorrow."

"What?"

"I need to get some things prepared. Tomorrow is a Saturday so we'll only have half a day at school. I'll do it then and we can fight them in the evening."

"Are you sure?"

"Caster seems to have lessened her soul-reaping. It means that she's ready. She'll be doing whatever she's planning tomorrow and we can ambush her then."

"Okay."

Ilyasviel followed Rin into the guesthouse while Shirou and Saber went inside.

* * *

The next morning was an uneventful one. Rin and Shirou went home as quickly as possible. Shirou prepared lunch. Rin went off to prepare immediately after lunch was over. Shirou, Saber, and Ilya sat quietly outside. It wasn't long before Shirou fell asleep.

It was a book again. The same book, to be exact. This time, no one was to bother him. He reached out and grasped the cover. Shirou held the book tightly in his right hand. Awakening came easy after that.

"Lord Shirou!"

"Uhh huh?"

"My book!"

"What?"

"It is my book! You've projected it!"

Shirou looked at what his right hand was holding. It was the _Go Rin no Sho_. He lifted it up and opened it. It was empty. The pages were blank.

"Oh. Sorry, Saber. Looks like it's incomplete. Let me try again."

Shirou focused. He saw the image of the book and once again took the eight steps one by one. He had poured prana into his hand to ready the projection.

"AAARGH!"

Ilyasviel whirled. She rushed to Shirou.

"Sorry, Saber, I can't do it."

"My Lord... It seems to me that you can do it in times of need, but in times such as this, where you are relaxed, you fail to do it and risk your own safety. This may be because you think of the possibilty of failure which leads your mind to stray from the goal. May I suggest that you clear your mind of anything and focus on the projection? Think not of failure."

Shirou nodded. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Focusing once again, he opened his circuit.

"Trace, on."

The prana was ready. He took every step seriously. Ensuring the fullness of detail, he began the projection. He could feel the energy flowing through him. In a matter of minutes, the book was in his hand. He opened it quickly. The characters were clear and precise as if they'd been written just that day. He handed it to Saber.

"Thank you."

"Make no mention of it, Lord Shirou. It is I who must thank you. My greatest Noble Phantasm is written in this very book."

"Your... Greatest Noble Phantasm?"

"Indeed. If you will excuse me, I must find the secret."

"Of course."

* * *

Rin's hair danced in the night breeze. They had decided to walk there. Ilyasviel was quiet and the silence deafened the three magi. Saber seemed to smile. In his eyes was a fire that seemed to be both of joy and of excitement. His blue _hakama _was noiseless even when the legs fluttered against each other. His swords were sheathed and his left hand grasped the hilt of the katana lightly. Shirou held Ilyasviel by the hand as if leading a child. The three magi walked abreast with Shirou between them while Saber followed.

They looked up at the figure awaiting them at the top of the stairs to the temple. The climbed at an even pace. Soon, Assassin's spear blocked their way.

"You shall not pass."

Saber swatted the spear up with his hand.

"You shall let them pass or risk death by my hand."

"Ha! I do not fear death. This time, I have prepared a countermeasure for any hidden tactics you may have up your sleeve."

"Just as well for you, Assassin. Let us end this."

Suddenly, Saber's clothes were replaced by an armor similar to that of Assassin's.

"No holds barred, Hanzo. You shall fall here."

Shirou stared for a moment.

"Saber."

"Go, My Lord. I shall follow you soon."

The three magi quickly covered the remaining steps to the gate and entered. At once, they felt the air grow heavy.

"I see that you have come here. It makes my work a tad easier."

Caster appeared in front of them and Kuzuki Souichirou walked in from their right. Shirou immediately traced Juuchi Yosamu and Yawarakai Te. Rin prepared a few gems in her hand. The attack was almost instantaneous. Shirou dashed at Kuzuki who jumped aside and tried to punch his ribs. Rin threw a gem as she attacked Caster.

"_Kommen!_"

Caster was caught by surprise as she put up a barrier. She expected an outright magic attack but was instead pulled in by the gem as if being drawn by gravity. She was met with another gem thrown at her face.

"_Halt!_"

Caster was able to put up a defense in time and was able to counter the effects of Rin's paralysis magic. She moved back and quickly cast a fire spell. The flames raced towards Rin as she threw a gem.

* * *

"You cannot stop me Musashi!"

Saber deflected the thrusts of Assassin's spear.

"I do not intend to."

Saber dodged a thrust and pulled the spear in with his left hand. Assassin was drawn forward and saw that Saber had pulled out his wakizashi. He stopped his movement and jumped back in time to avoid Saber's slash. He started attacking Saber again who had to defend himself by deflecting the blows. Assassin was precise and didn't allow for anymore openings. He caught Saber by the left arm but Saber turned so that the spear stuck in the armor plate. Saber twisted the spear away from Assassin's hands and tried to attack him. Assassin jumped back and drew his swords. Saber was left open after his attack and Assassin rushed in to thrust his katana through Saber's midriff. Saber locked katanas with him. Assassin used his kodachi to strike Saber who pushed him away.

"We could go on all night, Musashi."

"Unfortunately, I do not have all night."

"Then I should finish this. Satsui no Oni Hanzo."

Assassin's form straightened out in the moonlight and his muscles grew larger. He hunched over as his eyes bored through Saber.

"This is interesting. Have at you, Assassin!"

* * *

"Gah!"

Caster slid back from the force of two magic spells. Ilyasviel smiled as Caster glared at her.

"No matter, I shall simply have to strengthen my attacks."

A burst of light came from her hands. Rin immediately threw a gem to put up a barrier. Ilyasviel strengthened the barrier with her own magic.

"We'll have to finish this off soon, Rin. Even between the two of us we'll have trouble defeating a servant."

Shirou was kept busy as Kuzuki threw punches faster than Shirou could dodge them. He'd been hit several times on the shoulders and on the stomach. His lungs burned as air was constantly pushed out of him. He had already traced three copies of the swords and his body was feeling hot.

"Haaaa!"

He charged Kuzuki again and managed to cut his forearm. He felt a punch hit him in the face and he tumbled back. Rin and Ilyasviel were also pushed back by the might of Caster's attack. Shirou found himself beside Rin. Ilyasviel stood beside her. behind them was the wall. Kuzuki held his fists in front of him, preventing Shirou from escaping and beside him, Caster was preparing a spell.

_It can't end like this!_

Shirou gritted his teeth. Rin glared at Caster.

_I won't allow myself to be outclassed!_

"Prepared to die?"

Caster's voice irritated Rin.

"Give it your best shot!"

* * *

Assassin had disappeared into the trees. Saber focused and closed his eyes. He listened for the slightest sound that woul reveal where Assassin would attack from. He opened his eyes again. He couldn't sense any trace of Assassin.

"Presence Concealment..."

He shouted out his challenge.

"Assassin! You cannot win this fight! Unlike you, I have a true Noble Phantasm!"

Silence followed. Saber closed his eyes again to prepare for his Noble Phantasm.

"Go Rin no Sho."

Assassin crashed through the brush to Saber's right.

"_Chi_."

Saber's voice was barely audible. In the split second between Assassin's passing the flora, and his swords slashing at Saber, Saber had raised his swords to meet with Assassin's. Assassin's eyes widened underneath his mask. Saber's eyes were still closed. Saber quickly attempted to slash at Assassin but Assassin retreated into the trees again. Saber opened his eyes and waited for Assassin's next attack. He turned quickly and met Assassin's swords with his own.

"How! I was silent! Not even an animal would have stirred with my passing!"

"_Sui_."

The single word that Saber spoke cut the air eerily. He quickly moved to his right, up a step, and attacked Assassin. He was caught by surprise but was able to move back and let the sword pass by in front of him. Musashi kept his sword on the ground and attacked again with his _wakizashi_. Assassin blocked the attack and attempted to cut Saber. As his arms moved, Saber lifted the katana and slashed at Assassin's arm. Assassin grunted in pain and jumped past Musashi to the top of the steps.

"_Ka._"

Musashi closed the distance quickly and dealt several blows to Assassin's armor. The armor was cut and wounds appeared on his abdomen. He went through the bushes again.

"Satsui no ONI HANZO!"

The shout came from the trees. Saber narrowed his eyes. His sight could not pierce the darkness between the trees but he could clearly visualize Assassin's form flitting among the branches.

"_Kaze._"

Assassin's form became clear and Saber readied his swords. He saw the pattern and movement that Assassin so favored. As his opponent rushed from the cover of the trees and attacked him, he dodged the blows and struck him down. A cut to the back and to the legs followed. Assassin fell down on one knee.

"So finish it, Musashi! Just like the code of the Samurai!"

* * *

Rin fell from the force of Caster's magic. Ilyasviel knelt by her side. Shirou rushed beside her too.

"_Farewell. Thine life was but of_ _few winters. Alas, though I am to kill you, I will regret it not._"

Rin sat up and Shirou glared at their two opponents. Kuzuki had relaxed his arms and Ilyasviel seemed to be preparing a defensive spell.

"You shall not be able to protect yourself."

"Dead so soon? I suppose it was to be expected."

The voice came from behind Caster. A man in golden armor stood there and smiled. Caster looked at the man. Then she turned to face the three magi.

"So you had prepared a trap for us. You are mistaken if you think that one person as your reinforcement would stop me."

"You're mistaken, Caster. They're no friends of mine."

Caster ignored his statement. She lifted her hands up high.

"Be prepared to know the feeling of a true void! _O Grēat Mōna, þīn bēon scrūden in deorcnes, swelġende sēo woruld æf eall __lēoht. Unne __mīn willa tō hȳdan __mīn fēondas in se druncnian sēo deorc_-"

The spellcasting was cut short as two swords came out of nowhere and pierced her heart and stomach. Caster looked down at the blades that stuck into her and turned her head to gaze at Kuzuki. Kuzuki walked to her side and she fell into his arms. Their eyes never left each other's. The few seconds seemed to drag on for an eternity but the spell was broken when Caster's body disappeared. The two swords clattered to the ground. Kuzuki stood straight up and turned to face the teenagers.

* * *

Saber lifted his katana and Assassin closed his eyes. Just as he was about to bring the sword down, something stopped him.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!"

"Assassin, there is something the matter with you. The flow of chi is not normal. It is disturbed as if something is absorbing it."

Saber looked up into the sky. He tried to sense the origin of the disturbance. A black arm suddenly shot out from Assassin's place. Saber immediately stepped back,, narrowly dodging the hand that reached out for his chest. The hand curled into a fist. It had long red nails. It retreated into Assassin's body through the hole it had made near his shoulder. Assassin's form hunched over and the armor broke open in the back. Just like a snake shedding its skin, a figure slowly emerged from Assassin's back. The listless "skin" that the new figure had just shed lay at its feet. It stepped out. As the clouds moved, moonlight shone on the person. The most striking of it was the ashen skeletal mask that covered the face. As Saber studied the form of his new opponent, it was clear that the person was either a very slender man or a woman. The long red nails of both hands glistened in the light.

"Fufufu."

"Who are you?"

"I am the servant Assassin."

The voice had a moderate pitch. One could mistake the person for a young man. The short black hair fell to Assassin's shoulders and waved in the night breeze.

"Nonsense! Assassin was Hattori Hanzo!"

"A false Assassin. I am the true Assassin."

"How dare you!"

Musashi dashed forward to attack but Assassin jumped into the trees and laughed as she escaped.

"What is this?"

Musashi turned as he felt a presence behind him. In the distance he could see a black shadow move away.

* * *

Kuzuki removed his glasses. He stared at the three a little longer before speaking.

"I want you to understand, Morgan was all I had."

Rin started.

"Morgan? As in Morgan le Fay?"

"Indeed. I will not continue this war."

He turned to face the man in golden armor.

"So please, I beg of you, finish it."

"Gladly."

The answer came eerily. The man smiled and snapped his fingers. The next instant, a sword went through Kuzuki's heart as well and he fell down in a heap. Shirou rushed to his side. He frantically searched for the man but he had left. Rin patted his shoulders.

"We should leave, Shirou, Kirei will handle cleaning up here. I just need to call him."

Soon, Saber came up the steps and through the gate.

"Lord Shirou! What happened? Did you win?"

"It looks like it, what about you?"

Saber fidgeted a bit.

"Not precisely."

* * *

**And there we go! Morgan didn't get to use any Noble Phantasms so I'm not going to list them down here. Sorry!**

**Name: Morgana Gorloisa, Morgan le Fay**

**Class: Caster  
Master: Kuzuki Souichirou  
Sex: Female  
Alignment: Neutral Evil  
Clothing: Red and white dress and green sash  
Body: Brythonic-Caucasian Skin, medium height, long brown hair**

**Talents: Illusions, clairvoyance, magic  
Likes: Power, faithful lovers, Mordred  
Dislikes: King Arthur**

**Noble Phantasm: N/A  
Strength: E  
****Endurance: D-  
Agility: C  
Mana: A+  
Luck: C**

**Now for Saber's favorite swords!**

**(Traced) Jūchi Yosamu: Anti-Unit, Cursed, Rank [C]- 10,000 Cold Nights—** Ferocity and ruthlessness in an elegant form. A katana with a blade almost 34 inches long, created by Muramasa; its touch brings only suffering and the cold embrace of death, destroying what it touched without prejudice. This blade was made not for a hero but for the sake of creating a powerful sword, and so it is a work of art rather than just a weapon. This blade projects an aura of cutting, channeling power through the blade to extend its influence beyond the physical edge. Holding the edge near something will begin to carve into it. It cuts faster and further than a normal sword of equal rank with the same rank of power, acting as though it were a larger and sharper weapon.As this weapon is traced by Shirou it is not actually Musashi's noble phantasm, but he is able to use it as if it were.

**(Traced) Yawarakai-Te: Anti-Unit, Enchanted, Rank [C+]- **Gentle Hands— Compassion and righteousness in an elegant form. A kodachi with a blade over 26 inches long, created by Masamune; it touches no other weapon, repelling them from marring the blade, nor does it harm anything but the targets of the wielder, dealing no injuries to bystanders nor to the world. This blade was made not for a hero but for the sake of creating a powerful sword, and so it is a work of art rather than just a weapon. This blade projects an aura of rejection, channeling power through it to extend its influence beyond the physical blade. Holding the blade up to something you do not mean to cut will push at it, and the blade will never touch it. It will cut things you mean to cut, though, as well as any high-quality blade. As this weapon is traced by Shirou it is not actually Musashi's noble phantasm, but he is able to use it as if it were.

**Note: When Saber uses these swords with Ikebana and Shodou, they raise by a rank. Since they are traced, they are ranked lower than they're actually supposed to be.**

**Now for Saber's greatest Noble Phantasm!**

**Go Rin no Sho: Anti-Army, Kiaijutsu, Rank [A++]– **Five Rings Mastery of the Sword**—** The Book of the Five Rings, the book of philosophy and swordsmanship that Miyamoto Musashi wrote. It is the compilation of all his learnings in life and was influenced by Taoist and Buddhist philosophies and is also an autobiography. A staged Noble Phantasm with differing effects, activated in order. Each book allows Musashi to integrate himself with his teachings increasing his fighting effectiveness.

**-Chi no Maki: Support, Rank [C+]– **The Book of Earth**— **The first book in the Go Rin no Sho. The book deals with strategy and its application to the sword. It is linked more to Musashi's specific style rather than swords in general. Saber gains a faster thought process by internalizing the contents of the book with his own body and spirit. Formulation of solutions become faster and focus becomes more applied. Physical interference is also minimized. It raises Eye of the Mind, Peaceful Mind, Graceful Soul, and Endurance by a plus.

**-Sui no Maki: Anti-Unit, Rank [B+]– **The Book of Water**— **The second book, dealing with strategy of spirituality. Specifically, it teaches about the state of mind of a swordsman. It also deals with decisiveness and the attitudes of the sword. Saber's integration of this book allows for even greater mental concentration than Chi. When used in conjunction with Chi, both are treated as rank [A]. It raises Peaceful Mind and Dexterity by a rank and Sword Combat by a plus.

**-Ka no Maki: Anti-Unit, Rank [A]– **The Book of Fire**— **The third book deals with strategy in general combat. Whether armed, unarmed, mounted, or unmounted the book can be applied to it. This book increases efficiency in battle and speed as well as strength to execute efficient maneuvers as dictated by him. This book raises Heart of Battle, Agility, and Strength by a plus.

**-Kaze no Maki: Support, Rank [A]– **The Book of Wind**— **The fourth book deals with understanding one's enemy. Even a master can be defeated by an enemy he does not understand so Musashi wrote down his knowledge on the subject to aid other swordsmen in combat. This grants Saber the ability to understand his enemies' style and technique. It increases perception aside from that of a visual nature. This grants him Arms Mastery Rank [C+]and increases the rank of Intellect and Wisdom by a rank.

**-Kuu no Maki: Anti-Army, Rank [A++]– **The Book of the Void**— **The last book in the Go Rin no Sho. It teaches the importance of not departing from the true way and the understanding of the spirit and of clarity and an unwavering virtue. The final book closes the Go Rin no Sho and stresses the importance of applying all as a whole and not just parts. The application of the void element in Saber allows him to channel energy and will into objects and entities. With the summation of all the books at hand, Saber gains a complete mastery of his sword. His Spiritual Channeling is raised to [A++] and his sword shines with the full power of his will, body and mind.


	17. A Visit to Kirei

**This story's almost done! We only have two servants to go except for the golden one. Gilgamesh, that is. So let's see what happens next!**

* * *

**A Visit to Kirei**

It had been some time after the battle with Caster and Assassin. The crescent moon shone, unobstructed. Shirou walked purposefully towards the church. It was very late but after Saber's report on his fight with Assassin, Shirou decided to take the matter to Kotomine Kirei. Rin tried to persuade him against it.

"Shirou! I could just call Kirei and-"

Shirou cut Rin off with a wave of his hand.

"There are a lot of things that have to be answered and it has to be done now."

Ilyasviel sat on Saber's shoulders. She had gotten tired of walking some time ago. She kept looking around her. She kept her hands on Saber's head. Saber felt her movements and looked up.

"Is anything the matter, Ilyasviel?"

"I'm not sure. I'm feeling a lot of magic but I don't know where it's coming from."

"I had felt something similar after True Assassin fled. The Chi is distorted somehow."

Ilyasviel looked down at Saber. Shirou and Rin were still debating whether or not to bother Kirei. Saber looked around as well.

"Ilyasviel, the trees are not moving. There is no wind."

"I know. Maybe we should tell Oniichan about it?"

Saber nodded.

"But Shirou!"

Rin used her hand to keep some of her hair away from her face as Shirou sped up the pace.

"I swear you're so stubborn!"

"Thank you!"

Shirou didn't look back as his the sound of their voices and their legs hitting the pavement echoed.

"Lord Shirou,"

Shirou turned to face Saber.

"What is it, Saber?"

Saber put Ilyasviel down who walked closer to him.

"Don't you feel anything, Rin?"

Ilyasviel looked up at Rin. Rin gave a gasp and put her hand to her mouth.

Shirou knitted his eyebrows together as he wondered as to what Rin and Ilyasviel were referring to.

"Shirou! There's a whole lot of magical energy here!"

Shirou looked at Rin. His eyes opened as he realized what that meant.

"Where is it from?"

"I don't know. Ilya, can you tell?"

Ilya shook her head, causing her long white hair move from side to side.

"No, Rin."

Shirou looked around.

"Let's hurry to the church, we'll at least be safer there if anyone's following us."

They walked briskly towards the church. Upon arriving, they immediately entered.

"Lord Shirou, what is this place, exactly?"

"It's a church. Something similar to a Shinto or Buddhist temple."

"So it is a temple of sorts. Then there is something particularly odd."

"What is it?"

The sound of footsteps kept Saber's reply to himself.

"What are you two doing here? Rin, I see you no longer have your Reiju tattoo. Are you looking for shelter? You too, Ms. von Einzbern?"

"We're not here to be kept safe, Kirei. We can take care of ourselves."

"How about you, Emiya? Come to quit?"

Shirou stomped his foot indignantly.

"No! We're here to have a few questions answered!"

"I already answered your questions."

Kirei's half-open eyes seemed to irritate Shirou even more. He clamped down on the irritation. Rin spoke to Kirei.

"We were just fighting Assassin and Caster. Imagine our surprise when a few things happened."

"Happened?"

Saber stepped forward.

"I am the Servant Saber, Sir..."

"Kotomine. Kotomine Kirei."

"Sir Kotomine. I was in battle against Assassin and I brought him to his knees."

Saber puffed his chest out a bit and Shirou could sense his muscles tightening as he told of his victory.

"You seem to be a powerful Servant, then."

"Indeed, but imagine my surprise when I sensed a disturbance in the flow of chi."

"Chi?"

"It is what magi seem to call, mana. The energy that is present within the world."

"I see."

"Assassin was torn apart and another servant who calls itself, True Assassin, came forward from the remains of Assassin."

"It? A... True Assassin?"

"I am unsure of whether it is a man or a woman."

Kirei put a hand to his chin and seemed to be thinking deeply about the news.

"Who was the master of Assassin?"

Ilyasviel answered the question.

"It was Caster. Caster summoned Assassin."

"A servant summoned a servant? I guess it is plausible since the Caster class are Magi."

"What about True Assassin?"

"A surviving Master from the previous grail war who still has his Command Seals should be able to summon a servant. If one used the body of Assassin as a catalyst..."

Rin threw her hair back with one hand.

"Is there anyone who is left over from the previous war?"

"I was a master in that war. Waver Velvet el Melloi is still alive though I doubt that it's him. The only remaining master from the last war who is in Fuyuki is the old Makiri."

Shirou scratched his head. Ilyasviel sat down in one of the pews and Saber began to walk to the altar. Shirou spoke up.

"Who is that?"

"You would know his family by the name of Matou."

"Sakura!"

"Her grandfather, Matou Zouken was a master in the last of the Grail war. And he would have the tenacity to try and summon a servant now."

"We need to find True Assassin. We might need to pay Matou Zouken a visit."

Rin looked angrily at Shirou.

"Are you stupid? He'd kill you instantly!"

"We need to find out what's happening. And besides, I want to know how Sakura's doing. I don't want her involved in this!"

"Shirou..."

Kirei spoke impatiently.

"Is that all? I have other things to attend to, so if you have no more business with me, you should all go. Saber! Do not touch that sculpture!"

Saber was reaching out to a cross behind the altar. Kirei had turned just in time to stop him.

"Kirei, we have one last thing."

"Well?"

"As we were fighting Caster, another servant appeared."

"Another Servant?"

"This one was wearing Golden armor and had blond hair. Do you know him?"

"This warrants investigation. A golden servant, you say? I might have to look into this. I'll call you when I find something out."

"Call Shirou's place, we're staying there."

"The Emiya Estate? Of course. But before you go, I would advise you to try to stop Makiri now. If he's joined this war, then no doubt he has a plan and it must be coming to fruitition soon. It would be best for you if you were to stop him now.

Shirou nodded and said good-bye with a hint of coldness to his voice.

"Ilya! Saber! Let's go!"

Saber took Ilya and lifted her onto his shoulders again. Once they were out of sight of the church, Musashi whispered to Shirou.

"That man and that church smelled of death. It was not fitting for a religious building."

"What?"

"We should stay away from there until your life is over, Master. Never go back to that place."

"Saber..."

When Kotomine returned to his room, he called on Lancer.

"Follow them. I will need the old Makiri dead if there is anything in my plan to go right."

Lancer nodded and left.

* * *

"Grandfather, Sempai and Oneesan may come here. Will you deal with them?"

Zouken leaned on his staff and fixed his beady little eyes on the dark form in front of him.

"Assassin should be able to deal with Saber. You should stay here, all the same. That way, you can see them squirm."

"If that is what you think best, Grandfather."

"The Matou family will rise again. Shinji's death was of no great loss. They didn't know that it was really you who was the master of Rider!"

"Oniichan was a moron. I expected and hoped for his death from the very beginning."

"I see. Once Saber and Lancer have been defeated, all that's left is for us to get the Einzbern girl to channel the other spirits into you, my vessel."

"Saber will be easy. Lancer is a slippery one. Twice she has escaped me."

"No matter. I sense that she will come once more."

"Perhaps. I shall go and reap more of the people of Fuyuki."

"Do as you wish tonight, Sakura. Soon the final step shall be taken and I shall be whole once more!"

Assassin stood quietly in the shadows as the servant watched the exchange between the two Matous.

* * *

"Good morning!"

Shirou greeted Rin as she came in that morning. She was still a little groggy as she walked and Saber thought she seemed to wobble. Ilyasviel was already at the table, humming to herself. Saber looked outside. The trees were waving in the breeze and the day seemed to be rather sunny.

"Oniichan! Can we go play outside after breakfast?"

Shirou turned from the sink in the kitchen to face Ilyasviel.

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

"Hm. Well maybe not play but we should really go somewhere today."

"That gives me an idea."

Rin looked up from her cup of tea. She was sitting at the table across Ilyasviel. Shirou seemed surprised at her.

"An idea? About what?"

Rin's eyes sparkled.

"We're going to do a little fishing while we have a picnic."

* * *

Saber sighed. He set his top knot using his left hand. He had been pushed out of the house by Rin who insisted on preparing for the picnic alone. Shirou had decided to tinker with some items in the shed and Ilyasviel had followed him. Saber left the yard and went into the dojo. He sat down and pulled out his book. Lightly brushing the front cover, he read the title repeatedly. He put the book back in his kimono and meditated.

Meanwhile, Shirou was in the shed, tinkering with an old stove.

"Where did you get that, Shirou?"

"Oh this is Fuji-nee's old stove. She wanted to get rid of it but I think it's much better if I can fix it."

"Oh."

"So far, I've forgotten to work on it thanks to everything that's happened in the Holy Grail War. Since Rin didn't want any help at all, I thought I could at least work here."

"I wonder when she's going to finish."

"It's only a little after lunch and my hunch is, she'll be there for a few more hours."

"I'll go check on Saber then."

"All right."

* * *

In the Einzbern mansion, Leysritt and Sella were debating whether or not they should go after Ilyasviel.

"Sella, we haven't heard from the mistress in days!"

"Oh you worry too much. I trust that boy she went with. There was a sense of connection between them, couldn't you tell?"

"Come now! You expect me to entrust the life of the mistress to someone like him?"

"Even if he weren't trustworthy, I doubt that he would go as far as to kill the mistress or put her in harms way! And besides, she knows she is the vessel. We all know, she is to die in this war."

"That is true."

"And don't forget. We still have someone else who needs watching."

"I haven't forgotten, Sella."

"Very well then, Leysritt. But do fix up the mistress's room, would you? We can't leave it in that state, and the foyer will need a lot of work after what those two servants put it through."

"You might want to begin on the foyer. I'll follow after I'm done with her room."

"Very well then."

* * *

"Great! I'm finished!"

Shirou leaned back on his hands as he looked at the stove. Ilyasviel had done nothing more than go back and forth between him and Saber, and Shirou noticed that every time she came back, she looked more dejected than before.

"I think I'd better go see if anything's wrong."

Shirou went straight for the dojo and found Saber meditating. Ilyasviel was sitting in a corner just looking at him.

"Hey, Ilya."

"Oh, hi Oniichan. I've been wondering, is Saber dead?"

"Oh no. He's just meditating."

"Oh. He hasn't been answering me."

"He's shut out everything around him."

Rin's voice came from the house rather suddenly.

"Where are you? Let's go!"

Saber snapped out of his meditation.

"Oh, Ilyasviel, Lord Shirou, you are here. Shall we go?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

They left the dojo. Rin stomped her foot when she saw them.

"Come on! Quickly!"

"What's your hurry Rin? I don't think Matou Zouken and Assassin will be out until night."

Shirou stopped.

"Zouken? Is this the plan?"

Rin turned.

"I thought you understood. We'll be having a fun time this afternoon but we're staying until nightfall. With all the disappearances, people are reluctant to leave their homes. Some have begun to leave town. If Zouken is coming out tonight, he'll be gunning for us."

"Then Ilyasviel should stay here."

"That's stupid Shirou."

"What?"

"No one's here to protect her. She'll probably be killled by Lancer if we leave her here."

"But..."

"Oniichan, you need my help anyway."

"Ilyasviel... Fine. but stay behind us at all times."

"Okay."

* * *

"What are these delicious combinations of bread, meat, cheese, vegetables, and condiments?"

"Oh they're called sandwiches, Saber."

Shirou smiled at Saber's blissful eating. Rin decided to expound on what she thought was a rather inadequate answer from Shirou.

"Specifically, that's a hamburger. These are tuna sandwiches, chicken sandwiches, and we have some fried chicken here too. A few fruits might be great for later."

"A hamburger, I see. But is this not beef?"

Rin laughed.

"What is funny, Lady Rin? Did I say something?"

"Oh, sorry, Saber. No, it's called a hamburger after Hamburg, Germany."

"Oh, I see. It makes much more sense now. But would it not be mistaken for one of the people living in Hamburg?"

Rin and Ilyasviel laughed. Shirou smiled widely as Saber's befuddled expression was etched in their memories.

* * *

They did not finish their picnic in the early afternoon as Rin decided to drag them to the batting cages. Saber had a tough time until Shirou told him he was holding the bat the wrong way. Both Shirou and Saber were surprised when they saw Rin.

"I think I should be more afraid of her than Fuji-nee."

"She is... very aggressive on those baseballs, is she not?"

"I think she should try out for the school's women's varsity for baseball."

"Perhaps."

Ilyasviel decided not to try it. They went to the mall after their time in the batting cages where Rin bought a few new clothes for Ilyasviel after much protest. After a few trips to the changing room, Ilyasviel began to enjoy herself. Shirou and Saber were stuck with holding the bags of clothes that the two girls bought and it elicited a few looks from other people.

They went to the park afterwards and finished the rest of the picnic. They then decided to walk all around town until night fell. During that time, Shirou bought Saber a book he was interested in.

"_The Art of War_."

"What's that Saber? Oh. _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu."

"Are you familiar with this book, Lord Shirou?"

"Not entirely. Do you think it's interesting?"

"I must say so! I have not read this book in my lifetime and to see such a book is rather... exhilirating."

"Then we're buying it."

"Oh no! Seeing it is good enough for me, My Lord. You do not need to buy it."

"Nonsense! This will be a gift from me for being a loyal servant-"

"It is my honor, Lord Shirou."

"And a wonderful friend."

"A... friend?"

"Of course!"

"Then... I am afraid that I must accept."

"Thank you."

"No, My Lord, thank you."

* * *

"Rin, don't you think you're spending a bit too much?"

"Oh no. It will be all worth it once we get the Holy Grail."

"But that Restaurant was-"

"Don't worry, Shirou."

Saber had his arms crossed and the night breeze swept through Rin's and Ilyasviel's hair. Shirou looked at Rin's figure, smiling at him in the moonlight and he felt his heart skip a beat.

_Come on, I've had a crush on her for some time but this time she looks amazing. Not that there's anything different about her._

"I am afraid I must agree with Lord Shirou, Lady Rin. You are helping us of your own volition and your squandering of your money may be callous."

"Saber, I'm a grown woman. I will decide how to spend my money and whether it is for a good cause or not."

"As you will, Lady Rin."

"Thank you."

They walked along the river that separated Miyama from Shinto along the Shinto side. There were much less people there compared to the residential area. A glint of gold caused them to look to their right.

"I'm afraid it won't be worth it after all, worm."

The golden armored servant was standing on a branch in a nearby tree.

"Who are you calling a worm?"

"Why all of you of course. To me, you are all inconsequential. In fact, I may just kill all of you. Of course Kotomine may not like it but that hardly matters."

"K-Kotomine?"

Shirou's fist clenched when he repeated the name.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"He's my master, of course. After the last war, we made a deal."

"The last war?"

Rin stepped forward. A gust of wind blew up and the eerie sound of the rustling leaves took over the short silence. Rin's hair flew out behind her. Ilyasviel looked behind them instead.

"You were a servant in the last war? How can you be here? Kotomine never won the last war!"

"How is none of your business. Your impertinence annoys me. I've made up my mind. I will kill you maggots tonight."

"You made your mind up quite quickly."

A cackle pierced the air. From the shadow of the tree behind them, a figure emerged. Ilyasviel didn't move an inch. She just kept watch over the old magus.

"Archer, you never change. Well perhaps the tainting of the grail did make you a little crazy."

"Matou... You're still alive, then? Ha!"

"Good evening, children. That servant is called Archer. Nobody was able to identify him in the last war."

Shirou and Rin were slightly confused. They stood their ground between their two enemies.

"Tainting?"

Shirou hazarded a question.

"Oh yes. After Kiritsugu Emiya had the Grail destroyed, the real contents of the Grail fell on this servant here, giving him something equivalent to flesh and blood."

"Silence you blathering fool!"

A sword flew through the air and cut into Matou Zouken. The old man wasn't even fazed. His body dismantled into small worms and reformed elsewhere.

"What!"

The golden Archer chuckled.

"I see you've inserted your soul into those worms. It seems that I won't have an easy time with all of you."

"Oh I almost forgot. When the Grail was destroyed, I took a piece of it and inserted it into a makeshift vessel..."

A shadow appeared from the tree that Matou Zouken was hiding from.

"So that's the reason why I haven't been receiving the other spirits. That's been stealing them?"

Ilyasviel almost sounded angry as she stepped forward. She narrowed her eyes at the shadow. Shirou pulled her back but she broke free. Ilyasviel smiled.

"That thing can never truly open the gate that you so dream of, old Matou."

"Oh, come now, don't call it a thing, she has feelings you know."

Shirou fixed his eyes on the shadow as he asked Matou Zouken.

"She?"

Matou Zouken chuckled. Saber gritted his teeth. He felt that he could not move as well in the presence of the shadow. Rin could no longer hide the dread that had been attacking her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself. Shirou began to feel a cold shiver run up his spine.

Ilyasviel seemed calmer than the two.

"Bah! Enough of this, You'll all fall here! Behold my treasury!"

A large tear seemed to open up in space revealing a reddish hue behind the golden Archer. Hundreds of Noble Phantasms came out from the "gate."

"And the last thing you'll ever see!"

Saber ran to protect the magi.

"Stay behind me and stay down!"

Shirou gathered Rin and Ilyasviel in his arms as they ducked behind Saber.

"_Go Rin no Sho! Chi, Sui, Ka, Kaze!_"

Saber's swords began to glow. As the swords rained down from the gate, he crossed his swords high above him.

"_Kuu! No! Maki!_"

Saber brought the swords down and a shockwave seemed to come from the swords. A wave of energy poured forth from the swords and swept away many of the weapons that rained down on them. Swords still landed around them and struck Matou Zouken and the shadow. The three young magi closed their eyes as the wind became turbulent due to the energy that Saber was throwing at the golden Archer.

"You cretin! Do you really think that would harm me?"

The servant pulled out a cylindrical sword from the gate and pointed it at the energy that was rushing toward him. The energy parted as it hit the sword and left the golden servant unscathed.

"My Lord, you may stand up now."

As they stood up, Shirou saw the weapons sticking in the ground.

_That's the Vajyra. Gram? Caladbolg... This can't be! These are all weapons from different time periods. A servant is supposed to have three Noble Phantasms at most, not hundreds!_

The shadow was unhurt. Rin stared at it as a tentacle came from underneath it and attacked the golden Archer.

"Why you!"

Another sword flew out and struck the shadow.

"You can't kill me that easily."

The eerie voice came from the shadow itself. It used a tentacle to pull out the sword. Numerous tentacles came from underneath it and tried to attack Archer. Archer evaded the attacks with a look of anger.

"Lancer!"

A spearhead went through the shadow.

"Stop at once."

The tentacles stopped for a moment. Saber ran to Shirou's side while holding Ilyasviel. Shirou was still looking at the silver-armored servant. In that moment, the random thought that two servants, one with golden armor and one with silver armor were working together, entered his head.

"My Lord! We have to escape now!"

"But-"

Rin was now exasperated.

"Shirou!"

"We have to defeat them here! We can't let them move around for a day longer!"

"Then I am sorry."

Saber struck Shirou behind the neck with a chop, rendering him unconcious.

Matou Zouken turned his attention to the escaping party.

"I will find you, Ilyasviel von Einzbern. I will claim you."

* * *

Ilyasviel sat across the table from Rin. They quietly sipped their tea. Saber had elected to stay outside where he could sense danger as soon as it came close.

"What do we do now, Ilya?"

"She's been absorbing the spirits. I've been wondering why I haven't felt different yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Holy Grail absorbs the spirits once they're defeated, as you already know. But the Grail isn't a material object. It needs a vessel. I'm the vessel the Einzberns prepared for Heavens Feel. The third sorcery. When the spirits disappear, they're supposed to come to me to be absorbed."

"So they're trying to regain the third sorcery? But that means-"

"Matou Zouken wants to use Heavens Feel to transfer his soul into a new body."

"Then that shadow is a vessel?"

"That's right. The shadow is leaking from the Grail. It's a side-effect but it also protects whoever the vessel is. I feel that there's something else that wants the gate to open."

"We have to stop him, but how?"

"It may be impossible."

"We have to try. Who knows what else will happen? There have been over a dozen deaths and disappearances here in Fuyuki. As the magus in charge of this area, I can't just let him get away with this; And I may have just the thing that will help us."

* * *

Shirou sat up as soon as he awoke and immediately felt a slight pain in his neck.

"Where am I?"

He looked around and recognized his room.

"Zouken!"

With eyes opened wide, he dashed out of his room to find the two women talking in hushed voices.

"What happened?"

"Hi Shirou."

The nonchalant looks on their faces puzzled Shirou.

"Why are we here?"

"What are we talking about? This is your house."

Rin's answer began to irritate Shirou.

"You know what I mean, Rin."

"Saber had to knock you out since you were being stubborn."

"What about Zouken? Lancer and that Archer were still fighting."

"Oh that's not a problem."

Ilyasviel's emmotionless statement followed by sipping a cup of tea caused Shirou's head to snap in her direction.

"Nobody's going to die out there tonight. Lancer and Archer might, if they're not careful."

"We have to stop Zouken!"

Rin stood up.

"And I have just the plan."

Rin explained her plan to the two. It involved Shirou having to project what she called, "The Jeweled Sword Zeltrech." She immediately left to prepare the plans for it. Ilyasviel then took Shirou to the dojo where she had him practice his projection.

* * *

It was almost sunrise when Ilyasviel allowed Shirou to rest. She pushed him hard as she knew that they were pressed for time. Right before noon, after they'd all eaten brunch, Rin handed Shirou the blueprints for the Jeweled Sword and a small dagger used for rituals that was supposed to be its base.

"That's the Azoth sword. All magi obtain one when they graduate. You'll project the Jeweled Sword around that."

"I'll try."

"Ilyasviel tells me that you seem to be ready. I'll leave you two to it. If you're successful we'll be paying a visit to the Matous tonight."

Rin watched as Ilyasviel, Saber and Shirou walked over to the shed. Then she went to her own room.

_Ilya... Shirou... They don't know it but there's only one person who's the likely candidate to be used by Matou Zouken..._

_She's your sister._

_I am a magus. I have to do everything I can to protect this land from any who would harm it._

_But can you do it?_

_Can you?_

_Can I?_

_Can?_

_Will!_

_I will!_

_You should._

_I should!_

_But can you?_

_I... can..._

_You can..._

_I will. I can. I should..._

_... sister..._

_Can... will... should..._

_SISTER!_

Rin fell on her bed. She lay motionless for a while.

* * *

"I...can't..."

Shirou panted. It was about two in the afternoon and still he hadn't been able to create the Jeweled Sword.

"Oniichan... are you okay?"

"I'll... be fine. We need to... finish this... I just... need... to foc... us... I can't see the... sword... in my head..."

"Maybe there's something else we can do to help."

"Ilya...?"

"Focus on the Jeweled Sword and nothing else, okay? I'm going to let you see the memory of the time when the Grail War was created... If you don't focus... you could die."

"Let's do it now... I'm... ready..."

"Lord Shirou..."

Shirou turned to Saber.

"I have to... Saber... I have... to know... if Sakura's alright... she can't... be... mixed up in this..."

Saber nodded and left. Ilyasviel put her hands to Shirou's head. almost immediately, he saw a scene. Three people were standing there. He could recognize the Makiri and another looked like Ilyasviel although older. The last person was holding the Jeweled Sword. Shirou focused but his eyes became drawn to the woman and soon he could feel a searing pain.

"AAAARGH!"

"Shirou! Focus on the sword!"

"AARGH!"

Shirou tried to focus again. He tried to project the sword. He began the process. Pain punctuated every process.

"I'm pulling you out!"

"No! We have to do this!"

"Shirou!"

In a flash, he was back. He felt hot and a headache assailed him. Ilyasviel leaned over him.

"You did it, Oniichan!"

Shirou lifted his right hand to his face and it was holding the jeweled sword.

_Matou Zouken,get ready, we're coming for you. Sakura will not be a part of this. With all the people you've killed, justice demands that I kill you. Get ready... We're coming._


	18. End of the Shadow

**Rin, Shirou and Ilyasviel are ready to face Matou Zouken! Will they be able to defeat the old master? And what of the shadow? Can they stop it? **

* * *

**End of the Shadow**

Rin had decided to let Shirou sleep for the rest of the afternoon. Saber also thought this was best as he saw Shirou stagger out the shed after finishing the projection of the Jeweled Sword Zeltrech. It was early in the evening when she woke him up.

"Hey, it's time."

Shirou rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"So we're going after Matou Zouken and the shadow. We have to win… We can't let any more innocent people die!"

Shriou's eyes sharpened and his hands formed fists. "That's right. So let's go!"

A few minutes later, they were on their way to the Matou residence.

"I wonder how Sakura is doing."

Rin said nothing, keeping her eyes forward. Ilyasviel was walking calmly beside Shirou. There was a small breeze that still carried winter's chill. Rin's hair flew out behind her as she strode purposefully. Saber's kimono fluttered as he stayed silent. Shirou held Ilyasviel's hand as he listened to the sound of the leaves rustling. It was oddly peaceful and relaxing― this must be "the calm before the storm".

"She should be fine."

Rin's answer surprised Shirou. He glanced over at her with questioning eyes, but she did not meet his gaze with her own― she continued to stare forward with a determined fierceness.

"There's nothing to worry about."

* * *

The golden Archer sat coolly on a lush chair, almost like a small throne, as Kirei paced before him, chastising his servant.

"You were not supposed to show yourself to them! No matter. After last night, they should be going after the Makiri..."

The servant waved his hand dismissively, looking bored. "That shrivelled fool shall not last. You worry about such small things, priest."

The omittance of the title of Master was not unnoticed by Kirei, but he did not bring it up. "Don't be so sure; the shadow is very powerful. Even you couldn't stop it, _o Servant of mine_."

The golden servant scowled at the man's obvious barb. "Then wait and witness as I unleash the full force of my Noble Phantasm, _Master_."

The priest straightened, a smirk appearing on his face, seemingly satisfied in himself. "Let them kill each other off. I would like to see how _that man's_ son fares."

The servant dropped his foul mood to adopt one of more interest. "Hmm?… I assume you refer to Emiya. If I remember correctly, the Grail tainted that "hero" as well, did it not?" He did not ask a question, but rather stated what he already knew.

He stroked his chin thoughtfully as a malicious smile slowly appeared on his face. "So, that man's "_son_" participates in this War. How appropriate, don't you think?"

The priest chuckled. "It does have a hint of irony to it, doesn't it?" He glanced at his servant. "Something on your mind, Archer?"

The servant had bridged his hands before his face, hiding his expression. But in his tone one could easily tell what he was thinking.

"Since _that man_ is no longer around, we will just have to settle with his "_son_", won't we Kotomine?"

Kirei clasped his hands behind his back and nodded, his natural unsettling smile upon his face.

"Hmph. We'll see how far your dream can take you... Emiya Shirou."

* * *

They stood before the door into the impressive manor Matou. Shirou turned to Rin with a sudden realization. "I've known where Shinji and Sakura's house is but I've rarely been here. By the way, how did you know where it is Tohsaka?"

"I-I'm the magus in charge of Fuyuki, I have to know where every family of magi is." She looked and sounded uncomfortable, and her explanation felt like it was only half right.

Shirou felt that she wasn't telling him everything, but decided it wasn't something he should press right now, with more important matters to focus on. He stared ahead with determined eyes like Tohsaka's. "Well, I guess it's time we go in there. Saber, take down the door. It's crude, I know, but if we take them by surprise then we'll have an advantage."

Nodding, Saber quickly cut the door down with precision and the four of them entered through the open doorway.

Shirou glanced around quickly. "No one's here."

"Don't be so sure Shirou. Stay alert."

They walked quietly through the house, looking for Matou Zouken. They'd searched the house from top to bottom but nothing could be found.

"It's really dark in here, Oniichan. We could be attacked from any side." Ilya warned from Shirou's side.

Shirou glanced down at her and smiled warmly. "Don't worry, we're ready for them."

They decided to go down into the basement where a stench assailed them.

Shirou reeeled. "What is this place?"

"_Your grave_."

They turned to see Matou Zouken on the top of the stairs. Where had he appeared from? Had he been waiting for them the entire time? Suddenly, Shirou felt a pit forming in his stomach.

The decrepit ancient man raised a finger and levelled it at the group. "_Get them_."

The shadow came up right in front of them and they were forced to jump down the stairs suddenly. Shirou landed painfully on stiff knees but ignored the ache.

"_Assassin_. _Take care of Saber_."

"_Saber_!"

"On my way, m'lord."

Saber met Assassin in midair. Assassin used a small knife to block Saber's sword. With its weak strength, it couldn't hold out long and jumped back as soon as they landed. It then threw a couple of knives at Saber who quickly swatted them down. Meanwhile, Shirou kept Ilyasviel away from the shadow. He used his traced swords to deal with tentacles that lashed out at them. Rin did the same with Zeltrech. She cut down tentacles with a burst of magical energy. The tentacles increased in number, and soon they were hard pressed. They couldn't keep them down fast enough to recover.

"_I am impressed, Saber. You are very good with that sword. You live up to your title well_."

Mockingly evaluating the opponent.

"Silence, Assassin! I will _cut you down_."

He raised his sword and moved to attack!

Assassin jumped over the attacking Saber and threw some more of the knives it used at his back. Whirling about, Saber deflected them in time. He rushed at the servant again, hoping to catch it as it landed.

"_Rin_!"

"I'll be fine, Shirou! Take care of Ilyasviel!"

"_Hrgh_! Okay!"

Slowly the Magi were being pushed back. Ilyasviel attempted to weaken the shadow by attacking it with magic but it didn't even respond.

"This is useless! We have to find some other way!"

"Ilya! Stay back!"

Just then, Zouken shouted from the stairs.

"_Don't hurt the Einzbern girl! We'll need her!_"

The shadow paused for a moment. Shirou seemed to see the surface of the shadow quiver. What was it doing? He readied himself for an attack. He put the image of the twin swords into his mind, readying his body to reproduce them.

Near the other end of the room, Shirou could see Saber trying to land a blow on the agile Assassin.

_He's moving slower than usual. Something's wrong!_

"…n…no-------

--------**_Enough!_**"

A familiar voice came from the shadow.

"**_Grandfather, I will not have you pushing me around any longer_**!"

"----Sakura!"

Shirou's attention snapped back to the shadow. Slowly, the shadow crept onto the ground and exposed a figure within. It was Matou Sakura… but with the shadow hugging her body in a pattern of red and black stripes, like a tight dress. Her hair had become white rather than the usual purple. There was a tangible difference in the air… it felt… _wrong._

Zouken's eyes widened. Was this something he hadn't foreseen? "…_Be a good girl and obey_!"

"**_No more! You subjected me to torture, Oniichan always abused me! What reason do I have to follow you now that I have the power of the shadow that comes from the Holy Grail_**?"

"Sa-Sakura?" Shirou gaped. Was this really Sakura?

The shadow sakura turned her eyes to him. "**_I will let you live, Sempai, if you'll let me have Ilyasviel_**."

"_W-what are you_---"

"**_As_** **_the vessel of the Einzberns, she has the spirits that I need. If you'll give her to me, I'll leave you and Neesan alone_**."

_Vessel?_ "…I won't. _I can't do that!_"

Ilyasviel stepped forward.

"Don't be worried, Shirou… everything will be alright."

"I-Ilya! What are you doing?! You can't go with her!"

"You, _Sakura…_ leave them alone- I'm going with you."

Sakura smiled. It was not the warm smile she used to give him at school. It was an unnerving smile with the same wrongness as the shadows around her.

"**_Good child_**."

Saber was now cornered as Assassin kept throwing knives at him. Suddenly, Assassin stopped and began to sway. As Saber looked at the servant with confused eyes, he felt a little light. His head swam and his vision grew fuzzy. He tried to focus and looked into the servant's eyes beneath the mask. The effect became stronger and he felt himself lowering his swords. His will was being pushed into the back of his mind as someone played him like a puppet. Assassin raised both hands just above its head. With elbows bent, the arms looked like cobras preparing to attack. They were about two meters away from each other.

Sakura moved towards the exit.

"Sakura!" Rin stepped forward.

"**_…Neesan, if you really intend to stop me, then follow me._**

**_----------------BUT BE PREPARED TO DIE._**"

Shirou was taken aback and speechless. Rin stared at the figure that was leaving quickly; she seemed to have forgotten about the Jeweled Sword and she only stood there helplessly.

"**_It seems that I'll need to take one last spirit, then._**"

Shirou now noticed his servant's predicament and gasped. He called out to his hypnotized servant.

"_Saber!_"

The small amount of hold Saber had left latched onto the call and used it as an anchor. Groggily, Saber's warrior will forced through the fog of the trance… but his mind was constantly being dragged back into the blissfulness of Assassin's technique. Instinctively, Saber raised his swords, but his grip was tenuous and his arms shook from the mere act of holding his arms up.

"_Zabaniya!_"

The assassin's arms jumped forward. Even though its arms shouldn't be able to reach, they would anyway. Everything slowed down as Shirou watched the assassin attack his weakened servant, arms moving impossibly fast, so fast they could strike places twice as far away as they were long. Those nails on the Assassin's middle fingers must be poisoned with something terribly deadly. Shirou could do nothing to save Saber.

Just as the nails on Assassin's hands were to touch his skin, a large shadow, unnoticed until it was too late and just as fast… faster than the Assassin's fatal attack, grabbed Assassin by the arms and slung it to the wall behind them. There was a loud collection of cracks as the servant smashed against the wall, and the stone cracked from the impact. Assassin crumpled up on the floor in immense pain, bones pulverized by the overwhelming force of the blow.

"_Sakura_!" Zouken finally reacted… had he been paralyzed by something until now?

"**_Grandfather_**…"

Another shadow came up and crushed Matou Zouken underneath it like a press. The worms making up his body were splattered all across the top steps of the stairs and poured down like a macabre stream.

He didn't even have time to scream in pain, his death was so sudden and total.

"**_You won't tell me what to do anymore, grandfather._**"

The dark Sakura promptly scooped Ilya with a tentacle and turned to walk up the darkened steps. Just before she and Ilyasviel left, a lithe tentacle lashed out and pierced Assassin's chest like a lance.

"_GHAA------!_"

The scream echoed weakly stone the stone walls eerily. Assassin dropped to the floor off the tentacle; blood oozed from the wound and Saber could only stare in shock. It didn't last long before it was reduced to motes of light and then faded away.

Sakura and Shirou left the house quickly.

"Lord Shirou!"

Saber walked over to Shirou. Shirou and Rin snapped out of their shock and faced Saber.

"Saber… Are you all right?"

"Yes, My Lord, but… Lady Matou--"

"We're going after her."

"Rin? We have to stop her."

Rin walked off without giving time for either Shirou or Saber to protest. Saber only looked at Shirou as if to say, "What are YOU going to do?" Shirou shook his head and followed. As Rin reached the top of the stairs, she looked down and saw an inchuu worm. Its grotesque, penis-like form was crawling pathetically along. Rin lifted her foot and stomped hard on it. She paid no further notice as she continued.

* * *

"Makiri is dead. At least that's what it seems."

The Archer turned his head to look at Kotomine Kirei. There was a bored expression on his face.

"I told you there was nothing to worry yourself over. Who killed the old man?"

The priest frowned. "It was the shadow. As it turns out, Matou Sakura, his granddaughter, was his artificial vessel."

The golden servant leaned back and braced his head on his fist. "Ah, so the dog finally bit the master's hand, I see."

Kirei looked off to the side through a window. "Lancer should be following them now."

Abruptly, without responding, the golden Archer stood up and left. So, Kotomine sat down at his desk and began to think.

* * *

As the three ran after Sakura, Saber noticed a change in Rin's demeanor.

"Lord Shirou, I believe something is bothering Lady Rin."

Shirou nodded. "Rin? I noticed that too."

"You should talk to her, My Lord."

Shirou whipped his head to stare at Saber. "W-what? Why me?"

Saber closed his eyes. "Of the three of us, you are the one she would trust the most. Or so I should assume."

It came as a surprise to him but not an unpleasant one. "----You think so?"

Saber nodded, eyes still closed. "She is in need of someone to speak to. And better another magi rather than a Servant, wouldn't you agree?"

Shirou sighed. "Fine, I understand."

Shirou sped up to catch up with Rin.

"Hey Rin! Slow down!"

Her head whipped around to stare at him. "What, Shirou?"

He blinked. "…This isn't like you."

Suddenly, Rin stopped. Her eyes softened and her gaze fell to the ground.

"…You're right, Shirou. This isn't like me---- but this isn't a normal situation either."

Shirou swallowed and decided to continue. "It's about Sakura, I know… but wasting your energy like this isn't good for you. You're usually so cool and collected."

She looked back up at him with those soft eyes. "Shirou..."

He pressed on. "Why don't you tell us what's going on?"

The hardened eyes returned quickly. "Nothing's going on, Shirou… I am a Magus and secrecy is essential to my existence. My only goal is to keep this under wraps."

Disappointment, he had thought that he was getting somewhere. "Tohsaka, you can't actually expect me to believe that, can you? I care about Sakura… and I intend to save her."

Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized him. "How, Shirou? _How_? I could cut down the shadows with Zeltrech… but how do you suppose you'll be able to _save her_?"

"You may not care, but I've been with Sakura for a long time… and I won't let you just kill her!"

The outburst was sudden and he hadn't meant to speak out so thoughtlessly.

Her face didn't change. "You haven't answered my question! How will you save her?"

He'd lost his composure. "I-I..."

She grew angry at him suddenly. "And don't you dare say that I don't care! She's the closest thing to a family I have here and it's not easy for me to have made the decision but there are more important things!"

Something clicked within him.

"Family?"

There was a pause as Rin seemed to be struggling with something. But suddenly…

"Sakura is my sister!"

--------It didn't make sense at the time.

"But she's---"

Exasperation, as if he should have figured it out by now. "Think about it Shirou… a Magic Crest is most effective when it's passed on to only one person. Often, a family of Magi who has two or more children keep them away from magic and never teach them at all. This actually has costs and since they have no direct benefit to the advancement of magic, most parents opt to have them adopted into another family of Magi."

His eyes darted back and forth as he gazed at the ground. "…Then---"

"Sakura was adopted into the Matou family at a young age. We used to have similar hair color but..."

It was shocking. He realized he had said something horrible to her.

"Rin... I---"

"But I'm going to have to stop her, no matter what it takes!"

Rin began to run again. Shirou called out to her and stretched out his hand in an attempt to stop her.

"_RIN_!"

As Shirou turned to look at Saber, the Servant shook his head and followed after Rin. Shirou stood silently for a moment before running to catch up with them.

* * *

Lancer weaved through the trees. The bounded field made it hard for her but she pressed on.

"They must be in here somewhere. A cave or crevice, perhaps."

Lancer had followed Sakura and Ilyasviel to the Enzou Mountain where the Ryudou Temple stood. She stood on the mountainside looking for the sense that would tell her where to look. She walked a little ways and found an opening hidden between some rocks.

"Could this be it?"

She entered quietly and carefully. She was impressed with the cave's interior. Deeper inside the rocks themselves seemed to shine. She pressed on quickly and soon found herself in a large cavern. She saw Sakura standing in the center as Ilyasviel passed the spirits of the Servants to her.

"**_Oh, Lancer. I knew you'd come. It was either you or Saber and, quite frankly, I don't think it would have mattered._**"

Ilyasviel looked quietly at Lancer after passing the spirits. Sakura then used a shadow to strike the little girl. The force threw Ilyasviel off the platform of the Great Holy Grail but Lancer quickly caught her before she hit the wall. Ilyasviel was unconscious.

The Lancer closed her eyes. "I suppose I will have to follow my Master's orders. ---But… I shall save you as well! I have been shown that the Emiya boy may be able to stop the evils that my Master wishes to unleash on the world.

_May God have mercy on your soul_."

Lancer knelt down and clasped her hands together.

"_Notre Père, qui es aux cieux, Que ton nom soit sanctifié,_

_Que ton règne vienne, Que ta volonté soit faite_

_Sur la terre comme au ciel._

_Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour_

_Pardonne-nous nos offenses, Comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés_

_Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation, Mais délivre-nous du mal._

_Car c'est à toi qu'appartiennent_

_le règne, la puissance et la gloire, pour les siècles des siècles._

_Amen_"

"**_That's right Lancer! Say your prayers!_**"

A tentacle went straight for Lancer's head.

* * *

Rin and Shirou were panting as they stood outside the cavern.

"What are we doing here, Rin?"

Shirou stared into the cave. He couldn't see anything in there, but he could feel that something was wrong. The same feeling of _wrongness_ was here.

Sakura…

"This is the way into the Great Holy Grail. The Holy Grail is just a key to activate the system. The system is here. The Great Holy Grail."

"You think they'll be in here?" He already had the feeling that they were here.

He just wanted someone else to confirm his own assumptions.

"I'm sure they are. Let's go." There was no doubt in her words.

They entered quickly and ran forward. The feeling prevalent in the cavern added to the sense of urgency they already had.

"Lord Shirou! I feel a different energy here. I also feel the presence of a Servant."

"Maybe it's Lancer." _Or that Golden Archer._

They ran faster.

"We have to defeat her now! If she takes Lancer, then the Holy Grail will be ready!"

Suddenly a flash of silver light blinded them all.

"What in the name of-"

Rin never finished her sentence. Almost as quickly as it appeared, the light was finished. They all stood up and they soon heard footsteps.

"Lancer!"

The silver armored Servant passed them by. There was weariness about her.

As if she was already defeated and was existing on borrowed time.

"Your friends are safe. _Bonne chance, m'Amis!_" She smiled?

Shirou stared as she walked by tiredly. "-----Lancer?"

Saber stayed and looked at Lancer as she left the cave. Rin and Shirou ran towards the Great Grail and found Sakura and Ilyasviel on the floor with their backs to a wall.

But they were unharmed and the shadow was nowhere to be found.

"What… did Lancer do?"

Shirou ran to Sakura to check on her then placed his hands on Ilyasviel.

Shirou looked to Rin frantically. "Rin! She has a high fever!"

She looked worried "Let's get her out of here!"

Outside, Lancer sat on a rock, her chest rising and falling rhythmically.

"_Au revoir..._" She smiled again, feeling as though she had finally done something worthy of existing.

But her form disappeared as the last of her mana was used, leaving nothing but fading motes of light.

* * *

**Okay. It seems that the Holy Grail War is almost over! Almost all of you already guessed who Lancer is so...**

**Name: Jehanne Romée, Jeanne d'Arc, Joan of Arc, Joan the Maid**

**Class: Lancer  
Master: Kotomine Kirei  
Sex: Female  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Clothing: Silvery-White Plate Armor and a White Tabard bordered in Blue and adorned with five gold Fleur-de-lis and a gold Cross of ****Lorraine**** (‡).**  
**Body: 5'2", Short Blonde Hair, Hazel Eyes, Thin Frame, only Slightly Muscular, Franco-Caucasian Skin Tone  
Talents: Rhetoric, Encouragement, Leadership  
Likes: Scripture, Prayer, Peace, ****God****, ****France****, Compassionate men, Strong Women  
Dislikes: Englishmen, Cowards, Inactivity, Haughty Nobility, Sexists**

**Noble Phantasm: EX  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: B+  
Mana: B  
Luck: A**

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Orléans: Heavenly Standard of Valor**

Rank: A

Description: An Anti-Unit, Blessed Noble Phantasm. A silvery-white polearm with a long white heraldic standard attached, inspired by the visions she was sent by the three angels. The bearing pole is similar to a knebelspiess or bohemian earspoon, a lance with two lateral spikes at the base of the tip. At the head of the shaft there is the same Cross of Lorraine (‡) made up of the lateral spikes and a lower crossbar, with the banner attached between. The banner has three golden fleur-de-lis and a gold Cross of Lorraine (‡), along with images of the three saints and the words "Jhesus-Maria". It increases Agility, Dexterity, Fortitude, and Commanding Presence by a plus; it acts as though it were Rank [A+] against men, demons, or those who are not Christians. This Noble Phantasm is different from most others as it requires no invocation. Its effects are activated only by unfurling the standard.

******************: ****************** (Silver Light)**

Rank: ?

Description: An unknown Noble Phantasm. Depicted only by the appearance of a bright light.

**And True Assassin needs to be shown, right?**

**Name: Hassan-i-Sabbah, Hassan-ibn-Sabbah**

**Class: Assassin  
Master: Matou Zouken  
Sex: Asexual(Due to a magnified effect of Identity loss to being a Hassan)  
Alignment: Lawful Evil  
Clothing: Skintight Black Bodysuit, Whtie Ashen Skeletal Mask  
Body: 5'8", Thin and Muscular, Iranian-Arabic Skin Tone  
Talents: Reconnaissance, Assassination  
Likes: [Lost]  
Dislikes: [Lost]**

**Noble Phantasm: C+  
****Strength: D+  
Endurance: D  
Agility: A+  
Mana: B  
Luck: E**

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Zabaniya: Naja Caress**

Rank: C+

Description: An anti-unit Noble Pahantasm. The unique assassination art used by assassin, inspired by observation of the indigenous Brown Cobra. As the cobra approaches its prey, it mesmerizes the hapless creature with its hypnotic movements and gaze, paralyzing the victim. So, the assassin using this technique does the same, enchanting the victim with hypnotic swaying and eyes. And like the fangs of the cobra, the hands of the assassin are coated in venom that quickly kills. The speed at which Assassin strikes is also like the cobra, so fast the arms look like cobras striking.

The deadly assassination technique of Assassin. Combines several of its special abilities such as Hypnotic Presence, lowering mental defenses; mystic eyes Cobra, with the effects of increasing the attractiveness of the user, paralyzing the target, convincing the target that nothing is out of the ordinary, and making them susceptible to hypnotic suggestion. These Mystic Eyes can be negated by increasing prana flow higher than the C+ maximum, but unlike many mystic eyes these are far faster acting, so one may likely not have time to recognize they are falling under spell. Upon ensnaring the target, the Assassin uses specially developed movements designed to mesmerize the target and keep them from resisting hypnosis. It is unlikely that, once ensnared, a target will be able to resist, making the impending attack unavoidable. The Assassin raises its arms over its head in a snake-like fashion, with elbows bent and hands folded forward like an arched snake preparing to strike. When in range, the arms snake out at a speed ten times faster than a human blink, stabbing the victim with envenomed nails.

The toxins on Assassin's nails hold anti-magus properties, being mystical, created through alchemy, rather than natural; the combination of neruotoxin and cytotoxin not only attacks the mind and body but also the magic circuits, causing irreparable damage to them quickly, leaving them inoperable in short order. Further, due to prestigious skill, the range of the strike is actually twice the length of Assassin's arms, suggesting it has gained the ability to perform spacial refraction, placing its hands in a place they should not be in due to physical limitations. The only limitations of this noble phantasm is that it requires Assassin to attack an isolated target, due to the amount of attention and time needed to pull it off, meaning that an observer could interrupt the attack easily.


	19. The Golden King

**The Final confrontation.**

**_This is where it all comes to an end._**

**

* * *

**

**__****_________________________________________─____________─___──_____─_────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**Golden King**_________________________________________─____________─___──_____─_────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

Rin and Shirou stayed up late as they watched over the feverish Ilyasviel. Her condition did not seem to be improving, but it had not worsened either, staying at a constant level. It was both relieving and distressing at the same time.

"…Go and get some sleep, Emiya…She's stable—it's only a fever, I'm sure."

Shirou turned to Rin and frowned. "I want to be sure, Tohsaka."

─────Even though he was not truly at fault, he still felt responsibility for her condition.

Rin sighed. She could have expected this response coming from this one.

"I know you don't want to leave her like this, but you don't have to worry; I'll stay here and watch over her. ─────You're the only one left who can fight _Kirei_… the only one who has a servant still."

Shirou's eyes narrowed when she mentioned the priest─────that man's name left a disgusting feeling in his mind. But her words sparked something in his head.

She was right, he was the only one who could stand up to that man and his corrupt Servant.

"………Alright…make sure to wake me if anything comes up."

She nodded, smiling softly at him. "You can take over in the morning."

Shirou pulled himself to his feet and stretched. His knees were still sore from the harsh landing he had suffered at the Matou manor. They didn't hurt but they were… weary.

─────But the memory of that night was still fresh in his mind like a bleeding wound.

"…I'll check on Sakura before I turn in."

Shirou left Rin and walked to the guesthouse. Along the way, he encountered Saber standing silently in the middle of the lawn, gazing into the dark twilight sky. Despite the light of the city, many stars could be seen pressing through the inky blackness in the sky.

Shirou stopped, peering at his servant curiously.

"…Saber─────?"

The swordsman did not turn to look at the boy, nor did he stop staring at the stars.

"…Lord Emiya, have you come to check on Lady Matou─────?"

Shirou nodded, but then realized that Saber was not looking at him and could not see his nodding, so he answered aloud.

"Yeah… ─────What are you doing? Stargazing─────?"

There was a pause, and the heroic spirit closed his eyes and sighed. He looked distressed all of the sudden, and it worried Shirou.

He couldn't afford to let his only hope of victory become upset at such a crucial time.

"I… have recently come upon a revelation, I believe."

"……?"

Anything Saber could think of would be useful, especially now at this point. Shirou stepped towards the swordsman, focusing intently on the man. If Saber had figured out something important, it was more than worth just listening to. The only sound during these pauses was of crickets chirping—out here there wasn't much late-night traffic.

"………What did you figure out─────?"

There was another pregnant pause filled with chirping before the Servant, in a slow and solemn voice, replied─────

"………The Grail was no longer the pure artifact it once was. _I am sure of this."_

_…The Grail was no longer a pure artifact__? But if it was the "Holy Grail", wouldn't it be……………Holy__?_

The concept prompted Shirou to recall something recently said.

"……Matou Zouken did say something… about it being tainted……Do you think he was right about that─────?"

Honestly, Shirou wasn't willing to trust anything Zouken had said—there wasn't anything trustworthy about that monster! Anything he might have said could easily have been a lie.

But the servant replied grimly, his eyes still closed and his head still tilted up.

"Mhmm…But it is more than that…Did you not feel it in the cavern────? The darkness there felt so strong it was almost palpable…───────────────There is an unimaginable evil within that place, Lord Emiya."

He hadn't thought about it until now, but the _wrongness _in the cave was far, far greater in magnitude than the dark Sakura gave off at the Matou's.

_It was almost like something else entirely, something far blacker and viler…_

The Servant finally turned his head and fixed his eyes upon the boy, his eyes intense, a hard stare right into his eyes.

_"……What are your intentions_ _?"_

…It surprised Shirou; the sudden focus on him, those eyes boring into him, almost as if they really were physically piercing him to take a peek into his brain.

_It was an uncomfortable sensation that he was not entirely used to._

"……"

_[I don't know much about this war—not nearly enough. I am a novice in thaumaturgy who knows only one thing and can hardly even do it. I don't know if the grail is tainted or not. But I do know that the grail is the cause of these horrible wars, of the senseless killing……… __The cause of the fire that took away ten years of my life!]_

"…I'm not sure about everything, Saber—but right now…"

He stared down at his hands and balled them tightly into fists.

"───────────We have to destroy it."

The expression on the servant's face was neutral, unreadable.

"………………I see."

Shirou flashed him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Saber, but I need your strength to do this. I can't beat them myself."

The servant nodded slowly. "I understand, m'Lord. I will serve faithfully without question."

For some reason, Shirou suddenly felt tired, like there was a burden placed upon him now.

────_But he would carry that burden upon his shoulders until the end._

He yawned, covering his mouth with a hand. "…Well, we'll talk more tomorrow."

The servant again nodded slowly. "Of course, planning is important, m'Lord."

Bidding the swordsman farewell, Shirou continued to Sakura's room.

He found her lying in bed awake; she turned to look when she heard the door open.

"…Sempai─────?"

She had a meek look on her face, but her voice had a hint of shame in it as well.

He smiled warmly at the younger girl. "Hi, Sakura… are you feeling better now?"

She nodded faintly, not looking directly at him. "Yes… I'm alright now, thank you Sempai."

To prove her words to Shirou, Sakura tried to pull herself up. Unfortunately, her arms gave way and she fell back down onto the bed.

"…Sakura─────!"

She flashed a meek smile at him. "I'm fine—it didn't hurt. Don't worry about me."

The worried look on his face didn't abate. "Don't move yet. I'll check on you again in the morning."

Shirou moved closer to check Sakura's temperature, sitting at the edge of her bed. Sakura blushed as Shirou neared her and placed his hand softly on her forehead. The worried look on his face did begin to fade some.

"…You don't seem hot, so maybe you're just exhausted."

Her face was red and she was avoiding looking directly at him. She started fidgeting a lot and biting her bottom lip. "Uhm… y-yes…"

Shirou stood up and stretched again… his body was sore and he was tired. "I have to go now… you get some rest, okay? ─────I have a lot to prepare for."

_[Kirei and his servant are still out there…And it's up to me to stop them__.]_

As Shirou turned to leave, Sakura called out to him suddenly.

"…Sempai─────!"

He twisted his head around to look back at her. "…Yes?"

Her eyes didn't meet his as she had turned her head away.

"……I-I'm sorry for… all the trouble… I put you and Nee-san through……………"

_She sounded so ashamed of herself._

"─────Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault… I'm just glad that you're alright."

_It wasn't her fault__ she was the victim of that monster's horrible whims._

Sakura resumed blushing, but Shirou failed to notice; he walked back to the house and went to his room. The fatigue finally crept in and soon after lying on his bed he fell asleep.

* * *

_Sunlight…_

_Blood…_

The swordsman stood with his wooden swords at his sides, staring down with a blank expression─────Sasaki Kojirou's limp form lay at his feet, eyes vacant, staring back at him with the same blankness. The sunlight came down as if nothing: no duel, nor death, had ever transpired on the tiny island.

The jeers and insults of the fallen warrior's followers fell upon him like stones.

"…_Cheater__!_"

"_You killed him, you bastard__!_"

"_Dishonorable cur__!_"

These hateful comments were thrown at him. Many were still much worse. Despite this, Musashi held his head high. He continued his life and his teachings, believing that they would make a difference… That he was significant to the world.

_He was stalwart…_

_He was proud…_

_He was Miyamoto Musashi._

* * *

It was a relatively relaxed night for Shirou; ─────despite the weight of the coming battle, he had slept soundly. Had everything piled up and worn him out? It wasn't much concern to him; he was rested now. The dream he had was interesting but he couldn't let himself be distracted by it.

_He was ready. _

He woke up a few hours later and began to cook breakfast. Rin was probably sleeping in Ilya's room and he didn't want to disturb her if she was resting. He took a plate of food and walked to the room where Sakura was staying. He knocked lightly on the door, not wishing to disturb her if she was still asleep, but she was awake—she was a habitually early riser, so he had expected this.

He slipped into the room and smiled at her. "Hey, Sakura; I brought you breakfast in bed."

She suddenly looked surprised and then ashamed. "Sempai… I'm so sorry. I should have cooked breakfast…"

Shirou shook his head. "Don't be silly, Sakura. You couldn't get up in your state."

"…But─────"

"…I still have to take over watching Ilya for Rin, so eat your breakfast and when I come back to check up on you I'll collect your dishes."

She blushed again and smiled back at him brightly. "…Thank you, Sempai…"

Excusing himself, Shirou decided to check on Rin before going back to the dining table to eat. She was surprisingly awake, but looked like she had seen better days.

"Hey, Rin. Let's eat before you go to sleep."

She glanced at him with bleary eyes. "No… I'll just go to bed. Wake me up for lunch, will you, Shirou?"

He perked an eyebrow. "…Uhh, sure."

Rin shuffled off tiredly.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Shirou checked Ilyasviel's temperature again… it was still very high. The little girl still hadn't regained consciousness yet since the incident. It was troubling, but there was nothing he could do about it right now so he would just have to trust that she would improve soon.

Having finished checking up on Ilyasviel, Shirou went back to the dining room to eat. He ate in silence and so finished quickly. As soon as he was done, he took the dishes to the sink and washed them. He finished quickly and went back to check on Sakura again.

He poked his head in the door. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled. "Better. I can even help you with chores…"

But he shook his head firmly. "No. Stay in bed. Maybe tomorrow, okay? Right now, you need some rest." She nodded, but her smile shrank a little.

─────It was obvious that she wasn't the type who enjoyed lying around alone.

Excusing himself again, Shirou passed by Saber when he went back with Sakura's empty dishes.

He smiled at the swordsman. "Saber. Would you like to drink some tea with me?"

The samurai smiled back. "Of course, Lord Emiya, I would like nothing better. ─────I'll prepare it."

Shirou shook his head. "No it's alright, I can do that."

But the servant would not relent. _"I insist__. _You can see how Ilyasviel is doing while I boil the water, m'Lord."

Tilting his head at the suggestion, Shirou found it agreeable. "Alright then, let's do that. Thank you."

Shirou found Ilyasviel still asleep, but when he checked her temperature, he found that her fever had gone up.

"…………"

He quickly replaced the towel on her forehead with a cold one from a small tub that Rin had placed there the previous night. Shirou took the tub and replaced the now lukewarm water with cold water and ice cubes. As he left, he glanced back at the small girl for a moment.

When Shirou sat back down at the table, Saber had two cups of tea ready.

"Thank you, Saber."

The servant sipped his tea lightly.

"─────How is the young Lady?"

Shirou frowned and his hands lowered the tea cup to the table slowly. "……Her fever's gone up……─────but I guess it's a good sign that she hasn't woken up yet."

The servant peered at the boy curiously. "…And how is that a "good sign" m'Lord?"

The boy peered back. "It means her body's energy is focused on healing herself— Whatever the problem may be…"

The servant sighed and looked pensive. "Perhaps it is of a magical nature, Lord Emiya, and cannot be solved with even your highly advanced modern medicines…"

Shirou stared into his tea solemnly. In all truth that was what Shirou had believed anyway, but he knew next to nothing about magic so he did all he could.

"…Perhaps you are right, Saber. I'll have Rin feed her at lunch."

"…Why Lady Rin?"

He seemed genuinely confused, figuring that the overprotective boy would want to be the one to wait on her.

"You and I are going out for groceries. We're almost out of ingredients for dinner."

The Servant blinked and then nodded. "I see…─────So you are taking precaution by having me accompany you?"

Shirou's face became a mask of grim determination. "We're almost at the end, Saber. We couldn't afford to make mistakes now."

Saber smiled slightly and closed his eyes, sipping his tea. "Those are wise words, m'Lord."

The rest of the day went on uneventfully. While tending to Ilyasviel, Shirou asked Saber to check on Sakura. Saber thought he heard some sobbing from inside and rapped lightly on the door.

"…Lady Matou?"

"…………Saber─────?"

Saber entered slowly. "…How are you feeling─────?"

She smiled faintly. "I am fine, Saber, thank you."

"Your body seems to have been fatigued by the shadow. Do not worry—wahtever Lancer did… saved you. You need only to rest now."

She looked away. "…I remembera bright flash of light."

Saber nodded. "Yes… But please, do get some rest. ─────Lord Emiya would be very elated to see you well as soon as possible."

Mentioning Shirou seemed to convince her quickly. "…Of course."

Saber turned to leave, but as he was closing the door behind him, he turned back.

"…And… Lady Matou─────?"

"…Yes, Saber?"

"It is time that you realize you were being controlled. ─────What you did was not your fault as it was not your own doing. I am certain that honorable Lord Emiya and Lady Tohsaka have forgiven you for it. It is obvious that they have, for they are so very worried over your condition."

Saber left promptly without another word, leaving Sakura to digest his words.

Lunchtime came around soon after, and as Shirou prepared the food, Saber watched over Ilyasviel. When everything was ready, Shirou called Rin and Saber and brought Sakura her food.

"…This is wonderful, Shirou. You're improving"

Shirou smiled at Rin. Her praise was well appreciated by him.

"…Thanks. …Oh, Tohsaka…"

She stopped. "…Yes─────?"

"Can you feed Ilya after we're done? I have to go get some groceries."

"…Of course. Say, Shirou……… Do you have a plan on how to fight that Servant?"

Shirou shook his head. He'd been thinking about it a lot lately. "Not quite. But I thought that… since you still have Zeltrech, we could use that to fight Kirei…"

She nodded: it was a logical idea. "Right… I'll draw up a plan while you're away. If Ilyasviel is stable tonight, I suggest that we attack Kirei and take him by surprise."

He made a fist and stared into it again.

"…Let's do it─────."

When Lunch was over, Shirou changed into a fresh set of clothes and went out with Saber. Rin headed to Sakura's room to take her plates and to talk to her.

"Hey, Sakura."

Sakura looked up, surprised. "Nee-san? …Oh─────! …I mean… Sempai─────."

She looked away, again ashamed of herself.

Rin smiled at the younger girl in the bed. "It's alright, Sakura... You can call me Nee-san."

"……………Are you… sure─────?"

"Of course! I mean, we only have each other now, don't we─────?"

Sakura smiled brightly at her older sister.

"…Shirou's been taking care of you, I see."

She blushed suddenly as Rin smirked at her. "Oh… Uhm, Sempai's just been bringing me food, and talking to me… that's all."

"Well you should get some rest. I'll come by at dinner."

"…Please do, Nee-san."

Rin washed the plates and took some food to Ilyasviel.

"Ilya..."

* * *

A few hours later, Shirou and Saber were done shopping.

"Have we forgotten anything?"

"I do not think so, m'Lord."

Shirou tried to peek into the bag that Saber was carrying. "What's in your bags?"

"I have some fish, tomatoes, potatoes, carrots, lettuce, and some prawn, m'Lord.

Pleased with the answer, Shirou nodded, smiling.

"Oh, very good. Then all we need to get now is some bread. Let's go."

Shirou quickly bought two loaves of bread and hung the bag on his arm.

"…Lord Emiya, please allow me…"

People were looking at them strangely due to the traditionally-clothed man resembling a feudal noble calling the familiar local boy "lord" all the time, but didn't say anything to them about it.

Saber took one bag from Shirou and added it to the two bags he was holding in one hand. Shirou was having trouble with two bags on each hand but Saber carried three in one hand and two in another.

"It's a good thing not all of these are perishables. ─────In my day we did not have so much food in cans like these."

Shirou smiled knowingly at the Servant. "Well, this is the future. A lot has changed over time."

The Servant looked around. "Indeed. I can see that they have."

Shirou chatted away with Saber on the way to the house.

"Say, did you read that book I bought you?"

The Servant shook his head. "I have not finished it, My Lord. …If we are to finish this war tonight……… I doubt I ever shall."

Shirou frowned at the sudden confession. "…Oh…"

But the Servant shook his head. "Do not worry, m'Lord. It is enough that you would buy me something during my brief stay here."

Shirou sighed and smiled again. "Thanks, Saber."

Suddenly, Saber stopped at the gate leading to the house.

"……Saber─────?"

Saber's stance lowered suddenly and his eyes stared at the house. "Lord Emiya, I feel that something is amiss in your estate. Take notice."

Shirou tensed up. Saber was right.

_There were no lights on in the house._

"…Let's go inside. Someone might be in trouble."

It was eerily quiet in the house. Shirou immediately ran to Ilyasviel's room. There, he found Rin unconscious on the floor.

_"………Tohsaka!"_

There was no trace of blood but the tub of water was upside down and the floor was wet. ───────────────_Ilyasviel was nowhere to be seen. _

Leaving Saber to try and wake up Rin, Shirou ran to Sakura's room… fearing the worst. His heart pounded louder and faster with each step he took.

_[Please please please please please don't be__……]_

He yanked open the door and found Sakura, sleeping peacefully. Shirou gave a small sigh of relief, but his dread was not relieved as he hurried back to see if Rin was alright.

Rin was already awake but she was rubbing her head with a grimace on her face.

"…Tohsaka─────…"

_"…Emiya! __He took Ilyasviel!"_

He grabbed her shoulders suddenly.

_"__Who?!"_

She winced and glared at him. _"Who else? __Kotomine Kirei! He said something about going to Ryudou Temple! __We have to stop him tonight!"_

Shirou wasted no time. He got ready to leave right then, but Rin huffed at him annoyedly and grabbed his wrist.

_"…Not right at this moment, you idiot__!_ …It's almost sundown… we'll go when it's dark. They wouldn't do anything until then…"

Shirou stood there and stared down at her.

"─────-He… did leave a… message before he knocked me out."

He blinked and knelt down before her. "…What is it?"

She looked into his eyes intently. "He told me to tell you to……_…chase after him if you want to find out exactly why your father died…."_

He stared. His heart wanted to stop in his chest. _"__My… father__?"_

She nodded.

"…"

_[Kiritsugu… am I close to discovering what truly happened to you?]_

Standing, he turned away from Tohsaka. His back seemed much broader than usual.

"Tohsaka… you stay here and keep Sakura safe. I'll go and save Ilya."

His voice brokered no arguments, and he didn't wait for her to protest, walking out of the room in silence.

Rin sat there with a shocked expression, unable to respond to him. She'd never seen him like this before. _He looked so… so……_

"……──────────Emiya Shirou, you fool…"

_[Don't you die on me, Shirou…………………I'd never forgive you if you did that!]_

* * *

He stood before the temple steps that the false priest awaited in. It was eerily quiet, like a graveyard. And like a graveyard, it had the feel of death about it.

_[…Is the temple always like this at night?__Or was it that man who polluted this holy ground with such dread?]_

Shirou stared up the steps of the temple with fierce determination. He would save her.

…There was no Lancer to save her this time.

_[__Only me.]_

He could not fail. _He—**would not fail**__!_

The images of the two legendary shinken were firm in his mind. His blood was hot like a forge. His mind was sharpened like a blade.

He would put an end to this war _tonight_.

"…It's time, Saber."

"────────────────────."

The legendary swordsman beside him nodded, sporting the same determined look.

Shirou and the servant burst up the stairs into the darkened temple at once.

The sky was overcast and deep shadows crept over everything.

…It really did look frightening, not like a temple should be at all.

──────────It was more like a cursed place than a place of worship──────────!

But Emiya Shirou couldn't let himself lose focus now. Their targets should be in that darkness somewhere…

_[Where are you……]_

"…Lord Emiya──────────!"

The swordsman was staring at a black patch of shadow before them.

There was, in the darkness, a vague outline, a dark human shape, looking less like a person and more like a part of the shadow itself. There was such a faint difference in the blackness of the shadows and the human shape that both the Master and Servant… had missed it at first glance. The clouds blew past and a sliver of the incomplete moon peeked out, and the dark shape was identified.

_"…Kotomine__!"_

The dark priest stepped out of the deep shadows, that unsettling smile upon his face and hands clasped behind his back.

"Welcome… Although these are not **_my_** holy grounds, I welcome you to them anyway, _Emiya Shirou_."

His voice was icy, even though it had the same tone as always.

Shirou opened his mouth to speak, but the priest cut him off.

"You have come for the Einzbern girl, I presume? _I knew you would_…_That is something so very predictable about you_."

He knew what the boy was going to say before he had said it, so I suppose he could predict his actions.

_[But don't you think that you know me, Kotomine Kirei!]_

He slowly walked forward from his distant position towards them. Shirou readied himself for anything… the golden archer was still nowhere to be found, and this man's abilities were unknown to him. Saber did likewise, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, ready to draw it from the sheath in the blink of an eye.

But the priest held up his hand. "Not here, Emiya. I have something I wish to show you."

With that, he turned and walked away, assuming they would follow him as he wanted.

He was exposed—Shirou could have attacked him here.

_He could end it now!_

_…………………………No__._

The priest knew more than that. He was more dangerous than that. He would be ready for an attack from behind. Shirou had to bide his time and wait for his moment.

The boy and swordsman glanced at each other. A silent communications passed between them in an instant. A moment later, they started after the priest, following him.

They would humor the priest's request… for now. But they were also interested in what this man had to show them.

The man lead them around the temple, not through it. Shirou realized after a moment that it was the path they had took to find that cave when looking for Sakura and Ilya.

_[__-The place with the wrongness in the air…]_

His eyes narrowed. That must be where the grail was. It made sense.

_[__--Perfect_. _Lead me to the thing I must destroy__You will save me the trouble of searching for it__!]_

Indeed, the priest did leave them directly to the mouth of the cave and into it. But he apparently wished to show them something beyond the antechamber that Ilya and Sakura were found in.

Every step towards he took following that man deeper into this cave, the more wrong it felt around him. _But the more wrong it felt around him, the more determined he became to put an end to this once and for all!_

The cavern passage suddenly exploded outward as they reached a much larger chamber.

─────A breathtakingly huge room of stone and rock.

Dim ambient light from an unknown source filled the expanse.

But even as the Priest lead them through the giant space, Shirou's gaze shifted to the one thing in the middle of the room.

_[…………………………What…… is…… this__?]_

A massive object fills the center of the room. He couldn't figure out what that thing was supposed to be, even though he knew it had to be what he was looking for. As he stared at it, he could feel the wrongness getting stronger.

_An odd, pricking sensation…_

_[It feels like someone…… is glaring at me__!]_

"…………………"

He couldn't speak. Something was preventing the words from forming.

_[…What is this… this thing__?!]_

He was so absorbed into staring at the mysterious object that he didn't realize how far they'd walked. Now he was almost standing at the base of it_It was even more massive at this distance… the size of a building!_

The priest had stopped and turned to face them. His arms were outstretched in a manner of presentation.

"This is the Grail, that which grants the wish of the worthy."

This was it. This was the cause.

_[__How can I destroy something so massive?]_

He had been expecting a typical grail, a goblet or trophy cup. Something he could break.

The priest chuckled. "You were expecting something… smaller, weren't you_?_However, granting wishes… is something that is not so easily accomplished, you know. Something this size is required to create that kind of power."

Again he has predicted what the boy was thinking.

Shirou gritted his teeth. "…Where… is Ilya?"

The priest did not reply for a short pause. Then—

_"__She isn't here, as you can see."_

Shirou took a step forward suddenly. His arms tensed up; his face showed clearly what his intentions were. Saber stood calmly beside him.─────But the swordsman's relaxed posture belied his true state: In an instant he could cut down the man before them.

"…**_You_**─────-!"

The priest snorted, unconcerned at neither the boy's aggressive display nor the calm killing aura of the Servant.

"_Hmph--!_ Calm yourself, _Emiya Shirou_. She isn't here in this room, but she is nearby. ─────_Unharmed, I assure you_."

He did not calm down as the priest advised. He had things he must know, and this priest had those answers he sought!

"_Why did you kidnap Ilya__?! What good is she to you?!…Did you take her just to lure me here?!_"

Kirei just stared into the eyes of the boy for a while. He was completely calm, the direct opposite of Shirou, whose blood was boiling.

_"Yes__and no."_

Shirou narrowed his eyes at the priest and his hands formed fists.

_[__Tell me what I deserve to know__!__]_

"You see, there is another reason as to why the young Einzbern was so important. ─────_You see, she is the vessel. All the vessels have been Einzberns in each war_."

A moment of realization sparked at the mention of a specific word.

_[__-Vessel? Matou Zouken had mentioned that.]_

The priest seemed to catch onto the boy's lack of understanding by the look on his face.

"─────You did not think the Grail would suddenly appear at the end of the war, did you? _No… of course, an event as ridiculous as that would be impossible for magi to accomplish._The Grail needs something to attach itself to…_A vessel."_

"………………………………………"

His mind seized up. Everything froze as a single thought process worked through his head.

_[…Vessel__-Ilya was the vessel. That means__!]_

_[………………__That means she was a sacrifice all along__!!]_

"The Grail uses the Heroic Spirits as energy. Their power is carried to it when they are defeated. But it is the vessel that offers the spirits to the Grail; otherwise, the spirits would return to the _'Throne of Heroes'_ whence they came. That is the original reason as to why I abducted the Einzbern girl._Unfortunately…"_

Kirei's calm demeanor actually seemed to fall a bit at this point, and he looked away forlornly.

_[……Is he actually upset over something__?]_

"…There is a problem that has arisen within the system. ─────Something has caused the spirits that the girl was housing to dissipate--to return to the Throne of Heroes.─────It seems that Lancer caused this somehow—a final act of defiance…_Who could have known that woman had such a power, hmm?_"

_[…………That silver light__!]_

_Lancer had done something to release the spirits trapped within Ilya and free Sakura of the darkness, as they had suspected!_

"So… with the spirits gone, now the Grail will remain unfilled. The purpose of fulfilling the winner's wish will not be completed. The Fifth _"Heaven's Feel"_ will not be realized._This war cannot end the way it was intended to end._"

So, Lancer had insured that the grail could not be used. That meant all Shirou had to focus on was saving Ilya!

The priest turned back to the pair before him and his expression returned to its neutral state.

"However, this just means that the Grail will remain idle until it gathers enough prana to initiate another war. As it was unable to grant a wish ten years ago, the next war should occur in an even shorter time._So I should not have to wait long for another chance."_

…So, this thing was still a problem. It wasn't able to do anything right now, but it would just bide its time…

_[__and this war would just happen all over again!]_

Shirou stared up at the giant object.

_He wouldn't let this thing be used for evil again!_

Movement caught his eye. Something was flying through the air.

He pushed himself back and away from the unknown flying object.

─────It was a sword of some kind, thrown by the priest suddenly.

Saber had drawn his swords but did not move.

The sword's path was short and it struck the ground several feet from Saber. The priest missed with his surprise attack! His press for an advantage was foiled.

_[__--But why is he smiling?]_

"…I've caught you, _Saber_."

Saber glared at the man, but then his expression became surprise.

"……Finding it hard to move, Saber?─────I am not surprised. I have pinned you to the ground."

_[_………_Pinned Saber to the ground? That didn't make sense. His attack missed!]_

The priest chuckled, obviously enjoying his enemies' lack of understanding.

"You think I missed with my sword, do you not?_You are wrong. _As an Executor of the Holy Church, I am issued special tools. One of those tools is the _"__Atri Claves"_…The "Black Key"─────A spell-conjured weapon that is used against the heretical enemies of the church. Its prana blade can affect the dark ones that are immune to modern magecraft."

The priest lifted a hand and pointed at the sword.

"Notice—the blade protrudes from Saber's shadow.─────As the blade can touch darkness, it can pin a shadow to the very ground…And because our shadows are invariably connected to our existences…_Saber cannot leave that spot!_"

"…………………………………"

There was a look of shock and horror at the on both the boy and the swordsman as they both came to the same conclusion. Even though the light in the giant cavern was dim, there was a long faint shadow cast from Saber.

_[…The priest has rendered my greatest advantage completely immobile__!]_

Shirou was at a loss for words. An icy pit of dread formed in his stomach. His heart started beating faster as his mind raced, trying to come up with a survival plan.

"_…!_"

Sudden movement in the corner of his eye brought him back to focus. The priest had advanced like a blur.

"──────────!"

Shirou had lost his focus. The images of the rival swords couldn't be recovered quickly enough!

The priest approached rapidly gliding almost like a phantom over the limestone ground. Shirou widened his stance, fixated upon the chest of the enemy, and swung his fist to strike the priest first!

"Hrah─────……?!"

…But his fist hit nothing. The priest had disappeared from his sight suddenly. One moment he was in front of the boy and the next─────…

_THWACK—!_

A palm slammed into his ribs from the left side like a pistol. He could feel the blow pushing out the air in his left lung like a compress.

"…Guuuuuh─────!"

Shirou couldn't react as a leg swung around suddenly from the left again and a knee slammed into his chest. He was tossed back by the blow, the one-two combo from the enemy completely upsetting his balance and picking him up off the ground.

"…Nuh, ahhh──────!"

The force was strong enough to have bent the bones in his chest like plastic. It was a feeling like having your insides compressed suddenly by a heavy object.

"Guh, hah─────."

But the priest's blows could not break his bones.

………………………_No_────────────────────The priest must have been holding back. He did not look winded at all.

_[He's toying with his enemy__!]_

Shirou gritted his teeth and righted himself. But the priest was upon him again, suddenly right in front of him.

An elbow smashed into chest at blinding speed. The force is so great that he is easily thrown back again. It's almost like being hit by a car.

"………GAHHH──────────!"

He stumbles upon landing and loses his footing, tumbling onto his back.

"Agh───!"

But he can't let himself be stunned. Losing his focus now would mean losing the fight. He scrambled to his feet despite his aching, abused ribs and glared at the priest.

He had to concentrate and recover the image of the swords or he couldn't win!

_"……Trace—on__!"_

The images flickered, and then became clear—the rival swords burst to life in his hands!

He brought them around before him to slash at his enemy when he attacked!

…But the priest has retreated. He eyed the quickly-constructed weapons in the boy's hands with curiosity.

"……………………………………………………"

He didn't know what to make of it.

"What… are those, Emiya Shirou?…Where did you procure those swords?_Did… you fabricate those swords just now, Emiya Shirou?"_

His eyes were staring intently at the boy with great intensity. He seemed unnaturally interested in the swords the boy now holds.

Shirou smiled even though his chest throbbed achingly. He had to ignore the pain. It wasn't so bad—he could still move.

_He could still fight!_

"Yeah—it's projection… These are noble phantasms."

He said that hoping that the priest would be intimidated by the mention of the powerful artifacts.

But rather, Kirei tilted his head and scrutinized the boy, narrowing his eyes as he glanced from the boy to the swords and back again.

"………Projection……… absolutely fascinating………"

The priest reached up and stroked his chin thoughtfully while supporting his elbow in his opposite hand.

"……I could not have anticipated that you would employ something as arduous and unfruitful as Gradation Air……"

It may be arduous and unfruitful, but it was not pointless. Shirou, Rin, Saber… they could be dead right if he hadn't used this power!

_But he knew what the priest meant._

Gradation Air was considered a pointless magecraft by the overwhelming majority of the Association. That was what Tohsaka Rin had told him.

The average person could not gain the in-depth comprehension of an object to use projection to create a phantasm that could even pass as a poor copy of the object. Their attempts would only yield hollow shells that would fade away after an instant of existence.

_But Emiya Shirou is different from the average person._

_He can judge the concept of creation;_

_hypothesize the basic structure;_

_duplicate the composition material;_

_imitate the skill of its making;_

_sympathize with the experience of its growth;_

_reproduce the accumulated years;_

_excel every manufacturing process._

Because of this "extra mile" that Shirou can afford to take, he is capable of using Gradation Air to its full potential─────!

It is a lengthy process—correctly reproducing swords completely takes around a minute of mental preparation.─────Any less and the product is far inferior to the original.

The priest hummed to himself and continued to stare at the boy. The evil man was unnaturally interested in the swords he held.

Shirou didn't lower his guard.

_[__Right now, with Saber incapacitated, everything hinges on me.]_

"I have never heard of such clarity of projection before.─────I will admit I am impressed with your skill, Emiya Shirou. I had not believed you capable of anything worthwhile.─────_But I was mistaken."_

He lazily pointed at the swords with the hand that had been stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"…I've noticed something else, Emiya Shirou. Those swords… they are not the possessions of any of the servants in this war, although they are similar to your servant's swords in some fashion. From what source did you come across these Noble Phantasms?"

His gaze shifted from the boy to the swordsman and then back again, as if he already expected the answer.

Shirou grinned. "I saw them in a dream—one of Saber's memories of these swords."

The priest seemed to have already came to that conclusion. He was nodding his head with his eyes closed and his arms folded.

Was he impressed that the boy could not only project so clearly, but can also project things that he saw in a dream, from another's memories?

─────It was then that Saber decided to speak again.

"Lord Emiya—while it is true that you have shared my memories in your dreams… and that I do indeed recognize those swords you hold…………I had never in my lifetime once actually witnessed Jūchi Yosamu or Yawarakai-Te."

Everything halted.

"───────────────."

It made no sense. Saber said that he never saw the swords in his lifetime…But he has a memory of the swords Shirou held.

_[__It doesn't add up…]_

Saber continued his confession. "…However, I very much wished to one day be able to see those legendary weapons……So much did I wish to one day witness them… that I imagined what they could be._Those swords you are holding are that which I have dreamed them to be."_

Shirou stared at the swords gripped in his hands. The memories of these swords that Saber had were not memories at all._They were dreams._

These swords were fabrications; a product of Saber's imagination and desires…Even if Jūchi Yosamu and Yawarakai-Te were real…─────These swords were not them—these swords were only what Saber thought they could be.

_[__These swords were never real at all…]_

But…Shirou had somehow brought them to life!

He was snapped out of his daze by a sound. The priest was clapping. _Actually clapping! _There was a smile on his face as he stared intently at the boy.

"_I am beyond impressed, Emiya Shirou._ You've far surpassed my expectations of you! That you could use Gradation Air to create things that never existed in the first place is extraordinary."

He has stopped clapping and has reached into his robes with his right hand.

"I will be perfectly honest; I was not expecting much from you. You have greatly surprised me._Perhaps this will be more interesting than I had once believed…"_

He withdrew his hand from his robes, and grasped in his fingers was a sword hilt.─────No, it was a complete sword—the sword blade seems to have slid out of his robe after the hilt.

_[………Here he comes__!]_

The priest once again exploded into motion. Prana reinforced his power and made him far faster and stronger than anyone should be.

"Hah─────!"

Shirou braced himself as the Black Key in the priest's hand arced towards him! His arms tensed and snapped like elastic—the swords he had made jump outwards as if alive!

_"Hyah__!"_

One reached out to intercept the overhead blow his enemy made, while the other was thrust towards his enemy's exposed gut!

But the enemy was faster. He has deflected the parrying sword and continued through to slash Shirou. He was almost unable to bring his other sword around to parry the counterattack. The sword pushed at him strongly. The priest was far stronger than him!

"─────Guh!"

He's been put on defensive so quickly. The gap in their powers was too great for him to simply overcome by swinging his swords!

The Black Key was swung low to eviscerate him from the left. He snapped Yawarakai-Te in his left hand to deflect the deadly blow and thrust with Jūchi Yosamu in his right to stab the priest through!…But his strike was easily evaded, and he was on defensive again as the priest rained blows down upon him.

_He couldn't block all of them. _

Some had already penetrated his guard, and his fingers were already beginning to lose feeling in them.

…He's seen this style of fighting before. Taking the shortest route without any initial movement—a circle and a line._Trying to damage the inside instead of the outside._

───_Zhōngguó w__ǔ__shù_───

_"……A priest…using Chinese Martial Arts__?"_

They didn't cease dancing blades. Amidst the sounds of swords clashing, the priest replied.

"That's not entirely true. My technique is only imitation; an imitation of chūgoku bujutsu with little substance behind it─────but it will be sufficient enough to deal with you."

He continued raining blows upon the boy.

_[…He's underestimating me__!]_

Shirou wouldn't fail here. There was too much at stake here for him to give in._He's already decided that._

He'd show this priest how strong he was. Emiya Shirou would not fall!

"Ahh─────!"

He dodged the priest's strike and attacked with both swords!

The priest parried the left blade and dodged the right…but a line of red blood appeared upon the priest's arm where Jūchi Yosamu nearly touched it.

The priest knocked the swords aside and jumped back. He raised his left arm and looked at the blood rolling out of his slashed sleeve.

"…I see─────. So this is the power of that sword…─────Very well."

He seemed to be thinking again.

Shirou used the time to recover, lowering his head and supporting himself with his hands on his knees. The priest was pressing him hard, and he was out of breath while the priest seemed perfectly fine other than the small injury he had just received.

"Hah, ha—hah…"

_[…Damn it__! Why can't I hit him__?]_

He ached already from pushing himself too far. Every strike he blocked chipped away at the swords he held. Every chip he must replace or the sword would fall apart. Eventually, he wouldn't be able to replace chips anymore and the swords would start to shatter.

The priest sighs suddenly.

"─────So, this was it. I had hoped I would be able to have a little more fun, but you are _that man's_ "son" after all.──────────_You people are useless."_

"…Wha──────────!"

Shirou's head snapped up.

"…! If you could have finished me off… why didn't you─────?"

_[…He's toying with me like a cat with a mouse_──────_.]_

"Don't be so impatient. That will come about soon enough. But to finish you off so quickly would be boring. You are a Kiritsugu's fake, so what Kiritsugu owes me from ten years ago… you will repay to me on your death."

He gritted his teeth.

_[This dark priest was arrogant enough to have thought that someone as great as Kiritsugu owed him something!]_

"I don't care much about that… but why do you hate Kiritsugu so much? Was it so bad that he destroyed the Holy Grail?"

The priest chuckled at the boy.

"Not quite. It is simply a hatred for someone similar to myself. Kiritsugu and I were alike, so what he did annoyed me to no end._It is similar to the way you feel hatred for me."_

_[How dare you__!]_

"Ah─────don't you dare claim that Kiritsugu was like you─────!"

Shirou straightened himself and glared at the priest angrily. The priest seemed to find something amusing.

"Ah—…it must be so for you. After all, he was kind enough to let me go. He had defeated me, the cause of that catastrophe, yet he did not end my life. That was his mistake, you see? Should he have killed me, the orphans would have been able to lead a peaceful life."

_[…Orphans__? What does he mean?]_

"───────────!"

"You should not be allowed to retort. However, it was insulting for me as well. The fact that such a cold-hearted magus-killer like Kiritsugu let me live…_There is no greater insult."_

He frowned as if something distasteful was in his mouth.

"But that was not his truest mistake. The mistake he really made was that he thought this war was ended with the destruction of the holy grail.─────Mind you, the grail behind me is not the holy grail, but the system of summoning the holy grail. But that is why he did not inform you of anything, foolishly thinking that the Holy Grail War was finished.─────He certainly was an idiot. He let the one who cursed him to die go, and as a result died within a few years. Believing that he had accomplished something and had finally become what he always wanted to be!"

Shirou's head swam. His vision was red as he glared at this audacious priest.

_[__He was saying that Kiritsugu died pointlessly! Did Kiritsugu really die because of this bastard?!………then the peaceful look on his face he had the night of his death was…]_

"Ah, allow me to ask you one question, _Emiya Shirou._─────What was Kiritsugu's last living moment like? Did he pass onto you some mantle as his son so he could pass away peacefully? Did he make you promise him to fulfill his idiotic dream of becoming a superhero?─────Ha! How stupid could he be? _He accomplished nothing and pressed the responsibility of an impossible ideal upon you._─────_His death must have been a complete joke…!!"_

His mind finally snaps. He couldn't allow this any further. He'd been pushed to the breaking point.

"**Kotomine…KIREI****!!!!!**"

He charged towards the smirking man like a madman, forcing prana into his limbs to bring him to his enemy faster!

**_[I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT_****_!!]_**

He swung his swords faster and stronger than ever before. But the gap was still there. The priest was better than him, even with only one sword.

"**Gah…rahhhhhhhh****!**"

The din of smashing swords echoed throughout the spacious cavern. Sparks flew off and illuminated the two enemies' faces.─────They are locked in mortal combat.

But it was clear who would eventually win.

Saber has said nothing. He knew he could not afford to distract Shirou.

_[__To lose his focus could mean his defeat.]_

So he had put all his attention to breaking the hold of the Black Key on his shadow…By letting his mind become empty except for the image of the Black Key, he could exert his will upon it─────!

But the sorcery was too strong. Aikijutsu of this level was not enough, and he could not use more advanced Aikijutsu as he was.

But as Shirou cried out, Musashi felt a change…Power had flowed into him from the boy.

_[_─────_This is… the boy's spiritual will.]_

It was strong, much stronger than he'd felt before.

_……If he could channel it, he might be able to break the hold of the Black Key! _He once again focused on the Black Key entirely while compressing the ki he had obtained from Shirou in his center.

_[This object is an abomination. A virtuous warrior should not be immobilized__!]_

The world agreed, and a force was formed to break the Black Key! The sword blade flickered, and then shattered into pieces, no more than an illusion.

_"…M'lord__!"_

He sprung into action, to attack the priest who was assaulting his master!

The priest gasped, and with swift movements drew a fistful of Black Keys from his robes and leapt back, throwing out a fan of enchanted knives.

But his enemies already knew that trick. They wouldn't be fooled again.

Saber made certain to avoid being caught by the effects of the swords again. Shirou ran under them towards his enemy. He didn't care. He's going to defeat him!

_"Kuh__!_ _Archer__!"_

The priest pointed at Saber.

_"Take care of this nuisance!"_

So, the golden archer had been hiding nearby all along? Shirou continued running. He's almost there—his blades would certainly reach the priest this time!

"_………Gladly,_ _Master_─────_!"_

─────A flash from the darkness.

_"AUGHH__!"_

──────────A sword's blade. It suddenly protruded from the priest's gut.

Shirou stopped suddenly. "───────?!"

_[__What just happened?!]_

**_"…Lord Emiya_****_!!"_**

Saber ran up and pulled the boy back away from the gasping priest, away from the unknown.

_"NUH, GAH… AHH__!"_

Blood spilled out of the priest's mouth. There was a look of shock on his face as his hands grasped the blade sticking out of his liver.

_"Did you honestly not see this coming, Kotomine?_**_You are a bigger fool than I had believed!_**_"_

The golden archer leisurely walked into view from behind the priest, turning his back on the two confused enemies to face the priest. He smiled smugly at the dying man now on his hands and knees choking on his own blood. Kirei shakily lifted his head to gaze at the man before him with bewilderment.

_"Kuh…Arch—er……why__?!?!"_

That was what all of them were wondering.

_[__What the hell was the golden archer thinking?!]_

"_Why… you ask me__?…_Alright, if you haven't figured it out by now, I suppose I'll have to tell you then, wouldn't I?"

He pauses, regarding the priest with a neutral smile.

**_"It's because you failed."_**

The priest continues to stare up at the Servant with bewilderment.

_"__You failed to complete the grail.__You failed to give me what you promised.__Hell, you even failed to defeat these worms_."

The Servant leaned in close to Kotomine's face and sneered at him.

"You said, with that insufferably cold, arrogant tone of yours that you didn't need me to defeat a _"worthless boy and his faithful dog"…………_It looks like you did need me in the end…!"

The Golden Archer straightened and glared down at the priest with a malicious smirk on his face.

"Here, I'll let you in on a little secret…_I don't need you__!……I don't need something that fails to work__!"_

Suddenly there was a sword in the Golden Archer's hand… a heavy ram dao._A beheading sword._

_"And I don't keep things that are useless to me, **Kotomine Kirei**."_

The priest's eyes widened—he understood what would happen next; he reached up desperately with a blood-soaked hand towards the golden armored servant.

_"Kah—no, Archer…guh---! Wait__!"_

_He was trying to use a command spell to force the servant to obey him…_

─────But it's too late. The Golden Archer has already swung his sword.

_"**Die**_**_._**_"_

_...Shrick__!_

The priest's head separated from his body with a sickening noise. It flew off, landing to the right of the servant.

_…Thump__._

The priest's headless body fells to the ground. Blood quickly pooled around Archer's feet…The execution sword was mysteriously gone.

"Huh. Even in death,you're_ still in my way."_

He kicked the body away brutally. The sound was meaty and you could hear bone break.

_CRACK…Thump__._

Saber and Shirou stood there staring at the incredible events unfolding before them. It's something they would never have expected._It's unbelievable._

The Golden Archer looked to his side and saw the head left there. He crouched and scooped it up in his left hand. He held it up and looked at it like some sort of sick Hamlet parody.

_"You really do disgust me."_

─────As if the severed head could hear him.

He suddenly threw the head violently away.

─────It was like a rotting pumpkin. Half of the skull was smashed in on impact with a sickening noise. Brain matter and blood spilled out at impact.

_…CRUNCH_──────!

Archer dusted off his hands theatrically.

"That takes care of one nuisance…"

He slowly turned around, smirking at the pair before him.

"─────Ah… and these are the other two, then…"

The Golden Archer stared at them intently but did nothing else. He seemed to be waiting.

It was Saber who spoke next.

"─────Who are you, Archer?"

He didn't beat around the bush. That wasn't his style. He was a pragmatic and straightforward kind of man.

The Golden Servant stared at the swordsman intently.

"…It is dishonorable to omit one's name in battle. As you must know that I am Miyamoto Musashi, you then owe us your name in return. So I ask you again, Archer…─────Who are you?"

His eyes were as intense as the Golden Servant's. They glared at each other with murderous eyes as if daring each other to do anything else.

But the Golden Archer eventually crossed his arms and turned his head to the side contemptuously, snorting.

"Hmph. I have no desire to reveal my identity to the likes of you."

Saber narrowed his eyes.

"Then you dishonor the both of us with your lack of proper etiquette, Archer."

…He was deadly serious. He was really offended by the enemy's refusal.

The Golden Archer glanced out of the corner of his eye with that disturbingly intense gaze of his.

"…**_HAH_****_! _**_Dishonor__?_ _That is laughable! What a joke__! As if I, the King of Heroes, should have to bow to petty rituals for a worm like you!"_

He turned to face the swordsman, continually boring at him with his intense gaze.

"…You know, I was so looking forward to fighting Saber this time around. ─────Mind you, I'm not referring to the "Saber" standing before me…_…I mean the "Saber" of the last war. _I had such high hopes that I would get to meet her again…_But all I see is a pathetic wannabe not fit to call himself by the same title."_

He has seriously injured Musashi's pride. The swordsman will certainly not stand for these insults.

"────────────────────"_King of Heroes_", you called yourself……? …I see neither of those things. All I see is a petty, arrogant child who is never satisfied._You are a fraud."_

The barb had obvious effect on the Golden King. He bristled up at the insults Saber assaulted him with. His face had contorted into a picture of hatred.

**_"……Worthless bugs like you should be careful where they tread lest they be stomped upon_****_!"_**

His hand raised grandiosely over his head.─────The Golden King, even when angry, acts theatrically, by preference.

**_"……Dvāra…Babylon_****_."_**

The air behind The Golden King rippled and produces blades. Shirou couldn't count the number at a single glance, there were that many…There must have been several dozen different weapons hanging behind the Golden King.

_[The fabric of space itself is skewered by those swords__!]_

It's not possible to have that many Noble Phantasms. A Servant should only have three at the most, like Saber. What's more, as Shirou tried to trace the swords, he noticed that they are similar to weapons across the world.─────He had noticed this twice before, when Caster was killed and when this power was used on the Shadow.

_[……Who are you__?!]_

As if commanded by the Servant's signal, the blades shot forward towards Saber when the Golden King's arm fell to point at his target.

─────It was a torrent of lethality.

Each one of those weapons is a divine mystery…Even if the majority of their powers are not activated unless wielded, the weapons coming at Saber could easily kill him.

─────But Saber was not so easy to strike down. _He is Miyamoto Musashi after all._

His twin swords already in his hands, he darted and dodged about like a blur, the sounds of his swords clashing against the numerous falling blades deafening even in the spacious cavern. He was surrounded by sparks that looked like blinding flares, they were so bright.

_The spectacle was truly incredible beyond words._

Shirou found himself mesmerized. He'd never seen a fight like this before.

─────It's awe-inspiring.

But he quickly managed to shake himself free of his trance…He could not afford to be distracted. One mistake and everything could be ruined.

His eyes shifted to the Golden King.─────He was smiling wildly as he continued to rain down blades on Saber. The swordsman had to continually dodge and could not close in on the Golden King to attack him!

_[__So I must attack the enemy myself!]_

But not then—he would wait until the enemy was distracted and his defenses weakened.

The Golden King was laughing.

"Fuah—hah-hah-hah, ah-hah-hah─────!"

He's enjoying making Saber crawl around like a bug.

"Do you not see it? It is no use_. You are severely outmatched!"_

He's grinning malevolently as he relentlessly assaulted the swordsman.

_"……………Chi no Maki__."_

Saber has activated his true Noble Phantasm.─────Suddenly, the swords seemed to fall slower as his mind became faster. Distractions, physical and mental, were fading away.

The swordsman suddenly began to gain ground on the Golden King.─────It did not go unnoticed by said King, who increased the intensity of his assault to drive the swordsman back!

─────But Saber would not be pushed back!

_"……………Sui no Maki__."_

All interference that would have clouded Musashi's mind was abolished. His movements became even more graceful than before. His swords struck more fluidly and precisely, seeming to flow around him like a part of his body.

He got closer to the Golden King, pressing forwards while fending off vicious weapons.

─────The Golden Archer unleashed a veritable downpour of Noble Phantasms.

_[………How can anyone survive that many swords__?!]_

_"……………Ka no Maki__."_

The form of Musashi flickered and appeared elsewhere, and then again flickered.

_[__It's as if he's an illusion!]_

He's moving so fast, so suddenly, that Shirou could only see where he stopped and couldn't actually see him moving.─────His swords never stopped moving—they were reduced to flashes of light, they couldn't be seen anymore. But the crashing sounds of the swordsman smashing away Noble Phantasms like they were only toys was impossible to ignore.

He closed in on the Golden King. He'd be within striking range in an instant with his new speed. Archer had no choice but to engage him sword to sword.

_[__and since he is an Archer class, he cannot be as skilled as the legendary Saber, even with dozens of weapons at his disposal!]_

The swordsman was upon the Golden King instantly. His blades seemed as though they were already swung before he even reached the target. An ornate longsword came to meet the swords wielded by Saber. The noise was like thunder echoing in your ear and through the cavern, unbelievably loud even though it there were only three swords crashing.

As soon as the first blow was made, a tenth was made.─────There were no gaps between the blows; it was a continuous roar of crashing metal. Shirou could not even keep up at this speed with his eyes.

_And neither could the Golden King. _His sword only blocked the blows to his head. The swords threw up sparks off his golden armor like flint.

…Saber will obviously win a battle at this range. After all, in a battle between the Archer and the Saber, the Archer must stay at distance while the Saber must close it.

─────Archer had lost this round.

Shirou smirked, believing this fight to be decided already.

─────But Saber did not seem to share this belief of assured victory. He suddenly retreated, in a flash, a short distance away, an unreadable expression on his face.

The Golden King had his arms crossed in front of his face to shield his face. He slowly lowered his arms after a second's pause and gave the swordsman a questioning look.

_"…Are you quite finished__?"_

─────Said so casually, so nonchalantly…as if he was only playing a game, not fighting a battle to the death.

He frowned, looking somewhat disappointed.

_"Tsk…_…I was hoping for more, but I suppose that's all you can offer. Such a letdown…"

He grinned at Saber widely.

_"…You just aren't a good replacement for the Real Saber, are you?"_

_[He's not even scratched……His armor isn't even scratched__!]_

On the other hand, Saber has sustained several minor cuts from the rain of swords.

_[__Is the balance in power between Archer and Saber this great?!]_

The Golden King suddenly burst forward with immense speed. He isn't as fast as Saber, but he was still far faster than Shirou could hope to keep up with.

That golden longsword was poised in his hand to attack Saber.

Saber readied himself.

_"………Kaze no Maki__…"_

He could see the technique that the Golden King used, could formulate a counterattack to it, and could utilize his maximum ability to achieve that result!

He easily aligned his sword to parry the enemy's sword; his other blade reached for the Golden King's throat!─────But the golden longsword is powerful. It forced the swordsman back upon contact………Saber's counterattack hit nothing but air!

The Golden King pressed the attack, but his arming sword became an invisible blade. Saber had to focus his senses on the weapon to gauge its properties. He could parry it effectively despite the lack of visual information!

The next moment, the invisible sword was replaced by a demonic sword of red and black that reeked of chaos and death. The repercussions of letting this blade strike were unknown.─────Saber must block, or risk losing to an unknown Noble Phantasm!

The attacks were relentless. Each one was made with a different weapon pulled out of nowhere, each with unknown power. Even though Saber blocked, parried, and dodged them, he did not always escape their effects.

A strange glassy sword was swung at him. Saber blocked with his left sword and creates an opening to slash at the King of Heroes!

─────But then his arm was suddenly frozen solid.

_"…Eh__?!"_

He slid back, alarmed at the abrupt appearance of ice coating his left arm. His eyes snapped back to the Golden King.

─────A long sickle was reaching out for him.

There wasn't time to fully dodge or block, so a compromise was made. Saber moved right and put his left sword between him and the attacking sickle_…But the sickle went through his sword and his shoulder as if they weren't there, and leaves an invisible wound. _The weapon had stolen away power rather than causing a wound on Saber._It was damage dealt directly to his spiritual structure._

"Ah…gah─────!"

He couldn't afford to take damage like this. He couldn't afford to let Shirou down. He promised to see this through…………………

_He'd end this now._

_"……………Kuu no Maki__!!"_

The sword in his right hand was glowing like a sun. It resonated with the full force of his mind, body, and spirit. It's like a raging inferno…if this is the manifestation his spiritual identity, it is simply amazing.

_[This battle is over, King of Heroes…__I will end you right here and now!]_

In an instant, the swordsman was upon the Golden King. His glowing sword flashed through the air towards the enemy!

_[__It's blinding.]_

The light that had exploded from Saber's katana was so bright it turned everything white. He'd used the attack before…but this time he used it point blank.─────There was no chance that he missed.

…The Golden Archer must have been killed.

The light fades a moment after it was born. This Noble Phantasm isn't a long-lived attack, but it is a devastating one.

But as Shirou moved the arms shielding his eyes and recovered his blinded vision, a shocking sight greeted him._The King still stood there with his arms held over his face._

He was largely unharmed. His armor was scuffed and blood was dripping from his arms and head, but he was still in one piece.

"……………………………………………………………………………"

Smoke or steam rolled of his golden armor and there was a smell of ozone.

_[But he's still just standing there__!]_

The Golden King lowered his arms. His face was bloodied but the injuries to his head were insubstantial at best. He grinned, then burst out laughing.

**_"FUAH, HAH HAHAHAHA, HA HAH HAH_****_!"_**

─────He was hysterical. He wouldn't stop laughing.

**_"HAH HAH HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA……WHAT A JOKE THIS IS_****_! YOUR GREATEST ATTACK COULD NOT EVEN HARM ME_****_!...YOU REALLY ARE JUST A PATHETIC FAKE_****_!"_**

The energy Saber had was not enough. The Golden King's armor was too tough for that attack, at this level, to penetrate._Saber's attack was just not enough._

Saber slumped down tiredly.─────Exhaustion crept in like a fog.

The advantages that his greatest Noble Phantasm had afforded him flew away with that last attack.

_[__He's used that attack too many times recently.]_

Shirou's meager prana supply couldn't support this abusive use of power much longer…

The Golden King sneered contemptuously at the swordsman, hands on his hips. He snorted derisively at his enemy.

"Hmph… Now I'm embarrassed!─────To think, when you first used that attack on me…_I actually countered it with **my sword**.__I had actually thought it was a real threat__! _But now I see that I was delusional—your Noble Phantasm is nothing but is no real power behind it……**_So, do allow me to demonstrate what real power looks like_****_!!"_**

He raised his hand over his shoulder to call out a weapon. A shaft to a long pole weapon appears.

_But he stopped suddenly. _Something moved in the corner of his eye and caught his attention.

Shirou was moving. In his hands was the legendary kodachi, Yawarakai-Te. He discarded the other one in favor for this one.

─────After all, both of the swords have the same power. The only real difference was that one was untamed and the other was tempered…The trained one can do everything the wild one can do and more.

But these thoughts did not cross his mind.─────The only thing in his head was that Golden Archer.

The memory of Saber's attack failing drove his legs into the stone like pistons.─────He could give Saber another chance if he attacks now…

But these thoughts were not on his mind either._The only thing in his mind was the alleged King of Heroes!_

He made good time. Shirou could make it to the target before he was discovered.

_[_**_No_**_…………__That's a lie.]_

He's nowhere near that fast.

Saber turned his head at the sound of the boy's running beat and stared with wide, shocked eyes of horror at the sight of his master bearing down on the Golden King with a sword grasped in his hands. The Golden King swiveled his head towards Shirou and gave him a perplexed look.

He felt a war cry escaping his throat.

"……Hahhhhh────────────────────!"

The Golden King just stood there with that perplexed look on his face.

_[………Fine, then I'll just run you through__!]_

He reached his target. His front leg extended and stomped the ground. His arms thrusted the blade forward! ……………But suddenly his target was gone.

"──────────…"

The boy hung there for a microscopic instant. _The blade pierced nothing but air._

Something clamped down on his hands. He felt himself suddenly being pulled and pushed.─────_Everything was inverted, scrambled, and turned upside down. _For a brief moment, everything twisted and spun._Vertigo. It's an unsettling and perplexing sensation. _It wasn't until his back slammed painfully onto the stone that his mind caught up.

─────The Golden King had flipped him like a card.

He hadn't let go of his hands yet. The servant's grip was like a vice. It didn't budge when he tried to move his arms. The King just stared down at him with an odd expression.

_"………Oh? What do we have here__?"_

_It was a humbling situation to be in._

**_"_****_m'Lord_****_!..."_**

Saber pulled himself to his feet to rescue his foolish master.─────The unthinkable would happen if he didn't act fast.

_…There was no time for hesitation__!_

But the Golden King, without looking away from his catch, lifted up his other hand and snapped his fingers.

_…Snap__!_

That single action created a terrifying ripple.

_[A wall…………………………__Made of blades__. It's… almost as if… alive__……Like the maw of some monster__!]_

It was so thick that he could hardly see Saber on the other side. The blades of the swords are nearly touching.

………The Golden King had enclosed Shirou and himself in a cage of swords_!_

_Anything that tried to enter or exit this arena would surely have been reduced to dust__!_

Musashi could do nothing but stand at the edge and pray, lest he destroy himself uselessly. If he tried to go around the wall, it would just follow him.

The King's gaze hadn't wandered from Shirou the entire time. He was staring at the boy with an unreadable expression upon his face. But then he smiled.

……………_It's an evil smile__._

Shirou felt icy dread run down his spine and pool in his guts.

"…I've grown bored of playing with you, fake Saber…"

He was still staring right at Shirou this entire time. He had to speak up to be heard over the din of the blade wall crashing .

_"……So I think I'll play with your little master instead__!"_

Shirou suddenly felt his arms jerked. He was lifted off the ground forcefully and bodily landed several feet away, rolling to a stop._The falling swords penning him in are not even a foot away from his head._

_"Ngh__!"_

His chest was throbbing and his left arm felt strained.─────Yawarakai-Te was nowhere to be found; it was ground up by the gnashing maw of swords…but he struggled to his feet and lifted himself up and away from the lethal cage.

"…Hah, hahhh—hah─────-."

The pain in his chest made it hard to breathe

…He'd survive. He could bear this pain._It was nothing compared to what he'd felt before._

He straightened himself and glared at his enemy!

The Golden King stared back with that malicious smile on his face.─────He'd had something terrible in mind for Shirou.

"…I didn't notice you until you ran at me like an idiot.─────Emiya…Shirou, isn't it? ……………You should be proud that I even cared to remember that name. A lowlife such as you is normally even further beneath my notice than Fake Saber!"

Shirou didn't say anything and continued to glare at the Golden King.

"…No retort? No witty comeback?─────I suppose you are cowed by my magnificence. That is understandable. I do not blame you. _Insects should look up at gods and be amazed_…But, I digress.─────With no Saber, I've become a little lonesome. So, I am hoping that you'll play with me.─────Wanna play a… _little game_ with this lonely King?"

He'd folded his arms and put on a childish face, as if he was really asking if Shirou would play with him.

"I've heard that you have some special power…─────Well, Kirei seemed impressed with it. "Projector" or "Graduation Air", I forget what it was called. It didn't really matter what it's called or what the technical definition of it is.─────All I know is that you can make fake swords out of nothing. It seems fitting that the master of the fake Saber would be a fake swordsmith…"

He smirks at Shirou and tilts his head slightly to the side, perking his eyebrows.

"………I propose the following. Your copies versus my originals, to see which is superior─────!"

He was grinning widely now, with his arms stretched out to the sides in a grand manner.

_He's making light of Shirou's abilities on purpose, thinking them insignificant._

But then he seemed to become thoughtful, and made a scene as if he realized something, dropping his fist into his open hand comically.

"Oh─────! That's right—you are not a Heroic Spirit!…Hmm……"

He rubbed his chin and looked up at the cavern ceiling pensively, a frown upon his face.

"If I play with you like Fake Saber, you'll die._How troublesome."_

_…He treated it like it was a minor setback._

Shirou swallowed and his heart rate spiked. He was in serious trouble.

"………………A_-_hah──!"

He looked back suddenly, lacing his hands behind his back and staring at Shirou once again with his head cocked to one side, bent over slightly.

"…If I promise to only use a fraction of my abilities, will that be sufficient as a handicap?─────Ah, I will also only use weapons from this general part of the world;…that will make this more interesting─────!"

He straightened himself and lifted his hand to call out a weapon.

"─────Oh… and one more thing………──────────Try not to break so easily…………_…I do hate it when my toys break__."_

A curved sword slid out of the thin air and into the Golden King's waiting hand.

Shirou locked onto the sword. He strained himself to see through it. He knew he couldn't use trace projection in under a minute._But he had to!_

The image began to form in his head. The hammer was pulled back in anticipation.

_…Click__._

He'd stopped breathing…Everything must be rerouted into making the sword.

_"…Trace…On__!"_

His magical circuits were run overtime.

_HAYWIRE__…_

It felt like his arm had electrified, molten iron coursing through it. He couldn't feel his limbs—they're like the sword he was trying to create…………solid steel blades.

─────The hammer fell.

_…Bang__._

The sword was reproduced faster than any before.

_His mind buzzed like a hive of wasps._

The sword was pressed by force into reality_into his eager and waiting hands!_

The sword was "Kogarasu Maru", the "Little Crow". A Kogarasu Zukuri_, _a sword forged in the _Kissaki Moro Ha Zukuri_ style. The bridge between the Chinese Jian and the Japanese Tachi. A curved, double-edged sword.

_Father of all katana._

He brought it to bear just in time to parry the blow driven at him from his enemy!

He staggered—even if the Golden King had promised to hold back his power, he is still stronger than Shirou.

"Hahahaha─────! Good─────! _You managed to react in time__!"_

He came at Shirou with the same sword again and again. Each blow hammered into Shirou's sword with frightening strength.

_[…He's having fun as he swings wildly at me, while I struggle just to stay alive__!]_

_…Clang__!_

_…Clang__!_

_…Clang__!_

_…Clang—clang__!_

_…Clang__!!_

It's a frantic pace for Shirou. His hands were already losing feeling in them from the vibrations. This kind of pace…will eventually burn him out, rip his muscles and break his bones!

_…Clang__!_

_…Clang__!_

_…Crash__!!_

"Ngh, guh─────!"

Shirou was thrown back, but regained his footing. The progenitor of all katana he held had fallen to pieces, unable to maintain its false existence under such an assault.

The Golden King shook his head slowly, a mock expression of disappointment on his face.

"Tsk tsk tsk………… Already it's broken?…Well, I didn't expect much more, to be honest.─────Let's try another one."

The sword was exchanged for another one.

Shirou again stared through it.

─────It's agonizing to trace many swords in a row. But it would be suicide to have faced these unknown swords without a copy to counter it!

His circuits once again flow with liquid iron as he floods his body with power. His arm his twitching under the sudden strain like he was being electrocuted.

Another cheap sword is quickly reproduced to save his life!

It was a sword like Shichiseiken, the "Seven Stars", an ancient chokutō, a single-edged straight sword predating "Kogarasu Maru" by an era.

Shirou once again forced the projection into premature existence and swung it at his enemy!

─────But the results were the same as the last time. It quickly shattered just like the sword before after only a handful of blows.

Shirou was out of breath. His arms felt like they were going to tear off! His chest heaved painfully.

"Huhh—hah, aah, hahhhh──────────…"

He couldn't fight on this level for long. He couldn't hope to match the power of a Servant. He couldn't escape from this prison of blades. It looked hopeless.

_…………He's already like this and they've only gone through two swords__!_

"…Hmph. So far I am not impressed. Your copies are frail and brittle. They aren't suited for battle at all─────!"

The Golden King did not attempt to disguise his contempt and disgust at all. He's openly looking down upon the boy like a piece of trash.

"…………How can even you call yourself a warrior? All you are is a pathetic weakling─────! You are nothing more than a faker……"

He stopped and rubbed his chin with his free hand once again, considering something

_"…Huh_—that is suiting─────. "_You are nothing more than a_ _Faker"._─────That's what I shall call you from now on……**_Faker_**_!"_

He's pulling out another sword. This time it wasn't completely of Japanese origin.

The painful process in Shirou's mind was repeated.

He wanted to scream; it felt like his brain was being hit with a meat tenderizer. The magic circuits in his body were throbbing from overuse. They'd break at this rate.

…But he ignored the pain. He couldn't afford to give up. That wasn't an option.─────He had something he needed to complete.

He recreated the sword that the King of Heroes held despite the pain.

It is a five-branched sword, the prototype of Chiljido, also known as Shichishitō or Nanatsusaya no Tachi.─────The "Seven-Branched Sword" said to have been hardened 100 times and capable of repelling 100 soldiers, predating "Shichiseiken" by three hundred years.

He met his enemy with a battle cry.

"Yahhhhh──────────!"

A clashing of the ancestor of the legendary branched blade with its imitation quickly produced just seconds ago.

On the first hit, one of the branches towards the top of the fake cracked; It wouldn't last another strike.

True to his prediction, the next instant, when the swords touched again, the damaged branch flew off like a leaf. The vibrations jarred his arm, but he forced his arm to swing again.

The two similar swords scrape against each other, and more of Shirou's sword is clipped off but the superior original sword.

"───!…"

And that was it. The sword snapped in half on an exceptionally vicious blow by the Golden King. Shirou stumbles back from the brutal attack, unable to maintain his stance.

"Kuh───Ahh…!"

It's knocked the wind out of him. The broken sword slips from his hands and shatters on the rock ground like fragile glass.

The Golden King snorts, but doesn't have anything to say. Instead, he continues, exchanging his weapon to test a new one.

This time he pulled out a polearm, not of Japanese origin.

Shirou hasn't traced a lance before. The unfamiliar ordeal is even more painful and tiring than normal.

"Nuh…Gaahh────!"

His circuits are burning up. They're being damaged each time. Soon they'd be too damaged to function

_And then Shirou would die!_

The polearm was a Chinese-style polearm, a dān jǐ, single crescent-bladed halberd. But it was a noble phantasm, or rather had become one. It was the origin of the weapon Fangtian Huaji also known as Houten Kakugeki, the "Sky Piercer" made of heaven, the painted halberd.

_The same kind of weapon wielded by the legendary warrior Lü Bu…!_

The image flickered but remained intact as Shirou swung it in response to the Golden King's attack! The halberds smashed against each other faster than Shirou could keep track of… All he could do is swing to counter his enemy's strikes……There is no way he could press back at his enemy with the same sort of ferocity he was being beaten with!

Surprisingly, everything slowed down suddenly. The enemy, nor Shirou had slowed; rather Shirou saw everything as if it were slowed by over half its speed.

It was foreboding, actually. It felt as if something was going to happen in the next moment.

"─────!!"

He missed a swing.

The enemy's polearm struck his low than it should and came right through the shaft of his weapon just below the head. The metal blade flew off and shattered like glass in the air due to the sudden severance.

The enemy's Noble Phantasm descended upon him. There was a keen tearing sensation in his left shoulder._A quick splash of red in the corner of his eyes._

**_"_****_AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_****_!!!!!"_**

The blade of his enemy's weapon…it's ripped through the flesh and bone.

Shirou staggered from the sudden agony stabbing his head. Whatever he was concentrating on vanishes.

_[__It's… too much…!!]_

The strain from Saber fighting, the accumulated stress of projection, the gaping wound in his left shoulder…_He had run out of steam…_

He sunk to one knee, holding himself up with his right arm and sword held in it, his left arm dangling limply. It wouldn't move anymore, it was hanging by meat. The muscles in his arm were shredded, the ligaments tore up, the socket dislocated and floating, the shoulder blade shattered. Blood drooled down ragged sinews onto the floor. The halberd had half-cleaved and half-smashed its way through his shoulder, the force of the blow strong enough to smash flesh and bone away even as it cut through.

**_One could reach in and pick out pieces of him to fill their pockets!!_**

**_"AHH, AHHH—GAHH_****_!!!"_**

He felt sick to his stomach from the pain. Bile was rising to his throat—he swallowed it down and desperately gasped for breath. He can hardly breathe all of the sudden, the pain has seized up his lungs and he has to struggle to simply breathe.

**_"Hah---! Ahhh—guh… Hagh_****_!"_**

Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled out onto the ground. It's painful, incredibly painful.

_Excruciating…unbearable._

**_"Haghhh, Guhhh_****_!"_**

_[__I'll die like this…]_

_[__I'll die like this…]_

_[__I'll die like this…]_

**_[_****_I'll die like this_****_!!]_**

The Golden King was standing over him with a satisfied sneer.

"That's it, then… Such a fragile creature."

He shakes his head and sighs.

_"__I'm disappointed in you, Emiya Shirou."_

His boot descended upon Shirou's back and pressed him into the ground.

**_"GAH—AHHHHH_****_!"_**

The remnants of the polearm keeping him up was shattered by the force and the loss of his focus, becoming weaker than glass.

_……The King was like a sadistic young boy torturing a hapless ant. Tugging at each leg little by little until it pops off._

**_One by one._**

"I expected a little more. After all…You are _that man's_ son. But it seems as though you aren't made of the same material as him._No, of course you aren't. _He's not your flesh and blood kin. But, even so… He still owes me a wish…─────_Since he's dead, that means you inherit this debt_ _twice over!"_

He shifted his foot so that he was pressing down upon Shirou's injured shoulder. The pain is indescribable.

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_****_!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_****_!!!"_**

The King mercilessly begins to grind his heel into the boy's injury. There was a nasty meaty sound and a cracking as bone fragments fracture more and turn into dust.

**_"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_****_!!!"_**

The Golden King was laughing hysterically again. He's loving this—the boy's agonized cries as he tortured him. It's music to his ears—he really was a sick man…

**_"FUWA—HAH HAH HAHAHAHA_****_!"_**

_[…………__ going to die __…………]_

"Utterly pathetic─────! You're just sad to look at, you are─────! I couldn't believe that you thought you could fight me─────!……………I couldn't even imagine that you thought you could ever defeat me─────!"

He continued laughing uncontrollably as he stomped the writhing Shirou into the ground. But he soon tired of that. He removed his boot from Shirou's back and kicked him away.

**_"AHHHHHHHHH, AUGHHHHHHHHHHH, GAAHHH—AHHH_****_!!!!!"_**

He huffed at the convulsing body lying face down in front of him.

"Pffft…I'm tired of you, boy.─────So I'm just going to kill you here……………And after that…─────Maybe I'll go deal with those women of yours─────."

Something snapped, and not within Shirou's body.

─────The thought of this monster violating and killing Rin and Sakura formed in his mind. Their pleas for mercy ignored as he brutalized them for his own sick amusement.

_[…No…………No, no no no…………………**NO**_**_!!!!!!!_**_]_

An arm shakily moved to push his face off the ground.

_[I won't let that happen__!…I won't let you kill them__!]_

The Golden King laughed mockingly, looking incredulously at the boy struggling to get to his feet, grinning widely and staring, jeering at him.

"…You're trying to get up──?!…………Are you still trying to win────────?!"

Shirou slid one foot underneath himself, and then the other foot. He couldn't stand up, his balance was shot, so he crouched.

_"Ahhhh…haah—guhh_───_!"_

He couldn't pay attention to anything other than his enemy and the weapon he's going to make. He already knew which one he's going to make. He saw the Golden King use it one of the first times he encountered the Servant.

_But this was the last time…He wasn't even sure he'd be able to recover afterwards._

**_[……………This…is...my last……shot_****_!!]_**

He placed everything into producing the sword in his mind. His wracked nerves screamed at him. His body wanted to fall apart…But he held it together with his will alone.

**_He'd complete this projection and shove it through the King of Heroes like a sword of retribution_****_!!!_**

His blood boiled as his overworked circuits were pushed to the breaking point and beyond.

"Ahh────!"

His skin peeled, the heat was so high that he could smell his flesh and hair burning. His body was degrading, he's killing himself, he's sure of it.

"…Guhhh─────!"

The hammer was pulled back.

_…CLICK__._

"Hah, hah—hahhh, hah……"

He'd defeat this menace despite the pain and the overwhelming odds…_After all, he had to._

…He could hardly hear it, but someone seemed to be muttering something behind him, frantically. It didn't matter. He's almost done. The image was fluttering before his eyes.

_"Tr—tra…ce………O-n__!! Huh-ahh__!!"_

At that moment…

An aria was completed.

_"………Strahlenbrechung!"_

A blinding light from behind him. Something exploded and destroyed the sword wall behind Shirou with a blinding flash as bright as a sun!

"_GAHHH_─────!!"

The King of Heroes staggered, blinded and stunned by the sudden flash. Unprepared for the influx of light so bright it could burn the retinas.

In that instant…

Shirou put everything he has left into stabbing the sword in his right hand through the chest of his enemy.

A strangled cry erupts from his throat, from the pain and anger welled up inside him. The dam bursts and flows from him like a force of nature!

**_"_****_AHHHHH_****_!!!!"_**

He couldn't hear anything. The explosion has deafened all sense of sound… But the King of Heroes couldn't see or hear for the moment, either!

_That's all it took._

On willpower alone, Emiya Shirou drove himself towards the enemy he hated. The sword he made to defeat him was held ready to stab him through.

─────The King never got to see it coming.

_"…Nnhh__?………**GAHHHH**_**_!?!?_**_"_

The blade glided through the golden armor effortlessly.

It was capable of doing that─────…It was the grandfather of Balisarda, "The Destroyer of Enchantments".─────A powerful weapon capable of canceling out the enchantments of artifacts by freezing the flow of prana in them on contact._So even the King of Heroes' superb golden armor is all but tin foil when struck with this weapon!_

**_"KAH, GUHHH_****_!!"_**

Shirou didn't stop. His legs wouldn't stop moving. He pushed the King of Heroes back, driving the weapon through him. His enemy staggered backwards, having lost all control, being pushed back relentlessly by his berserk opponent.

**_"ACK, NEH_****_DAMN…YO_****_…GYAH, GUHH_****_!!"_**

Shirou didn't even stop when he reached the grail. The blade sunk into the giant enchanted object like a needle in a pincushion, and pinned the King tightly to it as well. The hilt of the sword pressed so far in that it dented the armor of the Golden King.

**_"…AUGHHHHH_****_!!!"_**

But he kept pushing even though he hit a wall. His mind was running on a preset program.

He has delivered a critical blow to his enemy.

But he was through. He had nothing left.

_"…………Lord Emiya, move__!"_

_Saber rushed in. _His swords glowed bright.

_[__Did he skip the first four stages of his greatest Noble Phantasm?]_

…………………………_No._

He has combined the activations of all five into one……A terrifically stressful technique with such a power like Go Rin no Sho.

Shirou couldn't run away. He couldn't jump aside. All he could do was fall.─────But that was sufficient enough.

The King of Heroes stared with wide eyes, unable to respond in his shock.

**_"GUH_****_!"_**

He couldn't recover in time. Death stared him in the face in the form of cold steel aflame with white phantasm energies.

The swordsman was upon him in an instant.

**_"…YOU… DAMN……FAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEEERSSSS_****_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

The swords were brought down. Twin waves of white light raced across the Golden King's chest and up the sides of the Grail. His face twisted into a visage of agony. A soundless scream of rage and agony.

─────He's cut into pieces by the virtue of the Samurai.

The lights faded as quickly as they appeared. The torso of the King of Heroes was all that remained pinned to the giant Grail. Twin groves have been cut across the Grail from the bleed-off of the attacks. It was devastating.

The Golden King hung limply with a gaping mouth and bulging eyes._Over half of his body was cut away_…………He's dead—_Saber beat him_.

Saber stared at the death face of his enemy for a moment, then turned to the prone form of his master.

"…Lord Emiya─────!"

"…Shirou—!"

Someone else rushed to his side…It's Tohsaka Rin. She came even though he told her not to.

"…Geez, you moron…why did you have to go get yourself half-killed?"

She must have saved him by using the Jeweled Sword as a bomb. That would explain the explosion that had allowed him and Saber to defeat the Golden King.

"……Sa─────ber…"

He was barely conscious.

"…Lord Emiya, forgive me, I—"

…Musashi blamed himself for Shirou's condition.

"……Saber! Nn!"

The Servant stopped in his tracks. Shirou wanted to say something. Neither of them had energy to waste on pointless things, so he let the boy speak and listened intently.

"……I…I'm… sorry. You… never got… your… wish──────────…"

The Servant looked down at the boy and then smiled, shaking his head.

"You're wrong. I did get my wish. Both of them._You granted them."_

"………Uh─────?…"

Shirou didn't understand. He didn't have the power to grant wishes, and he hasn't done anything noteworthy for fact, he did nothing but get in the way until the very end

"………You brought the swords I had dreamed about to life. That in itself was more than I could have wanted.─────But more importantly, Lord Emiya, you have shown me something fantastic. You have shown me that one can make a significant impact upon the world…─────Even if nobody ever knows of them……And because of that, I can go back to oblivion, knowing that I did in fact matter to this world.─────And even if nobody else cared, I know that you do. _And that is enough for me."_

He genuinely smiled at Shirou────

…Because Shirou showed him that he was important to someone.

Rin was silent. It's a rare moment like this that one couldn't afford to interrupt………But something she saw made her speak out in alarm.

"─────Saber, you're…!"

_He was becoming transparent._

_Of course. _

They have both pushed themselves far beyond the limits. Saber, after using that forced attack to finish the King, would have had nothing left at all…And Shirou was completely burned out.

"…Oh─────…"

Shirou wanted to reach out and grab Musashi, to somehow order him to stay.

He didn't want him to go.

But it's impossible. Shirou couldn't even speak now, much less move at all.

The Servant still smiled down upon the boy even as you could see through him.

"─────I am proud to have served you, Lord Emiya…You are a far greater man than many I have ever served…You are a brave warrior with a truly noble heart………It is truly unfortunate that I must leave you now, as I would be content to stay by your side for many years if it were possible; however, I have run out of time in this era, in the world of the living._But I will always be present by your side in spirit, Shirou. Do not forget that, ever."_

_Just before fading away, Saber has used his first name._

He's promised to watch over him as a spirit.

Shirou stared at the spot where his Servant just knelt…Where his friend used to be.─────Hoping futilely that he might somehow return.

_But he's gone__…_

"─────Shirou…" Rin reached out and brushed bloody hair out of his face with one hand

"─────………"

He couldn't speak. He's too weak. His vision is fading to black.

Rin smiled at him. She knew he'd be ok. It was safe now. The injury he sustained could be healed and he would be good as new after a while!

"…Let's go home, Shirou. Sakura and Ilya are waiting for us."

_So she saved Ilyasviel first._─────That's good. He's relieved that she's safe. He can rest now.

His eyes closed and he lost consciousness at last.

_________________________________________─____________─___───_____─_──────────────────────────────────────────**_And that was the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War__________________________________________─____________─___──_____─_──────────────────────────────────────────**

* * *

None of them watched as the form of the King faded away.

None of them watched as the sword that had pinned him faded as well.

So none of them saw the black mud that slowly spilled out of the wound in the grail; _the blood of the construct._

But it was alive. It was seeking something. It crawled off like some sick worm after the boy and girl eagerly. It was seeking something important to the consciousness within it. It could not catch up to the ones that had just left, but it could follow them out of this place and find another.

After minutes, the black creature was able to reach the outside world. It was the first time this thing had ever been outside of the cavern…But such things were unimportant to it. It only sought one thing.

It had to find it before the sun rose and burned its body away. If it didn't find what it was looking for it wouldn't be able to preserve the soul within it.

Then, it found what it needed.

A policeman was wandering up the temple steps, flashlight in hand. Was he here by coincidence or did someone call him and report a disturbance at the temple? It didn't matter—those sorts of things were not on the black creature's mind.─────In fact, the black creature didn't have thought beyond seeking one thing.

It hid in the shadows, waiting for the target to near. The man had no idea that the black thing was waiting for him.

He shivered and stopped suddenly halfway up the steps. Was it cold? Or could he instinctively feel the evil of this place? He looked over his shoulder and shined the flashlight around. But his light didn't touch the black was creeping towards the prey.

The policeman looked unsure of himself… his instincts were probably screaming at him to leave. After a moment's pause, he turned to leave, deciding to follow his instincts and come back during the day…_but it was too late._

The black creature _sprung_.

The man cried out as he lost feeling in his right leg. The blackness was completely covering it and spreading had no resistance to the cursed mud and was quickly consumed by the corruption. Black mud spilled over him, dumping the precious consciousness it was harboring into the soulless body. The body writhed and squirmed…………………and morphed into another form, disturbingly. Cries could be heard coming from the blackened corpse.

The black mud dissolved into the body it had attacked. But it was no longer the policeman. The body was different, changed. Exotic golden hair and red eyes replaced the black hair and dark eyes of the Japanese man. Another person was reborn from the sacrifice of an innocent.

He gasped, desiring precious air…on his hands and knees he gasped. He was alive, truly alive.

Pulling himself to his feet, he stumbled down the steps and off into the night, trying to escape to collect himself and his scrambled thoughts.

Black mud creatures, smaller but similar to the original, soon seeped down the steps and into the city, hiding themselves to protect their fragile bodies while they looked for another thing to reside in.

The grail had been stopped……………_…For now._

For now, Shirou could rest. The war is over. Everyone was saved.

But the _wrongness_ was spreading, slowly but surely.

**_________________________________________─____________─___──_____─_──────────────────────────────────────────────────────[****FADE TO BLACK****]───────────_________________________________________─____________─___─_____─_────────────────────────────────────────────**

* * *

**The final confrontation has passed. All that is needed is an epilogue to wrap everything up!**

**Here is all the known, available information for the "Golden King". Yes, we know who he is already, but the characters don't know, and since these profiles are based off of what the characters know, a lot is left out. Don't fuss about it, I won't listen.**

**Name: [TBD?], refers to self as "King of Heroes"**

**Class: Archer**

**Master: Kotomine Kirei (rebelled)**

**Sex: Male**

**Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

**Clothing: Golden plate armor with strange inscriptions, red capes at his waist**

**Body: Caucasian skin, average height, spiky blonde hair, red eyes**

**Talents: Pulling/shooting blades out of thin air, being a pompous jackass**

**Likes: Getting things he wants, material gain**

**Dislikes: Not getting what he wants, people who don't grovel at his feet**

**Noble Phantasm: E-A++[?]**

**Strength: C-A[?]**

**Endurance: C-A[?]**

**Agility: C-A[?]**

**Mana: C-A[?]**

**Luck: C-A[?]**

**Noble Phantasms**

**Dvāra Babylon (Babylon Gate?): ???**

Rank: E-A++[?]

Description: It seems to be a dimensional rift allowing the mysterious "King of Heroes" to call forth numerous weapons. He seems to be able to either pull them out and wield them or just fire them like projectiles, or even use them as barriers by letting them fall continually in a cycle, among other possibilities. The weapons he uses seem to be from all across the world, and all seem to be the origins or inspirations of many other famous Noble Phantasms. Not much else is known about it besides what has been seen by the few surviving witnesses to it.


	20. Epilogue: After the End of the War

**The war is over but the story has yet to close.**

* * *

**Epilogue: After the End of the War**

Shirou strode with a determined gait towards the church. He was there only to survey the area. After the fight with Kirei and the Golden Archer, he had to ensure their defeat. He ignored the chilly wind and the dark ominous clouds that hung heavily overhead. He hesitated in front of the large doors. Sighing heavily, he thrust the doors open. The interior was dark and the air was stagnant. Inside, he felt someone, something, calling him. He followed the sad screams and his pace quickened. Before he realized it, he was running. He ran through a corridor into an open garden, a place he'd never been to before. Suddenly, he stopped.

_Here_

_We're over here_

_Where…_

_Where are you?_

The screams had stopped and turned into ghastly wails. Somehow, the wails were resonating within him stronger than the screams did. There were stairs to his right. His shallow breathing was the only sound in the otherwise silent church. Forcing his legs to move, he began to walk toward the stairs.

_Closer_

_Here!_

_Save me_

_Faster_

It was pitch black. His eyes were still adjusting to the room. The little light that was in the room came from a flickering torch on a wall and the dim sunlight from outside. He tenderly took a step towards the torch. Then another. He reached out and grabbed the torch in his hand. He ventured a few more steps forward. He had to know. The wails were stronger now. Stronger and louder than any screams he'd heard before. Then the stench of death and decay sturck him full on the face. He staggered.

"Ugh. What-"

It was a gruesome sight. The stench emanated from inside several stone containers. Pinching his nose close, Shirou gingerly took a step forward to peer into the closest one.

_Why did you leave us?_

It was alive. Shirou fell over backward but still clutched the torch in his hand. The floor was damp. He stood up. He looked into the other containers. The sight was almost exactly the same. Inside the containers were bodies in various states of decomposition. But there was something different. It's as if the decomposition started only recently. The bodies were seemingly broken down by something other than a natural process. The worst part was that the bodies were alive!

"What's going on here?"

_Save me_

_Me!_

_Save me!_

_Save us!_

_Don't go!_

Then it hit him.

_"Would you like to come with me or would you rather go to the church with the other orphans?"_

"Are these..."

They were the orphans that survived the fire. At first Shirou would encounter them in the city, mostly in the playground, but as time passed, he saw them less and less. He eventually forgot about them.

"What did Kirei do here?"

Shirou felt his heart muscles tighten.

"I am the only one who's left? I left these orphans. I shouldn't be alive."

Shirou began to walk backwards. He dropped the torch and ran up the stairs. He continued until he was outside. Just outside the church, he fell to his knees.

"Why? Why me?"

_"Because it is not your fault. Therefore, it is not your guilt to carry."_

It was as if Saber was right beside him. He looked up at the dark sky.

"Do not blame yourself, My Lord. The fire was not your fault."

"That's right... Saber... It isn't my fault. But since I'm the only one who's alive, it's up to me to live and see the future. For their sake."

Shirou stood up, resolute and sure in his newfound reason.

"I will be a hero."

Just then, it began to rain, as if to wash away the burden that had weighed him down for so long.

* * *

It was thanks to Rin's people skills that Taiga was no longer asking questions as to why Shirou had not attended school for about two weeks. It was already early March and Summer break was a few months away. Shirou worked hard and his grades were not an issue.

One day, Shirou decided to stay in school. He went up to the roof and looked out into the city. The sunset gave off a soothing light that relaxed Shirou. The war was over but its events still played itself over in his mind.

"Emiya-kun. I thought I'd find you here."

Shirou turned, surprised at the familiar voice. It was Tohsaka Rin. Rin hadn't spoken to him as a friend since he came back from the church except to say that she was going back to the Tohsaka Manor. She did promise to teach him Magic before leaving and she came by three times a week to teach him. During those days, she acted more like a teacher. Shirou felt that she was too aloof.

"Tohsaka-chan!"

"You sound surprised to see me. Am I not supposed to be here? Or am I not supposed to be talking to you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that... well..."

"I understand. I didn't talk to you normally for these past few weeks. I had some things to do as a magus. And besides, people are starting to leave Fuyuki because of the disappearences."

"Oh. It's okay."

"I should have told you."

"No, it's okay. I understand."

"Not that. I'm going to London."

"What?!"

"After we graduate, I'm going to London. I'm going to study Magic there."

"Oh. That's great."

"What about you?"

"I guess I'll go back to learning Magic the old way."

"No way! I don't want to come back one day to find my apprentice dead. It'd look bad for me, you know."

Shirou gave a laugh. This was the Tohsaka Rin he was well acquainted with.

"Well if you're leaving nobody will be teaching me anything more. And what about Sakura?"

"Well..."

Rin began to fidget. It was uncharacteristic but Shirou failed to notice.

"Do you know anything about the Clock Tower?"

"Very little. I think it's a headquarters of some sort for the Mage's Association."

"That's right. Normally, you'd have to pass a test to be allowed into the Clock Tower. One of the exemptions is if you belong to a prestigious family."

"Oh. So you don't have to take a test?"

"Yes."

"Good for you! But what about Fuyuki? Aren't you in charge of the area?"

"I've already asked another family of Magi to send someone over to watch over it in my place. Sakura's still not up to it so her time will have to wait."

"It looks like everything's set then."

"There's more."

A blush began to creep up her cheeks.

"I'm allowed to take along up to two apprentices."

"What do you mean?"

With that question, the flush on Rin's cheeks rushed up high to her forehead. Embarassment quickly turned to annoyance.

"You idiot! I'm going to take you too! I can't leave you here if you're going to learn Magic!"

"To-Tohsaka?"

"Hmph. Well, that is, if you really want to learn Magic, I could take you there."

"Uh... well..."

"Well?"

Shirou began to think. His father was his first thought,

"I wanted to become a Hero of Justice."

Then Saber,

"I hope your dream comes true."

Then the image of all the decomposing orphans underneath the church came to mind,

"Why did you leave us?"

"I'll do it."

Shirou clenched his fist and held it in front of him.

"I'm going with you."

"Well, even if you don't have to take the test, I'm still going to have to teach you a whole lot more. Be ready, Shirou."

Rin smiled happily as she walked away.

* * *

Sakura took a look at the old house where she was raped and brutally treated. She opened the door and took one last walk through the halls and rooms that once held fear and hatred. Now, it held only a sense of loneliness and memories of people who are dead.

"Niisan, Grandfather. Good-bye."

She went back outside where she left a tank of gasoline. She struggled a little but managed to get the tank inside. She began pouring it over everything in the first floor. She gave special attention to the book cases. When she was satisfied, she still had a quarter of the tank left. She began to pour it down the steps to the basement. She went down and emptied the tank in the room. After throwing the tank away, she climbed the stairs and stood at the doorway. She rummaged in her pockets for the pack of matches she brought with her. She lit one but the wind blew it out. She lit another one and threw it onto a wet patch of the floor on her right. The flames leapt up almost immediately. They traveled quickly around the room as Sakura took another match and lit it. She threw it to her left to make sure that the house was burning well. She closed the door and stood at the streets. Soon, she saw the flames coming out of the windows.

"Good-bye... Matou."

She turned and walked away. She went straight to the Tohsaka Manor where she and Shirou had left her things the day before. She recalled the smiling face of Shirou when she told him she was moving in with Rin. She herself began to smile. She walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. Rin opened it for her and she smiled when she saw Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. I didn't expect you until later."

"I'm sorry Neesan."

"No, it's okay. Welcome to your new home. I'm just preparing dinner so come on in and make yourself comfortable."

"Oh, I could help you with dinner!"

"Forget it. I'll do it tonight since it's your first night here."

"Oh."

Sakura's face fell.

"But if you really want to help, I guess you could set the table."

Sakura's face brightened almost immediately. She nodded and went to the dining room. Before she headed to the kitchen, Rin turned to speak to Sakura.

"Well, I think you should get used to this house soon."

"Why is that?"

"I'll be leaving for London after graduation next year."

Sakura was surprised and her face betrayed the worry she felt.

"But what about Fuyuki? I thought you were supposed to be its Second Owner?"

"I am. But I've sent for someone to watch over it. And in time, you'll be the one in charge while I'm away."

"Oh I see. But what about Sempai? Aren't you his teacher?"

"Emiya-kun will be coming with me to the Clock Tower."

Sakura hid the sadness that the news brought her. Rin blushed and looked away as she struggled to say what was on her mind.

"We'll try to visit each year. I'll... miss... having my sister around like the old days."

Sakura was overjoyed at her sentence and hugged her tight.

* * *

A few weeks later, Lord Waver Velvet el Melloi came to Japan. He stepped off the bus at Fuyuki with a determined air. His hair was now longer as it reached his shoulders. Still, he didn't change his hairstyle from ten years ago. The Spring breeze blew his hair to the side and he used a gloved hand to keep it away from his eyes. He was wearing a long overcoat. Underneath it he was in slacks and a long-sleeved button shirt and he brought a suitcase with him. He was here for a mission. A mission he must complete. He wasted no time and immediately hailed a taxi.

"Take me to the Ryudou Temple."

The driver complied and went off at a liesurely speed. Instead of looking out the window and enjoying the sights, Waver Velvet chose to open his suitcase and looked at some papers. Then he removed his overcoat and took a tie out of the suit case. He fastened the last button on his shirt and wore the tie. Then he folded the overcoat and placed it in the suitcase. He took a formal jacket out and wore it. He fastened the buttons then closed the suitcase.

The driver saw his activities through the rearview mirror.

"Sir, it may not be my business but it's rare to see a passenger change in the backseat. Are you here on business?"

"Yes. Business…

--------A very important one."

"Very good. Not too many people have been coming here on business what with all the disappearances some time ago."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Although there is this one company that decided to put up shop in Shinto."

"I see."

"What was its name? Yeti? Jetski?"

The driver went on trying to remember the name of the new company while Waver Velvet sighed and leaned on his arm as he stared at the passing scenery without interest.

Soon enough, the taxi stopped right in front of the stairs to the temple. Waver Velvet paid the driver and stepped out of the vehicle. He stayed at the sidewalk as the taxi drove away. Making sure that there was not a soul in sight, he began to climb the stairs. It wasn't long before he decided to go into the flora. His determined gait was hindered neither by the brush nor by the branches of low trees. It wasn't long before he reached the opening to the cave to the Great Holy Grail. He threw his suitcase inside before climbing in. Picking up his suitcase, he walked forward. He didn't care for the beautiful sights of the stones and stopped only when he'd reached the Greater Grail. Taking the apparatus he needed for this specific job, he set up everything to disable the Great Holy Grail.

"It's time to end this."

Not noticing the faint traces of Magical Energy in the cavern, he went to work. He was soon done and he gathered up his things and went back to the stairs so that any who might see him wouldn't think anything more of him than a tourist. He felt satisfied with his work and was smiling to himself when he came across Ryudou Issei who was climbing up. They shared a glance but neither one took anymore notice of the other. He soon went to a nearby hotel and checked in for the night. His flight out of Japan was early in the morning.

* * *

"Emiya! Focus!"

It was one of Shirou's Magic sessions with Rin who was beginning to become exasperated with Shirou's slow progress on one of the more rudimentary skills required to be a Magus. They were in Shirou's room.

"I'm trying! This is harder than you made it out to be."

"Stop whining!"

Rin then stood up. Shirou followed her with his eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some tea. It took me some time to finish the blueprints for the Kaleidoscope."

"The Kaleidoscope?"

"It's the other name for the Jeweled Sword."

Shirou sat back. He relaxed his body so he could rest for a little while.

"You can make it now?"

"Well, I understand how to make it. It's going to take much more money and time to make. It would be easier if you helped me out."

"How?"

Rin brushed her hair out of her face.

"Would ten million be too much to ask for?"

"Ten m-million Yen?!"

"I'm going to need much more to be sure that I can make it."

Rin smiled at Shirou. Shirou felt a shiver climb up his spine.

"I don't have that much..."

"Oh I was just teasing you. I'll be back with tea."

Shirou began to practice again. He was on his fourth attempt and he had achieved total focus without Rin's presence but then he heard a yelp from the kitchen.

"Ah!"

Shirou abandoned his attempt and ran to check on Rin. The kettle was whistling on the stove but the cups had fallen to the floor. Rin was staring at a tall man in front of her.

"Tohsaka!"

"Emiya!"

The man turned. He stared at Shirou. There was a feeling of wrongness around the man. It wasn't the same as the one he'd felt with the shadow or Kirei as it was weaker and different but Shirou still kept his guard up.

"Emiya Shirou, is it? Congratulations on your success in the Holy Grail War. I must congratulate Tohsaka Rin as well."

Before Shirou could say a word, he turned back to Rin.

"Congratulations on understanding the Jeweled Sword. You can now replicate the second sorcery! The Tohsaka family has indeed gone far in the last 200 years."

"Who are you?"

Shirou's question was followed by silence. Rin was the first to answer. She exploded.

"You IDIOT! This is Kishua Zeltrech Schweinorg! He's a Sorcerer!"

Shirou stared at Rin then stared at Kishua Zeltrech and then back at Rin.

"A... Sorcerer?"

"I must apologize for having surprised you, Rin, and having failed to introduce myself to young Emiya-san."

Shirou felt uneasy. Sorcerers didn't just randomly show up at one's house. He fidgeted slightly before addressing Zeltrech.

"N-no, I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I quite understand, young man. It was rude of me to pop in like this."

Zeltrech was carrying a package which he handed to Shirou.

"An old friend told me to give this to you. He said you would know what to do with it when the time came."

Shirou stared at the package.

"Now I must bid you adieu. I've to present myself to the Mage's Association."

Shirou moved the package around in his hands. When Shirou heard Rin go back to making tea, he looked up. Kishua Zeltrech Schweinorg was gone.

* * *

Their Summer was spent trying to return to their normal lifestyles. Sakura still went over to the Emiya residence every morning to prepare breakfast for Shirou and Taiga. Rin never commented on her actions but she did go with Sakura every so often. Sakura kept practicing her archery and with Shirou's help, she soon became adept at it. Taiga noted her progress which caused Sakura to blush and stammer. She would often join Rin and Shirou's Magic sessions so she could learn better as well.

Rin kept teaching Shirou Magecraft although with more free time on her hands, she chose to come by four times a week instead of the usual three. All the while, she also honed her own skills to prepare herself for the Clock Tower. Taking into account the number of people that long to gain entrance to the Tower, she applied herself into teaching and learning.

Fujimura Taiga relaxed during the Summer Break. After the events of the war and the loss of some of her students to psychological illnesses, she was kept busy and wound tight. It didn't take her long to bounce back and become the highly excitable Tiger.

Shirou went back to his part-time job and Neko was very happy for this. Like Rin, he also became serious about Magic. With Rin as his teacher, and Sakura as a fellow student, he progressed fairly evenly but still had setbacks in some lessons. He never returned to the archery club but kept himself fit and often joined Sakura for extra training. Taiga allowed him free passage into the range for his history in the club.

Ilyasviel was allowed to stay in the Emiya residence after she turned down an offer to stay with Taiga. She spent her days roaming the town or playing with Shirou and Taiga. She would often visit Leysritt and Sella in the Einzbern Mansion but never stayed there, much to the exasperation of the two. She seemed happy to stay with Shirou and smiled more often. She seemed softer compared to her ruthlessness in the war.

Before long, they all had to return to school for another school year.

* * *

It was Wednesday on the first week of the new school year. Rin was in class 3-A with Ryudou Issei, much to their chagrin, and Shirou was in class 3-F. Shirou still ate with Issei in the Student Council Room during lunch but it became more and more common for him to eat with Rin and Sakura on the rooftop. Sakura was in class 2-C where they had a new classmate. Taiga Fujimura was the homeroom teacher.

"Everyone, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

The student, who stood beside Taiga, bowed. She had a lean frame and short black hair held in check by a headband. Her brown eyes glittered behind glasses as she spoke.

"My name is Seo Eri. In kanji, it is written like this."

She proceeded to grab a stick of chalk and scratch away on the blackboard. Taiga pointed out something wrong with her characters.

"Seo-san, that is the kanji for 'sei' not 'seo.'"

"Oh! I must explain. I'm Korean and our pronunciation of my name is Seo. But if you are more comfortable with calling me Sei-san, then it would be okay."

She smiled. Taiga clapped her hands and faced the class.

"Well I've got to dash so please welcome Seo-san as best as you can. Seo-san, please take the seat next to Matou Sakura."

Seo Eri sat in her seat and waited for their next teacher. Sakura gathered up her courage and began to talk to Eri.

"He-hello. My name is Matou Sakura. It's nice to have you here."

Eri turned to her and grinned broadly. She stood up and bowed.

"It is my pleasure, Matou-san."

Sakura decided to take it one step further.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Oh of course! But wouldn't it bother you? Do you eat with anyone else?"

"I'm sure Sempai and Neesan would allow it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Eri smiled at Sakura.

"Then I accept!"

They soon became fast friends and when lunch came, they headed for the rooftop. Rin was already there. She was sitting with her back to the edge when Sakura and Eri came through the door, both laughing.

"Hello Neesan!"

Rin stood up. She dusted her skirt off and looked questioningly at her sister's new friend. Sakura and Eri picked up their pace and Eri immediately bowed.

"Hajimemashite. I'm Seo Eri."

Rin bowed in response.

"Hajimemashite. My name is Tohsaka Rin."

Immediately, Eri started. The jerking motion did not go unnoticed. Sakura became worried.

"Seo-san? Is something wrong?"

"Your sister is Tohsaka Rin? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know her?"

"I've been looking for her since I got here!"

Eri turned back to Tohsaka Rin.

"I'm a Magus too. I'm from the Seo family."

Rin was taken aback and her expression betrayed it. Sakura was surprised and rushed to Rin's side.

"You're a Magus?"

"Yes I am. I guess my family's research hasn't gone far enough to be noticed."

Rin's eyes narrowed and she glared at the young woman.

"What did you want from me?"

"I just wanted you to know that a fellow Magus would be staying here. Out of respect from one Magus to another; especially as you're the Second Owner of Fuyuki."

"Is that so? Then you'd better behave. I won't tolerate it if you compromise the secrecy of Magic."

"Then I guess I just won't join any Grail Wars."

Eri's last mark created tension between them. Just then, Shirou came.

"Hey, what's going on?"

* * *

The next day, Rin visited Shirou in his classroom. A young man was with her.

"Hey Tohsaka-chan, how are things with Seo-san?"

"She apologized to me today; But more importantly, I'd like you to meet the man who will be taking care of Fuyuki while I'm gone."

Rin apparently did not like the young man who was smiling at Shirou behind thick glasses. Her voice betrayed annoyance at his presence.

"I would have preferred it if the Higashikaze family had sent someone else, but I guess he'll do."

The young man bowed.

"Nice to meet you. I hope to get to know you better."

* * *

It was in the middle of the school year when Ilyasviel began to take ill. It had begun as a weakening of the limbs and fatigue before she fell into paralysis. At first, she was conscious but after a week in bed, she fell into what seemed to be a coma. She constantly had a fever and Shirou would rush home to take care of her. Neko excused him from his part-time job during this period. Rin advised Shirou not to call for a doctor and Shirou understood.

Hope was frail.

"Emiya-kun..."

Rin sat at the table where Shirou and Sakura were. Sakura was trying to comfort Shirou. Taiga had told him to try to relax as she watched Ilyasviel.

"Homunculi are often unstable. Since she was created as a vessel, she just might be at the end of her life. Also, the stress of all those spirits in her may have meddled with her biological state."

Shirou hung his head in despair. Rin offered to cut her last few classes the next day to see to Ilyasviel. She tried to be as cheerful as possible but Shirou's depression was more than she and Sakura could alleviate. Shirou nodded and muttered his thanks.

The next day, Rin left school early only to find that Sakura had decided to skip school that day and was watching over Ilyasviel. Seo Eri was also there after worrying about where Sakura might be. She had asked for directions from Taiga who had unwittingly allowed her student to leave school during lunch. The three women took turns attending to the unconscious little girl. It was about an hour later that they heard the doorbell. Rin answered the door.

"What are you doing here?"

A young man stood at the doorway. He came in uninvited and his face was neutral; as if nothing were happening.

"She has to be taken back to the Einzbern Mansion."

Rin nodded in response and led him to Ilyasviel's room. There, the young man began drawing symbols on the floor. When he was finished, he asked everyone to step out of the room.

"It's unlikely, but I might make a mistake."

After chanting a spell for about five minutes, he picked up Ilyasviel's body and began to walk out. Sakura was going to stop him but Rin held out an arm to deter her reaction.

"He knows what he's doing. I've seen him like this before."

Eri followed him out the door.

"I'm going, Matou-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura merely nodded in response. Rin then told her to go home as she waited for Shirou.

Eri shadowed the young man as he waited for a cab to come by. She hid behind a lamppost.

"Why are you following me?"

The young man barely turned.

"I know where you are, Seo Eri."

Eri left her hiding place and stood by the man.

"I want to know what's going on."

"I suppose a pursuit of knowledge is something I am not one to stop, but you will learn little from following me."

Eri climbed into the cab before the man did. The young man shook his head and smiled. He climbed in and gave instructions to the driver.

When they arrived at the mansion, Leysritt and Sella were waiting for them. The young man handed Ilyasviel over to them and they carried her off quietly. Eri and the young man were left in the living room for some time. An hour later, the young man spoke to her.

"You might want to go home. You won't see Ilyasviel again."

Shirou came home expecting to see Ilyasviel in a better state. Instead, Rin met him at the living room with an expression that told Shirou something was wrong.

"Ilyasviel's caretakers took her back to the Einzbern Mansion."

Shirou staggered at the news. He had felt fine that day when he saw Rin pass by his classroom on the way home. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Rin approached him tenderly, expecting to see tears stream down his face. Instead, Shirou was staring intently at the floor.

"... Was there nothing we could do?"

Rin's intuition told her what Shirou really wanted to ask.

"Was it really her time? Did I go wrong?"

Rin knew that Shirou would be comforted by the answer.

"No... Shirou.

---------there was nothing we could do."

* * *

A month after Ilyasviel's death, Shirou had fully recovered and his friends were happy to see him cheerful again.

One day, Sakura was dusting the living room while Rin went out for groceries. Sakura offered to help but Rin said that the house needed cleaning. Cheered by the prospect of being able to do something for her sister, Sakura immediately went to work. She soon realized that Rin had tricked her into staying home as the manor needed little cleaning. Still, she did her best. She came upon a letter as she was working in the living room. She picked it up and found that it was for Rin. She then read the return address. The letter had come from Vienna, Austria and was in a plain white envelope. She set it aside on a shelf and finished her work. To keep herself busy while she waited for Rin, she began to cook dinner from what was left in the kitchen. Half an hour after she began, Rin arrived. Rin stepped in and dropped the bags in the kitchen.

"I'm home, Sakura-chan."

"Welcome back, Neesan!"

"Is he home yet?"

"No. He said he would be out late while doing research."

"He was always like that."

"Before I forget, Neesan, there's a letter for you on the shelf."

"Oh that?"

Rin walked over to the living room to get the letter. Sakura followed her quietly.

"This arrived last week. I guess I forgot to open it."

Rin tore off the top of the envelope quite brutally. She walked over to a trash bin as she removed the folded piece of paper. She dropped the envelope into the bin and began to read the letter out loud.

_Greetings Tohsaka Rin,_

_I am Heinrich Schönburger. you may not remember me but I was one of your late father's friends, so to speak. Our families have long been on good terms and I would like to maintain the mutual relationship with your family. My family chronicles events that involve Magi or Magic._

_This letter is to inform you that, to obtain information on all magical events, we will be sending my daughter, Alea, to Fuyuki City to record the events of the last Holy Grail War. Would it be possible for her to take lodgings in the Tohsaka Manor?_

_Your cooperation will be greatly appreciated and we will be sure to repay you this debt. Should you need anything, especially in terms of Magecraft and research, we would be more than glad to supply you with resources._

_Sincerely, on behalf of the Schönburger family,_

_Heinrich Schönburger_

On the bottom right-hand corner of the paper was the family's insignia. It was an open book with the figures of an hourglass, a couldron, and a man above it all flanked by two olive leaves and a ribbon underneath bearing the words, "_Vicis, Veneficus, Quietus_."

"Time, Magic, Neutrality."

Sakura began to think back to memories of her childhood before she was adopted into the Matou family.

"Wasn't Alea the name of the small, quiet girl that one of father's friends brought over?"

"It seems so. Sakura-chan, could you handle dinner for tonight? I have to write a response."

"Of course!"

"I won't be here when she arrives, but could you pick her up when she does? You'll get a letter before then."

"Oh. Sure!"

"You'll be in charge of the house so you can pick her room."

"Right!"

"He can help you if you want him to. Just make sure that she's taken care of."

* * *

Before long, Shirou and Rin's last year in school came to an end. Rin and Shirou's flight to London was in the last week of June and their friends made sure to prepare a big going away party the day before they left. Sakura and Eri prepared the food and Taiga was left to make decorations with Issei. Shirou and Rin were very happy to find that the Emiya residence had a large banner saying, "Bon Voyage, Shirou and Rin!"

Taiga became teary-eyed and hugged Shirou tight, all the while babbling about how big he's gotten in the last ten years and how he should never forget his friends. Rin maintained her calm outward appearance and kept away from Issei who eyed her suspiciously. She went over to Sakura's side who was gathering up the courage to give Shirou her gift.

"Where is he?"

"He said that it's not his place to join celebrations like this."

"He should really lighten up. Say, what's that?"

Sakura turned beet red and tried to hide the gift.

"I-it's nothing."

"Is that a gift?"

"Ye-yes..."

"Well give it to him!"

"Okay..."

Sakura took small steps towards Shirou who was flanked by Issei and Taiga on either side. They were chatting away gaily about events past and embarrasing moments that Shirou got himself into. Shirou looked up and saw Sakura coming slowly towards him.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sempai!"

"I'm not your Sempai anymore. Just call me Shirou."

"O-okay, Shirou-kun."

"No. Just Shirou, you're like family to me. Is there anything you need?"

"Uhh... Shi-Shirou..."

She held out her gift which was a box-like object wrapped in brown paper and tied wonderfully with string. A note stuck out of the top of the wrapping. She bowed her head to hide her blushing face. Shirou took the gift and smiled at Sakura. He read the note.

_Happy journeys!_

_For good luck._

_-Sakura_

He smiled and slowly opened the package. Neither he nor Sakura noticed that Taiga and Issei had left them and were staring at them from a distance. Rin smiled as Shirou pulled a necklace out of the box. He wore it around his neck and everyone thought it looked good on him. Rin took a careful look at the pendant that the necklace was sporting.

It's a bronze figure of a dragon... no, wait. That's a wyvern - there aren't any arms.

Just then, the front gate burst open.

"Emiya! My boy!"

A group of people entered. Leading them was Taiga's father, Fujimura Raiga. He had brought with him some of his Yakuza bodyguards.

"I heard you're leaving, is that right?"

Shirou nodded surprised by his appearance.

"Ah, following the foot steps of your old man, eh? Bah. Well, take care, boy. This house will be here when you get back."

Taiga had apparently invited her father to the party without telling anyone else. Everybody laughed when Taiga began to fidget. Shirou then invited them all to join in.

When confronted as to when they would return, Rin and Shirou promised everyone that they would return to visit as soon as they could. Although it was a farewell party, everyone was smiling and happy.

The celebration had begun late in the afternoon and went on into the night. When everyone had gone home, Shirou sat outside looking at the moon. The silence of the place was a sudden change to everything that had happened.

"I suppose everything changes."

He walked to the shed for what would be the last time in a long while. The moonlight streamed in through the window and illuminated the junk that had accumulated through the years. As he stood in the moonlight, he recalled the night that Saber had come to save him.

"My Lord, what is your name?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Shirou noticed a scroll in the corner of the shed. He picked it up tenderly and opened it. Inside was a beautiful painting. His eyes scanned the paper to see who made it. He found the signature near the bottom of the scroll.

_------Miyamoto Musashi._

_

* * *

_

Eri turned on the television set in her apartment and listened to the news as she did her homework. It had just been two days since Rin and Shirou left and Sakura had begun to share with her all about her "Sempai." She smiled as she thought of Sakura's blushing face as she spoke but her smile quickly turned into a frown when she looked down on her homework. She wrote a little but decided to give it up for the time being and listened to the news.

"In other news, the worldwide company called JETR, based in Fuyuki City, Japan, has just begun to mass produce their new breakthrough in medical science. Prosthetic limbs that have their own power source and are completely robotic are helping people who have lost limbs to an accident or were born without them. The CEO says that nothing will be released on the scientific findings his company has made but reassures the people that JETR will continue to do more work in other fields to benefit mankind."

"Hm. Sounds good. Oh well... back to my homework."

* * *

Sakura waited at the bus stop for Alea Schönburger. She was to arrive in thirty minutes. Sakura sat at the nearby bench as she waited patiently for Alea. All the while she thought of Rin and Shirou and how they were doing. In a little while, a young man sat beside her and handed her a plastic cup.

"Iced tea. I thought you might be thirsty."

Sakura took the cup and looked up at the man.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

They both sat in silence as they waited. Not twenty minutes later, they could see the bus in the distance. They waited patiently as it stopped in front of them and a number of people stepped out. Among the last passengers to leave was a small girl with long red hair. She was carrying two large bags and seemed to be having trouble with them. Sakura and the young man stood up and walked closer. The young man held out a hand to her.

"Let me help. Are you by any chance, Fraulein Alea Schönburger?"

The girl looked up at them with her hazel eyes and nodded.

"Yes I am."

Sakura introduced herself with a bow.

"I am Matou Sakura. I'm sorry but my sister, Tohsaka Rin won't be here and she asked me to come pick you up."

"Oh thank you."

They hailed a taxi and sat in silence as they returned to the Manor.

* * *

A young boy passed by the high school as he was walking. His brother was walking ahead of him and became annoyed at his pace. The summer sun was beating heavily down on them and they were both sweaty.

"Kiriai! Come on!"

The boy was Li Kiriai who had just arrived a few days ago. He looked up at the building and ignored his brother. Their mother had let them roam Fuyuki to get acquainted with it. He placed a hand on the wall that surrounded the school grounds.

This is where I'll be going to school next year.

-------I'm so excited!

**_Thus ended the series of events known as the Fifth Holy Grail War that would eventually lead to the greatest War that the History of Magic had ever seen._**


End file.
